Moon Dark
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Dos razas, dos clanes, dos familias, dos reinos que se unirán por el bien de su súbditos, una unión que traerá la salvación de las razas y la unión de su sangres, en un nuevo ser, una nueva raza… una nueva vida…
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS**

¿Puede dos clanes de dos razas completamente diferentes unirse por un propio objetivo?

Bueno esta es la historia de amor, dio, venganza, amistad, pasión, lujuria, poder, y mucho, mucho más.

Pero conozcamos un poco de las personas que estarán en esta historia, bastante interesante, fantasiosa y más.

_**Los Vampirsth:**__este es el clan más poderoso entre los Vampiros, su líder o Rey Russel Fabray, descendiente directo de Viktor Fabray primer vampiro de sangre real de la historia._

_**Los Wolf-Fersth: **__el Clan más poderoso entre los Lycan, su Rey Hiram Berry descendiente directo de Anthony Berry primer hombre lobo de sangre real de la historia._

_**Los Vamther:**__ es un grupo de Vampiros rebeldes comandados por Marcus Fabray, hermano gemelo de Russel, quien deserto de servir a la corona, él es un buscador de venganza contra su hermano._

_*****Dos razas, dos clanes, dos familias, dos reinos que se unirán por el bien de su súbditos, una unión que traerá la salvación de las razas y la unión de su sangres, en un nuevo ser, una nueva raza… una nueva vida…*****_


	2. Chapter 1 Regreso

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Diciembre 1913**_

Era una noche oscura, el aire era fresco con la llegada de invierno, todo estaba perfecto en el reino de Montheshouress, era una noche bastante silenciosa y eso era extremadamente raro.

Quinn Fabray princesa del reino estaba reunida en el bosque cerca del castillo, con su hermano Davon quien era el segundo al mando ya que ella era la general de las tropas y su mejor amigo el capitán de la tropas del reino Noah Puckerman, ellos se conocieron gracias a Davon que los presento.

Ese era su lugar desde que empezaron su amistad siempre se juntaban en esos lados, sus cabellos Blackie que era el de Quinn, estaba amarrado cerca del lago que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, Centinela que era el de Davon, estaba comiendo pasto con Gong que era el de Puckerman.

Se encontraban platicando de como todos estaban perfeccionando su técnica con las espadas, los demás soldados ya estaban dando pelea, cuando un ruido detrás de los arboles capto su atención.

– **¿Qué fue eso?-**pregunto Davon levantándose de la piedra en la que estaba sentado

–**No lo sé-**la rubia imito la acción **–pero ha venido de allá atrás-**señalo la zona **–si, Quinn tiene razón-**les miro

–**Iré a ver-**se adelantó a los otros dos internándose entre los árboles.

Tanto Davon y Quinn se pusieron en alerta envainando su espada por cualquier cosa, se mantenían atentos a lo que sea que pasaba, Puckerman se había tardado en regresar y eso no era para nada bueno.

– **¡Noah!**-le llamo Davon **– ¡Noah!-**volvió a insistir

– **¿Qué le habrá pasado?-**pregunto Quinn

–**no lo sé, pero tenemos que ir-**empezaba a caminar hacia donde se había ido el chico, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al verlo salir detrás de los árboles, mientras detrás de él estaba un hombre rubio igual a su padre, mientras tenía la espada en el cuello del chico

–**Creo que ya saben quién soy-**sonrió **–así que no tengo porque presentarme ¿no es así?-**pregunto

–**Marcus-**lo nombraron los dos al mismo tiempo **–exacto mis queridos sobrinos -**les miro

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**pregunto Quinn sujetando su espada frente a ella

–**Eso… lo sabrás ahora-**en eso soltó a Puckerman, quien tomo su espada y la envaino frente a ellos

– **¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Noah?-**pregunto Davon al ver como los ojos del chico cambiaban a rojo

–**Lo que siempre he sido, soy un Vamther-**informo **–solo fui un espía en su clan, y ahora todo lo que he pasado servirá para acabar con los descendientes de Russel-**les sonrió

– **¡¿qué demonios dices?!-**espeto, sentía como la ira empezaba formarse en ella

–**eso que solo he jugado con ustedes, y lo más chistoso es que se la tragaron toda-**él estaba muy feliz de hacer logrado su mandado

–**Como dijo Noah, acabaremos con los descendientes de mi hermano y por lo que procede mi hija será la sucesora de todo esto-**sonreía con burla, movió sus manos y en un dos por tres varios hombres tomaron a los chicos por la espalda y los obligaron a hincarse frente a Marcus que los veía con superioridad

– **¡Suélteme!-**la rubia forcejeaba para que la soltaran

–**has lo que quieras Marcus, deshazte de nosotros pero mi madre está en espera de nuevo, deshazte de nuevo pero viene otro en camino y nada ni nadie podrá parar esto-**le restregó en la cara, Marcus tenso la mandíbula al escucharlo

– **¡Cállate!-**y le sentó un tremendo golpe botándolo al suelo

– **¡Davon!-**chillo la rubia que con todas sus fuerzas lucho contra el agarre de los hombres de Marcus y logro liberarse para aproximarse hasta su hermano, pero no llego muy lejos cuando de la nada una flecha le atravesó la espalda saliendo por el pecho, haciendo que la chica callera de rodillas, mientras se miraba el pecho que comenzaba a sangrar.

– **¡Quinn!-**grito, mientras intentaba llegar a su hermana, con todas su fuerzas logro esquivar a los dos hombros para llegar a su hermana, a la cual tomo y le saco la fecha, cuando la tomo la mano se le quemo y la soltó de golpe **– ¡pero que rayos!-**exclamo sorprendido

–**no te sorprendas sobrino, esta bendecida con agua bendita, que a cualquiera de nosotros morirá si no es atendido debidamente, y por lo que veo tu hermana será una de ellas-**sonreía feliz, al ver a la rubia en los brazos de Davon como la sangre brotaba y las venas se mostraban en cuello frente, y esta ardía

–**eso jamás-s**usurro, asi como lo hizo se levantó y con su velocidad llego hasta el cabello negro de su hermana que solo una oreja la tenía blanca y la monto ahí asegurándola, soltó al caballo **–llévala a casa Blackie-**ordeno golpeando al animal en el trasero, y el salió lo mas rápido posible, encontró su espada y decidió enfrentarse a todos el solo.

– **¡Detengan a ese caballo!-**grito Marcus al ver que el animal se alejaba, dos de sus soldados trataron de ir tras el animal **–no sabes lo que acabas de hacer-**le miro furioso Marcus, mientras empuñaba su espada dispuesto a pelear, al igual que Puckerman

–**Como te atreviste Noah, te consideramos un hermano-**negó con la cabeza **–Noelia también estaba contigo, por eso no querías que mi hermana estuviera con ella ¿verdad?-**el chico la miro

–**no, ella no sabe nada, sabias que mi hermana tendría un bebe de tu hermana**-informo

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **– ¿Cómo que tendría?-**pregunto

–**tendría, porque lo perdió, porque no íbamos a dejar que un engendro producto de un estúpido error acabara con mi planes-**sonrió con cinismo

–**No lo perdió ¿verdad?-**le miro mientras apretaba la mandíbula

–**No, tuvimos que hacer que abortara, un bastardo no nacería en mi familia y no arruinaría su futuro**-declaro

–**son unos miserables, ese bebe también era hijo que mi hermana, era un Fabray, un futuro heredero de la corono imbéciles-**grito furioso

Todos estaban felices de lo que el chico estaba diciendo, lo sabían por eso mismo lo habían hecho, porque no podían permitir que otro descendiente del Clan Fabray naciera, y eso era castigo de muerto, por lo cual Norah la madre de Noah y Noelia, había dado la orden para que se terminara con el embarazo de la chica, que no quería pero fue obligada hacerlo.

–**lo sabemos por eso mismo lo hicimos-**aseguro sonriendo Marcus

–**Pagaran caro por haber hecho eso-**estaba furioso

En otra parte del bosque el caballo negro con solo una oreja de color blanco corría lo mas rápido posible, mientras encima de él estaba la rubia desangrándose por la herida que tenía en el esternón, pero estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, sabía que estaban siendo seguidos, pero ya estaban próximos a llegar a los límites del castillo.

–**vamos amiguito… cof… cof… un poco más-**traba de hablar pero cada vez estaba más débil-el caballo haciendo caso a su ama, corrió más rápido dejando atrás a los otros dos soldados de Marcus, que trataban de darles alcance.

– **¡Diablos!-**grito uno de ellos al ver que el caballo se adentraba hasta los terrenos de los Reyes de Montheshouress **–Marcus nos va a matar-**a completo el otro soldado **–regresemos**-le dio vuelta a su caballo, emprendieron el camino de vuelta sabiendo que su jefe no estaría para anda contento con la noticia.

Mientras ellos regresaban el caballo y la princesa Quinn entraban por las puertas del castillo, en ahí habían dos guardias que la vieron llegar y que al verla caer del caballo llena de sangre, y convulsionándose, por lo que la tomaron y la metieron dentro del castillo.

Los reyes fueron avisados inmediatamente de lo que había pasado, llegaron hasta el salón en donde tenían a la rubia en un sillón acostada, mientras varias personas traban de detener el sangrado de su pecho.

– **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-**pregunto Russel acercándose a su hija

–**Marcus…-**susurro la chica tosiendo y escupiendo sangre **–una trampa… Noah nos ha traicionado-**declaraba **–él nos hizo una emboscada… Davon… esta solo… bosque…-**trataba de hablar, Russel comprendió de inmediato **–Gaspar, llévate a los hombres al bosque quiero la cabeza de Puckerman**-ordeno

–**Así será majestad-**el salió seguido por varios hombres

–**Hija-**la rubia madre le tocaba la cara, y con fuerza abría la ropa que portaba viendo como venas negras cubrían todo el torso de la chica **–Russel-**le llamaba **– ¿qué haremos?-**la mujer estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas

–**Ella se salvara-**le aseguro **–pero sabes que la única manera es sangre humana fresca-**le miro

–**Sí, pero es necesario**-le miro **– ¡Consíganla!-**ordeno y varios hombres salieron en busca de un humano

–**Calma ella estará bien**-le abrazo, mientras ella sostenía para que la hemorragia parara.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regreso **

_**Actualidad.**_

Una rubia y un rubio estaban en sus asientos en su Jet privado, los estaban conversando sobre su regreso.

–**Quieres quitar esa cara-**pidió su hermano, que era un rubio de ojos verde musgo, muy parecidos a los de su padre su piel era un poco más oscura que el de la rubia.

–**No-**respondió **–no tengo otra-**menciono sarcásticamente

–**Deja de ser sarcástica Quinn-**le miro **–no están malo regresar a casa-**

–**Habla por ti Davon-**le respondió **–bien sabes que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos malos-**le recordó

–**Pensé que eso ya estaba superado-**contesto **–ya han pasado más de 100 años-**susurro

–**100 años no son nada, los recuerdos me atormentan, sabes muy bien que la culpa todavía sigue en mí-**respondió

–**Quinn-**le llamo **–sabes muy bien que tú no tienes la culpa que Puckerman, te haya engañado de esa manera, el solo quería poder y con nuestra familia lo iba a conseguir, pero no esperábamos que al descubrirlo será capaz de hacer eso-**bajo la cabeza **–También era mi mejor amigo, yo lo acerque a la familia-**se sentía culpable y Q lo sabia

–**sí, pero para mí fue peor, el me lastimo de la peor manera que pueden lastimar-**miro a la chica a la cara

–**lo sé, lo sé, el todavía pagara por eso-**abrazo a su hermanita

–**Gracias-**agradeció

–**Para eso estoy hermanita-**sonrió

–**Lo sé-**contesto, mientras le daba un empujón al chico que solo sonrió y siguió leyendo el libro que leía antes de que entablara la conversación con la rubia.

La rubia la ver que su hermano se había puesto de nuevo los auriculares y estaba leyendo su libro, por lo que hizo lo mismo se colocó los auriculares y puso un música que le relajara y tomo la lectura de su libro con el nombre de Despertada de las escritoras estadounidenses P.C y Kristin Cast, le había sacado unas risas por todo lo que decían ahí, y si estos libros que con este que leía que era el octavo le sacaron esas sonrisas, no se imaginan las que las sacaron las de las Saga Twilight.

Las siguientes horas de viaje estuvieron bastante relax porque por fin se pudo dormir, se preguntaran ¿dormir? Pues así es los vampiros si pueden dormir, no se asusten no son los que se pasan despiertos todo el resto de su vida ¡no! Nada que ver con eso, duermen y lo hacen de manera regular como un humano, ¿comer? Si comen pero todo tiene que ser ligero, fruta, verduras, y por supuesto nada que tenga que ver o pueda tener sangre, y eso se debe que al solo el olor de la sangre reacciona agresivamente, no llegan a tacar porque ellos mismos se detienen y se quedan en estado catatónico, hasta que alguien logra sacarlos de él.

Ellos como vampiros si consumían sangre, pero no era de animales si no que debía ser de humanos, pero no es que iban y mordían a cualquier humano ¡no! Si no que al contrario la sangre que tomaban eran recolectadas en las donaciones que se hacían en el hospital privado del que era dueño Russel, era como ellos lograban tomar la sangre, no atacan a los humanos porque tenían unas reglas sobre eso, su clan respetaba a los humanos, pero los rebeldes comandados por Marcus, ellos si atacaban, por eso que los humanos les tuvieran miedo.

Para los Vampirsth la única manera que en la que ellos pudieran consumir sangre era cuando se apareaban, perdón esa palabra se escucha muy vulgar mejor dejamos lo cuando hacen el amor con su pareja, pero para que eso pasara era indispensable que fuera su compañera para la eternidad, porque si lo hacían se podía considerar un acto impuro para el clan, por eso solo estaba permitido cuando se intimara con la persona de cada quien.

Dejemos eso y les cuento hacía más de 10 años que Davon y Quinn se fueron a Francia a estudiar, debido a un problema que tuvo Quinn con un soldado que fue su amigo y confidente, pero que le traiciono a ella y a su hermano quien fue el que los presentó, se ganó la confianza de Davon y de toda la familia para que después les traicionara de la peor manera.

Noah Puckerman era quien era ese soldado que traiciono al clan de los Vampirsth, todo fue un plan ideado por Marcus el hermano de Russel, Noah se hizo pasar como una persona que los quería ayudar y que estaba con ellos, pero no era así solo lo hizo por órdenes del hermano del padre de la rubia, Puckerman él supo todos sus movimiento por lo que les puso una emboscada que cobro la vida de muchos de la especie de los Vampirsth y casi también la vida de Quinn, ya que en la batalla fue herida por la espada de Marcus que era una mezcla de bronce con plata, y combinada era letal para los vampiros y casi lo era para mí.

Si después de ese incidente Davon y Quinn se fueron de ahí, y ahora regresaban casi por la misma causa, ya que Marcus había vuelto atacar en el reino de Montheshouress, por lo cual su padre los había mandado a llamar para que regresaran y vieran que iban hacer.

Ni Quinn ni Davon se habían dado cuenta de que estaban ya por aterrizar hasta que escucharon hablar al capitán.

–**buenos días, les habla su capitán Iker Wong, y les pedimos que se aprovechen los cinturones, que en breve estaremos aterrizando en el andar-**informo el capitán, la rubia se estaba ya casi quedando dormida pero se despertó y le dio un golpe a Davon para que despertara, ya que el muy tonto se había quedado dormido.

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó y dijo caer el libro **– ¡Quinn!-**chillo, la rubia no pudo evitar reír de la cara que puso al despertar asustado

–**Deja de quejarte-**le miro **–y ponte el cinturón, Iker ha dicho que estamos por aterrizar, asi que póntelo-**le informo

–**Eres mala-**le saco la lengua y le hizo caso.

Los dos se pusieron los cinturones y solo esperaron que el avión, yo solo suspire al sentir que el avión aterrizaba estaba oficialmente de nuevo en Los Angeles.

¿Vampiros en Los Angeles? ¿Y el sol? ¿No se queman? Pues déjenme decirles que no, los ancianos por así decir del clan han sido científicos por muchos años, y lograron crear un suero que es capaz permitirles salir a la luz del sol, no es que no se quemen ni nada de eso, sino que es como si tuvieran alergia les empiezan a salir ronchas además de empezar a sangrar por la nariz, cosa que no les puede pasar porque las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

No son los típicos vampiros de los mitos, y todo lo que cuentan en libros, algo que es verdad, es que Drácula si existió, y digo existió porque fue muerto en la batalla ocasionada por la traición de Puckerman, él era el tío de Russel, que fue el más afectado por la muerte de este, ya que era como su segundo padre.

El avión ya había aterrizado por lo cual los chicos ya bajaban del ahí, encontrándose que las estaba esperando una persona que era conocida por ella desde hace varios años, Thomas Sanders quien era humano, pero desde que Judy lo había salvado de un Vamther, desde eso este juro proteger a la familia, y es por eso que llevaba más de 20 años siendo el chofer de la familia Fabray en Los Angeles.

–**bienvenidos a casa señorita Fabray-**hace una reverencia **–señor-**hace lo mismo con Davon

–**Thomas-**le llamó **–en qué quedamos la última vez que nos vimos-**le mencionó, él le mira **–en que ya nos llamarías Quinn y Davon, nada de formalidades-**le recordó con una sonrisa amable, su tonto hermano le miro sorprendido, y lo hizo por la simple razón porque desde lo ocurrido con Puckerman, se pueden contar con una mano las veces que ha sonreído así.

Es verdad la rubia desde que ha pasado eso, la chica se había vuelto una persona dura, fría, calculadora que solo pensaba en ella antes que en los demás, cuando antes primero estaba el bien de los demás antes que el de ella, era una persona desconfiada en las personas, por lo cual en la Facultad donde estaba estudiando no tenía amigos, por el carácter que tenía, además de ser una perfeccionista lo cual no gustaba casi nadie.

En la vida de la rubia ella no ha tenido una pareja, nunca se ha enamorada de nadie, la chica si ha tenido su sus aventuritas con una que otra chica, ¿le he contado que a nuestra vampiresa les gustan las vampiresas? ¿No? ¿Seguros? Bueno, si no lo he hecho les digo que ella les gustan las mujeres y todo se debe que ella desarrollo un extraña mutación haciendo que desarrollara el aparato reproductor masculino y no el femenino.

Los ancianos cuando la reina Judy se embarazo de Quinn, les dijeron que ella sería una hermosa niña pero que sería especial y no se equivocaron porque la chica nació con la condición de intersexualidad, pero a ninguno les importo ya que amaban a sus hijos sin importarles nada.

Russel la trato como un chico más ya que desde edad temprana, la metió al ejército para entrenar ahí, se convirtió en general de las tropas, era la mejor seguida de su hermano que eran los mejores en su rango, todos la respetaban por miedo pero por más que nada por respeto por el buen trabajo que ejercía.

Se montaron el limosina en la que Thomas los había ido a buscar, pero Quinn no quitaba la cara de no estar muy a gusto con eso.

–**no entiendo porque nos tienen que mandar una limosina, un mercedes estaría bien-**comento, Davon la volteo a ver feo, omitió su mirada y miro atraves de la ventanilla.

–**deja de quejarte Quinn, no podrías simplemente dejarlo pasar-**sentía su mirada en ella

–**Está bien-**acepto y seguía viendo la ciudad

El viaje no tardo demasiado, en 15 minutos ya estaban entrando a la mansión de su familia, una vez que entro por la enorme puerta Thomas estaciono en la entrada de la residencia.

–**Hemos llegado-** informó Thomas

–**Gracias**-le agradecieron los dos, su hermano fue el primero en bajar

–**Hogar-**comenzó hablar **–dulce hogar-**siguió, ella solo negó con la cabeza, Thomas se encargaría de las maletas con los otros empleados.

Tanto Davon y ella entraron por la puerta principal y al hacerlo fueron recibidos por su madre, que apenas los vio corrió prácticamente abrazarlos, el primero en pasar a morir aplastado por su madre fue Davon, que pedía ayuda con la mirada, a lo que la rubia solo rodo los ojos.

– **¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?-**pregunto ayudando así a Davon, Judy levanto la vista y sonrió por eso.

–**Por supuesto hija-**se separó de Davon, que respiro normal agradeciéndole con la mirada

– **¡Ya mama!-**se queje cuando esta no la soltaba y le apretaba demasiado

–**uy que humor te cargas-**se burló

–**see, lo que digas-**se separó de ella

–**como sea, dejando atrás tu humorcito, estoy muy contenta de que estén de regreso aquí-**aseguro con una sonrisa

–**y nosotros también madre-**respondió Dav

– **¿Y mi padre?-**pregunto, obviando lo que dijo su hermanito

–**tuvo que ir a la empresa, al parecer hay unos pequeños problemas con unos negocios-**informo con una mueca, en eso las puertas de la sala donde estaban se abrieron, por lo cual voltearon encontrándose con un hombre rubio y una sonrisa enorme

–**padre-**chillo Davon yendo abrazarlo que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa

–**Davon, que bueno tenerte de regreso**-le dijo al separarse de Dav

–**Quinn-**llamo **– ¿no piensas darle un abrazo a tu padre?-**le pregunto

–**Por supuesto-**negó con la cabeza, se acerque y lo abrace

–**Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí-**dijo con su sonrisa ya habitual en el

–**Eso creo-**separándose de el

–**Nos alegra que estén de regreso, la verdad es que no hubiera sido necesario que regresaran si las cosas en Montheshouress, no se estuvieran poniendo peligrosas-**menciono, mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a esposa

–**Antes que empecemos con eso, ¿Dónde están las gemelas?-**pregunto el chico rubio

–**ellas están…-**no termino de decir cuando dos chicas de apariencia de 18 entraban corriendo cubiertas de lodo y sudadas, las más pequeña de la familia, las dos eran rubias pero de cabello liso, una era más alta que la otra en ese caso de Kevery y la más baja era Valkiria, sus ojos eran verdes pero no como los míos sino un verde esmeralda.

–**¡Quinn!-**gritaron su nombre, corriendo con la intensión de tirarse encima de ella, la rubia abrió sus ojos enormemente y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo

– **¡ni se les ocurra!-**grito, haciendo que se detuvieran y me vieran con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos **–no me vean así-**ellas la miraban seria

–**Eres mala-**le sacaron la lengua las dos al mismo tiempo **–pero tienes razón, estamos sudadas y sucias-**se miraron

– **¿De dónde vienen?-**pregunto negando con la cabeza

–**De entrenar con el equipo de soccer de la Facultad de Medicina-**contestaron

–**Valkiria, Kevery, váyanse a sus cuartos y dense un baño, para después regresar aquí, que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar e informarles-**ordeno su padre serio

–**Ok-**dijeron las dos antes de tomar su maletín y subir a sus cuartos

–**Davon, Quinn síganme que les mostrare sus cuartos-**ordeno Judy

Los dos la siguieron y primero llevo a Davon a la que sería su habitación, se la enseño rápido, Dav quedo muy conforme con la suya, las dos salimos y me dirigido a dos puertas de la de mi hermano y me la enseño, no era como la que tenía en Francia y mucho la del Reino de Montheshouress, esta era espaciosa, más juvenil ¿juvenil? Si al parecer su madre cree que esto no levantaría sospechas por si alguien llegara entrar a la casa, por lo cual a ella le parece bien, pero no del todo ya que a la ojiverde amelada le gustan las cosas más sobrias, pero con lo que si estaba de acuerdo es con el equipo de sonido y entretenimiento y de todos los videojuegos que se encontraban en una repisa ahí mismo, pero también por la pequeña biblioteca que estaba ahí llena de los libros que posiblemente se terminaría leyendo en menos de 3 meses, pero algo que llamo su atención fue el ventanal que tenía su habitación, porque prácticamente le dejaba ver toda la ciudad y es algo que ella adoraba.

Sus maletas ya estaban ahí, su madre ya les había ordenado a los invitados subirla hasta ahí, después de mostrarle un poco Judy se retiró dejando sola a la rubia en su nueva habitación, que empezó a sacar ropa de su maleta ara ponerse algo más ligero y cómodo para estar en casa, en eso estaba cuando caco un pantaloncillo deportivo de tres cuartos de pie, una playera de su equipo favorito de futbol ósea el Barcelona.

– **¡Demonios!-**recordó **–Kev y Val están en el equipo de Fut, lo cual quiere decir que yo me tengo que unir a ellas o encontrar otro deporte-**negó con la cabeza, y eso se debía a que su padre le había informado antes de su llegada que el ya había hablado con el director para que la aceptaran ya que ella ya había cursado los cuatro primeros semestres en Francia, y por ser quien era Russel en Los Angeles no se opuso.

¿Medicina? Vampiros estudiando medicina, pues es fácil ellos si pueden ver al sangre y no querer saltar encima de esa persona, y todo se lo debemos al mismo suero que utilizan para evitar las erupciones por el sol, eso evita algún problema con la sed que se siente.

Si en Francia era la mejor de la clase, le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, desde que había empezado en esa carrera se había comprometido para salvar la vida de quien fuera que le tocara atender, y es lo que ha venido haciendo en las prácticas que tiene en los hospitales.

Davon en cambio estaba estudiando Administración de empresas y Negocios Internacionales, por petición de su padre que el con mucho gusto había aceptado, él estaba un año más adelantado que Quinn.

Quinn decidió no seguir pensando en eso, pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión para mañana, porque era ese día que entraba a la Facultad, pero lo dejo para después así que miro el pantalón deportivo negro Addidas con rayas blancas, la playera del Barza que había sacado de su maleta y se dirigió al baño donde se miró en el espejo ¿les mencione que ellos si pueden reflejarse en el espejo? ¿No? Hubiera jurado que sí, pero eso no importa, es solo un mito de que si eres vampiro no tienes reflejo solo eso, se miró en el espejo y empezó a arreglarse el cabello, que lo tenía corto y tenía pintado las puntas de fucsia, se lo acomodo bien, se retoco el maquillaje de nuevo poniéndose más delineador para resaltar sus hermosos ojos se cambió la ropa.

Terminando de hacer eso, escucho como la puerta de su habitación era abierta y unas voces se dejaron escuchar, por lo cual salí del baño y me encontré con sus hermanas.

– **¿Qué hacen?-**pregunto al verlas esculcar en las valijas

–**Nada-**sonrieron

–**Claro**-negó con la cabeza

–**Nos da gusto que estés aquí**-le dijo Kev

–**A mi igual-**sonrió

–**sí, la verdad nos da gusto por espero que te unas a nosotras en el equipo de soccer de la facultad, papa nos dijo que empezaras mañana mismo ahí**\- comunico Val

–**sí, así es, pero lo del equipo de soccer ¿no tengo que hacer alguna prueba?-**pregunto

–**Sí, eso creo y tendrás que gustarle a la capitana-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Gustarle?-**las miro con el ceño fruncido

–**no del gustar, gustar-**menciono rápido, le miro más confundida

–**Ósea no ese gustar, si no que vea como juegas-**se trataba de explicar Val, ya que Kev la había liado bastante

–**Ya, lo había entendido-**les miro

–**Eres mal-**hizo un puchero la gemela un poca más alta que Val

–**no importa, ¿Qué hacían husmeando en mis cosas?-**les pregunto

–**nada, solo veíamos algunas cosas, pero dejemos esto veníamos a decirte que bajemos para que nos digan que es lo que está pasando-**informo la más baja

–**Vamos-**las mire

Las tres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde estaban sus padres, en el camino se encontraron con Davon que también estaba saliendo de su cuarto, por lo que los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala, al llegar se sentaron en los sillones y Russel se levantó.

–**Ya que están todos aquí, es para informarles que hemos recibido amenazas por parte de Marcus, donde piensa atacar nuestro reino-**informaba

– **¿Ha atacado?-**pregunto Quinn

–**si, en pequeñas batallas sin sentido pero hemos perdido varios hombres, pero hemos podido controlarlo-**le miraba **–pero no solo es eso, según el consejo de ancianos Marcus está atacando porque al aparecer quiere evitar que la profecía se cumpla-**comunico, todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos menos Judy

– **¿Profecía?-**pregunto Davon, el hombre solo asintió**– ¿qué profecía?-**seguía

–**un nuevo ser-**dijo, todos se miraron con el ceño fruncido **–si, según los ancianos existe la profecía donde un nuevo ser, unión de dos razas será quien ponga alto a las guerras creadas por Marcus, pero al parecer él ya sabe de esto, y es por lo que está atacando**-informo

–**Pero… ¿un nuevo ser?-**pregunto Quinn no muy segura

–**sí, miren por ahora no hay que ver eso, solo tenemos que estar pendientes de lo que pueda estar haciendo Marcus, he mandado a Belle para que hablara con Hiram Berry-**al decir ese nombre Quinn le miro al igual que todos los presentes

– **¿Hiram Berry?-**pregunto Val

–**si-**contesto

– **¿Él no es el líder de los licántropos?-**el solo asintió

– **¿Por qué?-**pregunto de nuevo la ojiverde amelada

–**porque él es el otro implicado en este profecía, pero eso se los explicare cuando nos reunamos con él en persona, recuerden que nosotros tenemos una alianza de paz con ellos, nosotros no podemos atacarlos y ni ellos a nosotros-**recordó

–**Eso es verdad-**aseguro Judy **–así, que porque no salen a dar un paseo con las gemelas que según se saldrán con sus amigas-**les sonrió

–**sí, mama tiene razón ¿vamos?-**coincido Val

–**por mi está bien**-hablo Davon

–**ok, vamos-**Q se encogido de hombros

Las cuatro se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y salieron de la sala, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones para estar listos para salir, mentiras ellos se iban arriba en la sala se quedaban Russel y Judy, el primero un poco preocupado por lo que se avecinaba.

–**Cálmate cariño-**le sonrió Judy

–**no puedo Jude mira que cuando Quinn se entere que se tiene que casar con la hija de Hiram, va a poner el grito al cielo y más cuando le digamos que tiene que procrear al primer híbrido de las dos especies-**ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Judy

–**lo sé, la verdad es que creo que nuestra hija no se la va a tomar para nada bien, pero es la única manera de lograr detener lo que Marcus está haciendo, y ese bebe va a venir para hacer la unión de los dos clanes más poderosos, el de los licántropos y de los Vampiros-** aseguraba

–**Eso espero-**suspiro cansado

–**Ya verás que así será-**le acariciaba el brazo tratándolo de confrontar

En la habitación de Quinn esta se estaba terminando de vestir, había decidido ponerse unos pantalones entubados blancos, una blusa gris de tres cuartos de manga, unas botas de color negro de tacón de aguja, se arregló el cabello, se maquillo ligeramente solo resaltando sus ojos con delineador negro y un poco de brillo en los labios de fresa con canela.

Pero mientras estaba ahí en su cuarto no podía dejar de pesar sobre lo que había dicho su padre, ¿profecía? ¿De que hablaba? ¿Un nuevo ser? ¿Quiénes crearían eso? Además para que necesitara a Hiram Berry ¿será que ellos tengan las respuestas a mis preguntas? Pero a que se refería con nuevo ser un bebe, si es así como un bebe podrá acabar con Marcus, definitivamente su cabeza de la pelirosa estaba hecha un lio.

Decidió no seguir pensando por lo que se terminó de arreglar y se dirigió hacia abajo para esperar a sus hermanos, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era ellos los que la esperaban.

– **¿Nos vamos?-**pregunto al llegar junto a ellos

Los tres confirmaron y se despidieron de sus padres, para después salir de ahí en la camioneta que sería conducida por Davon, ya que una de las condiciones para salir que había dado la ojiverde amelada, sería que no quería que Thomas los llevara, a lo que sus padres a regañadientes aceptaron.

El viaje no les llevo más de 15 minutos, Davon aparco en el estacionamiento del centro comercial más grande de todo Los Angeles, una vez que todos estaban ya abajo se dirigieron al interior para encontrar a las amigas de las gemelas que eran las que iban adelante.

A lo lejos tres chicas le hicieron señas a las gemelas que se acercaron a ellas, Davon y Quinn las alcanzaron, una de las chicas era una alta blanca de cabello castaño, y ojos verdosos que se presentó como Sandara, que le tiro los perros a Davon el cual solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa, la otra era una chica de cabello negro de ojos azules, morena que dijo llamarse Samantha a la cual Kev la veía con algo más de amistada y Quinn se dio cuenta al igual que Dav, la otra era castaña piel bronceada de ojos negros de nombre Adriana que ella veía a Val de manera especial pero la tonta de esta parecía no estar a gusta que estuviera ella ahí, Dav y Q se percataron pero no imaginaron la forma en que la trataría a la chica.

–**No sabía que esta estaría aquí-**hablo despectivamente mientras miraba a la chica, que solo bajo la cabeza

–**Val**-le reprendió Dara **–no seas así-**le miro, Adriana subía la cabeza y en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza, y no solo Quinn se dio cuenta si no todas.

–**Déjala Dara, creo que no debería estar aquí-**trato de sonreír **–nos vemos en la Facultad mañana-**se despidió de todos, y se alejó de ahí con la cabeza gacha, Quinn vio como el dolor y el arrepentimiento se reflejaban en los ojos de Val, pero trato de aparentar que no, pero ella la obligaría a decirle por qué hizo eso.

–**estén… vamos-**trato de cortar el momento incomodo Samantha

–**sí, esperen… miren ellos son mis hermanos que recién llegan de Francia, él es Davon y ella es Quinn-**presentó Kev, Dav les sonrió, la rubia mayor trato de hacerlo pero solo consiguió una mueca.

–**Hablaremos de tu comportamiento en casa-**susurro la ojiverde amelada en el oído de Val, que trago grueso al escuchar eso.

Una vez presentadas todas se dirigieron al cinema para elegir la película y comprar las chucherías que se comerían durante la proyección, Quinn les dijo que eligieran la que quisiera que ella la vería, pero que tenía que ir al tocador antes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo cual la pelirosa se dirigió hacia los baños, una vez que los encontró después de preguntar varias veces, entro hacer sus necesidades en una de los cubículos.

En otra parte cerca de los baños estaban tres chicas platicando muy cómodamente de sus planes para mañana en la facultad.

–**mañana entra una nueva estudiante a nuestro grupo-**comentaba una morena bajita

– **¿De qué hablas Rachel?-**pregunto una castaña de unos hermosos ojos azules

–**Marley, como es posible que no lo sepas-**le miro

–**Pues tú lo sabes porque de seguro te lo dijo Brody-**le aseguro

–**hay enana, no sé qué demonios haces coqueteándole a ese Ken de cuarta, sabes muy bien que si se enteran en la facultad de que estas tras el profesor Weston podrás tener serios problemas**-informo una latina

–**Acaso te crees que soy tonta Santana-**le miro **–pues no lo soy, solo me gusta molestarlo ¿tú crees que yo me podía meter con alguien como él? ¿Es que acaso no me conoces? No arriesgare mi carrera por nada ni por nadie y menos por una persona como Weston que es una gigoló-**aclaro

–**Eso me alegra primita-**se acercaba la ojiazul para posar su brazo encima de los de la morena

–**Voy por una granizado-**comento** –ustedes vayan por los boletos para la película-**ordeno

–**¡te vemos ahí!-**grito la latina al ver que se alejaba

La morena asintió siguiendo su camino, compro su granizado y lo probó uva su favorito, estaba pasando cerca del baño cuando la puerta se abrió.

Nuestra ojiverde amelada termino de hacer sus necesidades y salió para lavarse las manos, se arregló el cabello frente al espejo un vez lista abrió la puerta, pero sintió que golpeaba algo y un grito la alerto, por lo que salió lo más rápido y pudo ver a una morena bajita, que la miraba atraves de todo el granizado que tenía escurriendo en su cara y su ropa.

– **¡AYY!-**chillo, y vio a la pelirosa que se acercó **–Estúpida, porque no te fijas-** grito la morena al ver a la rubia enfrente de ella.

**N2:**

Primer capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Quién será la chica morena? ¿Qué es lo Russel esconde? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Quinn con la chica morena? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Marcus? ¿Habrá Brittana? ¿Quién será Kitty en esta historia?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Encuentro Inesperado.**_

_Shion&amp;Severely: 3_


	3. Chapter 2 Encuentro Inesperado

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Diciembre 1913**_

La rubia se encontraba acostada a lo largo de su cama, mientras Judy limpiaba la herida que sangraba sin parar, Russel no sabía que más hacer, estaba ya desesperándose.

–**Mi señor-**hablo uno de sus hombres de confianza de nombre Ares **–tenemos lo que nos mandó traer-**mostro los barriles a un lado de el

–**Llenen la tina-**ordeno

Todos obedecieron haciendo lo que Russel había ordenado, mientras este se acercaba a su mujer, que seguía curando a la rubia que estaba temblando en sus brazos.

–**mujer ha llegado la sangre**-le miro, Judy miro a su esposo y luego a su hija que estaba cada vez peor **–hay que llevarla-**se acercó a la cama y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la bañera, camino con ella y al llegar la dejo en el suelo **–desvístanla-**ordeno a su esposa, esta ataco la orden y lo hizo, quitando todo el resto de la ropa, una vez que estaba completamente desnuda, Russel tomo a su hija y sin más la metió dentro la tina llena de sangre.

La sostenía sin dejar que su cabeza se hundiera, con una copa le daba de beber, mientras Judy con sus manos le echaba la sangre en todo su cuerpo, haciendo la sangre cubriera la herida y se empezara regenerar rápidamente, poco a poco, así que al ver la rubia bebía la sangre la salto haciendo que se hundiera en la sangre, una vez que la rubia desaprecio debajo, Judy y Russel se abrazaron.

Ellos deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde, ya que no querían perderla, además Davon estaba luchando en el bosque y los dos morían, sería una gran pérdida para el reino.

Y no fue demasiado tarde porque la rubia que estaba debajo de la sangre al abrir los ojos pudo sentirse en algo tibio además el sabor metálico en su boca y garganta, ya que no podía respirar salió rápidamente de ahí, haciendo que la sangre que la cubría escurriera por su cuerpo, cara y cabello que ahora era ojo por la sangre y no rubio como debería ser.

–**¡AHHH!-**salió de su boca

–**Quinn, hija-**su madre se acercó a ella

La rubia se miró y vio toda la sangre, miro a sus padres y empezó a toser al sentir el sabor de la sangre en su garganta.

–**Sangre humana**-la toco con su mano **–Davon…**-susurro y se levantó de la tina, rápidamente su madre la cubrió con una toalla **–Puckerman…-**salió de la tina **–tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-**miraba a sus padres

–**sí, Gaspar y nuestros mejores hombres están ya con el-**aseguraba Russel **–necesitas limpiarte la sangre, te dejamos hazlo, vístete y toma tu espada-**ordeno **–nos iremos a penas estés lista-**salió del baño seguida de Judy que ya estaba feliz de ver a su hija recuperada.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__**Encuentro Inesperado.**_

Abrió la puerta, pero sintió que golpeaba algo y un grito la alerto, por lo que salió lo más rápido y pudo ver a una morena bajita, que la miraba atraves de todo el granizado que tenía escurriendo en su cara y su ropa.

– **¡AYY!-**chillo, y vio a la pelirosa que se acercó **–Estúpida, porque no te fijas-** grito la morena al ver a la rubia enfrente de ella.

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó la rubia **–no te vi-**le miro

– **¿Que no me viste?-**pregunto, mientras trataba de limpiarse el granizado de la cara **– ¿acaso estas ciega o qué?-**le miro

–**No, no estoy ciega pero no te vi, fue un accidente**-le dijo

– **¿Un accidente?**-frunció el ceño **–no me hagas reir, acaso no sabes quién soy-l**a rubia le miro sin entender

–**no sé quién eres y tampoco me importa, pero no te permitiré que me levantes la voz, te he dicho que fue un accidente que no te vi, asi que no tienes por qué tratarme de esta manera, señorita-**la ojichocolate le miro

– **¿señorita? ¿En qué año piensas que estamos?-**la rubia le miro y la fulmino con la mirada

–**que no sepas de educación, no quiere decir que yo no sé en qué año estamos, asi que como te dije no me faltes al respeto que yo solo he trato de explicarte que fue un accidente botarte el granizado encima**-la morena estaba por explotar

–**no fue una accidente, tú me lo has tirado apropósito, asi que tú me pagaras la ropa que me has echado a perder-**le reclamaba

–**yo no te voy a pagar nada, eres una persona irrespetuosa, además ya te pedí una disculpa por lo que te hice pero no lo quieres aceptar es muy tu problema enana-**le miro, la morena le miro

– **¿Me llamaste enana?-**estaba ya por tirársele encima

– **¿Que si lo hice?-**sonrió cínicamente

–**esto no se quedara así-**fue lo que dijo antes de lanzársele encima haciendo que las dos cayeran al piso, la morena encima de la rubia, que trataba de separarla de ella

– **¡Quítate de encima!-**la empujaba pero al chica sí que tenía fuerza

–**No-**fue lo que dijo, entonces al rubia hizo que rodaran y ella quedo encima e intento levantarse pero la morena al tomo del cuello de su blusa y la volvió tirar encima de ella

– **¡Suéltame!-**le chillo

–**No-**negó y le pego un golpe en la cara

– **¿Qué te pasa imbécil?-**le iba a devolver el golpe pero una mano se lo impidió

–**No te atrevas a tocarla**-la persona que había agarrado su mano la jalo estrellándola contra la pared haciendo que cayera al suelo

– **¿Estás bien Rachel?-**pregunto la latina que había llegado y al ver que la tipa iba a golpear a su amiga lo impidió

–**Sí, ayúdame-**le tendí la mano y se levantó rápidamente, la rubia que se había golpeado en la pared ya estaba reincorporando, las dos se acercaron e iban a tacarla, pero al llegar junto a ella varias personas se acercaron

– **¡Aléjate de ella!-**dos de las personas hablaron, al ver que su hermana no aguantaría más, se estaba sujetando la cabeza y las venas del cuello se marcaban y sus ojos estaban cambiando de su habitual verde amelado a gris tirando a blanco

– **¡Davon sácala de aquí!-**le ordeno Val a su hermano

–**está bien-**acepto de inmediato sabía que su hermana no aguantaría más sin atacar a las chicas **–vamos Quinn-**se acercó a su hermana, al tomo de los hombros y trato de llevársela, pero parecía que la chica estuviera clavada en el suelo **–vamos, tienes que salir de aquí-**le susurraba en el oído al parecer eso funciono ya que la chica aprecio descongelarse, lanzo una mirada mortal a la morena para después salir corriendo de ahí, las dos morenas se quedaron paradas viendo como la chica salía corriendo como si la persiguiera el diablo.

–**Rachel-**le llamo una de las gemelas

–**Kevery-**le sonrió

–**Kev-**le llamo su hermano **–voy en busca de Quinn, antes de que cometa una locura-**le informo antes de irse de ahí

–**Está bien hermano-**al verlo irse

–**hola-**saludo la latina **–no esperaba encontrarte aquí-**le sonrió

–**Ni nosotras-**se acercó Valkiria

– **¿Quién era esa rubia que ataco a mi hermana?-**pregunto

–**Ella es mi hermana Quinn-**informo **–acaba de llegar de Francia después de 10 años de estar estudiando fuera-**sonrió

– **¿Tu hermana?-**pregunto Rachel

–**Sí, mi hermana y el rubio es mi hermano Davon**-las otras dos chicas se miraron

En otra parte una Quinn corría rápidamente tratando de controlarse, porque no sabía porque el olor de la chica morena penetraba en sus fosas nasales, no sabía porque el latir de su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

Se detuvo y pudo ver como su hermano la alcanzaba, asi que al verlo detenerse se dejó caer de rodillas.

– **¿Que pasa Quinn?-**pregunto al verla

–**No lo sé, pero nunca antes había tenido las ganas de beber de la sangre de nadie y esa chica lo logro, tuve que contenerme para no hacerlo pero su olor era muy atrayente-**le contaba

– **¿Segura?-**le miro **–yo no sentí nada-**se encogía de hombros

–**estoy completamente segura, ese olor jamás lo había sentido, mis instintos me dicen que tengo que poseerla, que tengo que reclamarla, tengo que marcarla como mía, es como si mi cuerpo y toda la conociera desde siempre-**contaba

–**Si es así, eso quiere decir que lo que se te ha negado en mucho tiempo, se te está dando ahora-**le miro **–ella es tu alma gemela, lo has sentido Quinn, por fin tu felicidad está en tus manos-**le sonrió

–**No digas estupideces Dav, podre sentir todo eso, pero no quiere decir nada-**le miro

–**eso es lo que tú quieres creer, pero yo estoy seguro, ya que fuiste la única que sintió su olor y todo lo que describiste-**le miro

–**no sé, tengo que controlarme, tengo que sacar todo este subidón de adrenalina-**Dav le miro **–vámonos tenemos que buscar a Kev y Val-**le sonrió

–**Bien-**los dos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia donde deberían estar sus hermanitas

Al llegar se encontraron que sus hermanas estaban sentadas en una cafetería con tres chicas que no conocían, bueno a dos de ellas sí, pero a la otra para nada.

–**Kev, Val-**les hablo la rubia al llegar, haciendo las chicas voltearon a verla, la morena se quedó sin aire, al ver de nueva cuenta a esa chica, a la que había golpeado y la que había hecho que su corazón empezará a latir de una manera acelerada

–**Quinn-**le sonrió **–siéntense-**les mostro los lugares vacíos

–**no creo que se buena idea, es mejor irnos, necesito descansar**-les miro

–**vamos hermana, venimos a ver una película, no lo conseguimos al menos disfrutemos algo-**le miro suplicante la rubia más baja

–**si Q, acabamos de regresar, no podemos solo disfrutar**-le miro Dav

–**ok-**solo rodo los ojos y se sentó junto a Val, y se cruzó de brazos

Siguieron platicando de algunas cosas, pero todos en la mesa estaban muy seguros de las miradas de la morena y de la ojiverde amelada, y como la morena se sonrojaba cuando la rubia mayor le cachaba viéndola.

–**entonces… ¿Quinn?-**esta asintió **– ¿entraras a estudiar en la facultad?-**pregunto la castaña ojiazul

–**Así es…-**le miro esperando su nombre

–**Marley, mi nombre es Marley Rose-Berry**-le sonrió

–**Ok-**le miro **–así es Marley estudiare en la Facultad con mis hermanas, estoy en quinto semestre de Medicina-**se encogió de hombros

– **¡Wow!-**dijo la latina **– ¿qué edad tienes rubia?-**pregunto viéndola

–**20 años ¿Por qué?**-le miro

–**Es que te ves bastante más joven-**le sonrió

– **¡¿eh?! Gracias-**hizo una mueca ya que no sonrió

–**Deja de molestar Santana-**le ordeno

–**estas pasada enana-**la rubia al escuchar cómo había llamado a la morena, recordó que ella le llamo así esta le salto literalmente encima por lo que no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada que sorprendiendo a todos y más a sus hermanos que la veían con los ojos como platos

– **¿Por… que me ven así?-**les pregunto **–ni que me hubiera salido otra cabeza-s**e encogió de hombros

–**no, no es eso, pero hace años que no te oíamos reir de esa manera desde lo ocurrido con… ¡AYY!-**se quejó Kev ya que había sido pateada por su gemela, todos en la mesa vieron como la sonrisa de la rubia se borraba y volvía a parecer el gesto serio y frio la morena era la más intriga ya que la sonrisa de la rubia le habai fascinado y quería siempre verla

–**si-**miro a su hermana que habai bajado al cabeza al ver lo que casi había revelado **–creo que me voy a retirar acabo de llegar de un viaje bastante largo y me siento un poco cansada-**se disculpó antes de levantarse de la mesa para irse

–**Este Quinn**-le llamo su hermano **– ¿te vas en taxi?-**le pregunto **–yo me quedo para llevar a las chicas a casa-**le informo

–**Por mí no hay problema**-le dio un intento de sonrisa **–fue un placer conocerlas Marley, Santana y ¿Rachel?-**la morena asintió tímidamente, se despidió de ellas antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Los hermanos Fabray negaron con la cabeza sabían que lo que Kev había mencionado removió sentimientos en la rubia, sabían que tenían que darle su espacio por eso mismo Davon se quedó y no la siguió.

En cambio las otras tres chicas no sabían que pensar y más la morena que se quedó intriga al momento de escuchar que la rubia no se reía de esa manera hace años y que una palabra que ella también le había dicho cuando se encontraron le causara eso le alegro de cierta manera de la que se había olvidado en años.

Mientras todos ellos siguieron platicando una rubia caminaba con dirección a su casa, volvía tener esa rabia con ella misma, esa que sintió al enterarse de la traición de Puckerman, de enterarse de la muerte de Noelia y la desaparición de su hija, sabía que toda la culpa era de Marcus y del odio que sentía contra su padre.

Siguió caminando cuando de la nada varios hombres vestidos de negro se le acercaron, pero también una rubia que al parecer era al líder y la persona que no quería ver ni en pintura, el maldito traidor estaba con esa misma sonrisa cínica.

–**Así que la heredera de la corona por sobre su hermano está de vuelta**-hablo el morena, quien ahora usaba un parche para cubrir la falta de uno de sus ojos, pero la cicatriz se podía ver

–**No lo estás viendo Puckerman-**le miro con odio

–**así es Quinn Fabray, estas de vuelta, estas preparada para caer-**le sonrió

–**Ni en tus sueños-**contesto, antes de empezar a correr y meterse por un callejón para evitar que las personas que pasaban por ahí los vieran

–**Síganle-**ordeno a la rubia líder.

Todos salieron detrás de la rubia y entraron por donde esta había entrado, al hacerlo empezó un lucha los hombres lanzaban golpes contra la rubia que se defendía de la mejor manera, sin esforzarse al hacerlo y todo porque ella se había estado preparando para momentos como esos, los hombres eran golpeados sin piedad por la rubia.

Puckerman al ver que los hombres eran vencidos con facilidad entro al juego y empezó atacarla con golpes pero Quinn era bastante buena esquivándolos y devolviéndoselos sin que él pudiera hacer nada y ganándole fácilmente.

– **¿es todo lo que tienes Puckerman?-**pregunto **–ves por lo que nunca debes subestimarme, siempre has sido un mediocre y siempre lo serás, no pudiste conmigo cuando lo intentas hace años, ¿quién de hace pensar que ahora lo conseguirás?-**le miro retadoramente

–**Eso es fácil Quinn-**dijo desde el suelo **–se dónde está lo que buscas-**contesto, mientras se levantaba y se unía a la rubia que la veía, Q le miro seria **–hablo de tu hija-**sonrió al ver como la cara de nuestra rubia se desfiguraba **–esa pequeña fruto del amor de mi hermana contigo**-la rubia prácticamente se le abalanzo encima

– **¿Dónde está?-**exigió **–dímelo si no quieres que te mate imbécil**-le apretaba el cuello

–**Suéltalo-**exigió la otra rubia

–**no, y es mejor que no te metas porque si no también morirás**-le dijo, mientras seguía prácticamente estrangulado al moreno, que luchaba por separarse d ela chica

–**suéltalo, él no sabe nada, solo está molestándote**-le informo

– **¿Y cómo lo sabes?-**aunque no quiera dejo al morena y se levantó

–**por qué si lo supiera tú ya estarías muerta, mi padre está buscando a esa niña, dice que es muy importante que si la encuentra con eso controlara a tu familia-**le informo

– **¿Porque me dices todo esto?-**le pregunto, Puckerman solo bajo la cabeza y se acercó

–**porqué yo no puedo seguir con eso Quinn, mi hermana fue asesinada por Marcus por tener un bebe tuyo, e intento hacer los mismo con la bebe, pero mi madre antes de que fuera asesinada también por defender a mi hermana se lo entrego a alguien para que la ocultara pero la mataron antes de que dijera dónde está, desde eso yo estoy en contra de Marcus aunque sigo estando con el-**confeso

–**no sé si pueda creerte que tal si es una trampa, un vez confié en ti y me traicionaste, a un todo lo que paso está presente-**el moreno bajo de nuevo la mirada

–**lo sé, pero ahora no hay trampa todo es verdad, y tengo una aliada muy poderosa que nos va ayudar-**le conto

– **¿Quién es ella?**-pregunto

–**yo-**hablo la otra rubia** –soy Katherine Wilde pero me dicen Kitty, soy hija de Marcus Fabray, pero él no me reconoció ya que no cree que sea su hija, pero soy su primogénita el mato a mi madre para que nadie se enterara que de esto, yo escape de casa antes que pasara eso, y desde eso me tuve que defender sola ya que no tenía a nadie-**contaba

–**bueno… por ahora voy a darte el beneficio de la duda Puckerman, pero si vuelves a lo mismo, yo misma de cortare la cabeza, y si es verdad sobre que mi hija está viva, desplegare a mis hombres para su búsqueda con ayuda tuya, y Kitty ¿Dónde te quedas?**-pregunto

–**en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad es para lo único que me alcanza, me aleje del reino de Tenkenbuan para huir de los hombres de Marcus pero Noah me encontró y me conto todo lo que estaba pasando y quería mi ayuda-**se encogió

–**bien… tu vendrás conmigo, te quedaras en mi casa mis padres deben saber de ti, ya que pensamos que Hidden era la única hija, pero ahora estas tu-**le señalo **–lo cual eres mi prima y tienes que estar con la familia, así que te vienes conmigo**-la otra rubia la miro

–**Está bien-**acepto al ver que no iba a poder negarse

–**y tu-**agarro al chico morena del cuello de su camisa **–más te vale que no intentes de nuevo traicionarme porque morirás en el intento-**aseguro

–**no te preocupes que no lo hare-**sonrió

–**Nos vemos Puckerman, estaré en contacto contigo**-el chico se dio media vuelta y se fue por la oscura calle con sus hombres

–**tu y yo nos vamos a casa-**le aseguro

Las dos rubias salieron del callejón para caminar hacia el pequeño hotel donde la rubia pequeña se estaba quedando al llegar Quinn se dio del lugar donde estaba la otra chica y negó con la cabeza, la chica dijo que iba por sus cosas a su cuarto que la espera ahí, Fabray asintió y la chica se fue, no se imaginaba perder a su madre en manos de su propio padre esa chica había sufrido mucho y todo por Marcus es posible que el hombre no sintiera nada ni por su propia hija, esa chica había sufrido mucho y ha vivido sola desde hace mucho, así que era momento de darle algo más.

–**Ya estoy**-dijo al llegar solo con un maletín

– **¿Es todo?-**pregunto al ver que no tenía muchas pertenecías

–**Sí, es lo único que puedo permitirme-**sonrió

–**Bueno… ¿estudias?-**pregunto al entrar al taxi que las llevaría a su residencia

–**sí, estoy en mi 5 semestre en la facultad de ingeniería que está a un costado de la de medicina, fue una bendición poder haber entrado en ella-**sonrió como si eso fuera lo mejor de la vida

–**Eso es bueno, ¿y eres buena?**-la otra chica la miro

–**Sí, tengo el mejor promedio de toda al facultada, y es por eso que tengo una beca completa y no tengo que pagar nada-**sonrió

–**Eso es bueno chica-**le sonríe

–**Sí, y es por eso que puedo mantenerme a mí-**la miro

–**Lo bueno es que ahora contaras con mi apoyo y con la de mi familia-**le aseguro

– **¿Estas segura?-**pregunta **–no quiero ser molestia para nadie, me he podido cuidar estoy años sola creo que también puedo-**se encogía de hombros

–**no te preocupes mis padres estarán bien con tenerte en casa, así te mantendremos a salvo de todo esto-**en eso el taxista nos decia que ya habíamos llegado **–gracias-**después de pagarle

–**de anda señoritas-**dice antes de irse

Las chicas entran a la residencia, Quinn llevo a la chica hacia donde sabía que estaban sus padres, les explico lo que había pasado y les dijo quién era la chica, Russel no podía creer que su hermano no tuviera corazón para hacer lo que hizo, entonces aseguro que era bienvenida a la residencia y que se considerara de la familia, la chica realmente estaba muy agradecida por eso, Quinn le enseño donde se quedaría y se quedaron platicando hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

–**pasen-**contesto Quinn

–**Q-**la nombraron **–nuestros padres ya nos pusieron al tanto de lo que ha pasado y venimos a ver en que podemos ayudar-**termino Kev

–**Bueno…-**les miro **–les contare…-**la rubia empezó contarles sobre lo que harían y donde buscarían para poder tener información de donde buscar.

En otro lugar mejor dicho en la residencia Berry, tres morenas entraban entre risas y burlas para con la morena bajita, que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

–**¡ya!-**se quejó

–**estas pasada enana, solo estamos jugando-**le sonrió

–**cierto Rach, solo jugamos-**concordó con la latina

–**sí, si eso es lo que dicen-**se cruzaba de brazos

–**vamos Berry acepta que esa rubia te movió el tapete-**la morena frunció el ceño sin descruzarse los brazos

–**Eso no es verdad**-le apuntaba con el dedo **–es que no han visto que la chica me ha tirado el granizado encima-**se quejaba

–**sí, y también hemos visto como tú le tirabas tremendo puñetazo en la cara, no sé cómo la chica no ha quedo noqueada con la fuerza con la que se lo diste, sabes muy bien que debes tratar de contenerte para que no descubran nuestro secreto-**recordó

–**si prima es una alivio que la chica no te haya devuelto el golpe, mejor decir que Satán evito que te golpeara porque ella estaba dispuesta a darte uno, además mira que enterarnos que era la hermana de la que siempre hablan las gemelas Fabray**-la latina asintió.

–**si… es que no espere que la chica viniera y más que fuera estudiar en nuestra facultad, y por lo que las gemelas no han dicho la chica es la mejor en su escuela, y por no decir que de todo Francia tras escuchar su promedia de 9.9-**contaba Rachel **–esto no sé si me guste-**miro a las demás chicas **–saben de lo competitiva que soy, ella será mi mayor rival**-sonrió

–**y tu debilidad**-susurro la latina a la otra castaña rojiza esta asintió.

Las chicas estaban platicando y siguiendo molestando a la morena que solo las fulminaba a las otras dos, cuando las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas dejando paso a una niña rubia de aparentemente 15 años.

–**Rach-**se acercó abrazar a la morena

–**Hola Elizabeth**-le sonrió a la chica

– **¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-**pregunto

–**Estaba leyendo un libro bastante interesante**-le sonrió **–por cierto mama Shelby dijo que te dijera que tus padres y ella tienen que hablar contigo de algo muy importante-**contesto la chica

–**ok Beth, voy a verlos quédate con las primas Santana y Marley-**le sonrió

–**Ok-**se sentó junto a la latina

La morena salió de la sala con dirección al estudio de sus padres, cuando llego se encontró con ellos leyendo varios documento hasta que notaron su llegada.

–**Rachel-**le saludo su padre Hiram

–**qué bueno que llegaste, le pedimos a Beth que te dijera que necesitamos hablar-**informo

–**Si me lo acaba decir**-conto **– ¿de qué me quieren hablar?-**pregunto

–**Siéntate-**pidió Shelby y se quedaron en silencio

– **¿Y para que soy buena?**-le miro una vez sentada en la silla enfrente de ellos

–**bien… creo que sabes cómo es que Beth llego con nosotros, y también sabes porque la hemos mantenido con nosotros sin importarnos que no fuera de nuestra especie-**la morena miro a su madre

–**así es, que es lo que me quieren decir, la madre de la bebe ¿apareció?**-los hombres y la mujer se miraron

–**creo que debes saber que la mujer que trajo al mundo a Beth fue asesinada apenas esta nació, eso no te lo habíamos dicho porque no era relevante, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, también tienes que enterarte que la otra madre esta vivía y no va a tardar en buscar al enterarse que está viva, te lo decimos porque nosotros la conocemos-**le miro a su hija

– **¿Qué hay que hacer?-**pregunto

–**no hay que preocuparnos por ella, es más la madre de Beth va hacer una fuerte aliada para nuestro clan como nosotros lo vamos a ser para el suyo, lo que te estamos diciendo Rachel, es que tus padres y los de la chica hemos hecho un trato irrompible, al trato es que te vas a casar con ella, nuestros clanes se unirán y le darán un heredero de sangre real para los clanes además de ser el primero en su clase-**soltó Shelby dejando a la morena boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Segundo capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Cuándo aparecerá Marcus? ¿Habrá Brittana? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Quinn cuando se entere del contrato? ¿Rachel sabrá quién es la madre de Beth? ¿Cómo reaccionara la morena cuando se entere de toda la historia? ¿Kitty conocerá a Marley? ¿Cuándo a aparecerá Britt? ¿Beth saldrá sobre su historia?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Presentaciones.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Presentaciones

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

_**Diciembre 1913**_

_Una vez que la rubia ya estaba completamente vestida y con su espada en mano, ella y su padre con los demás soldados salieron en sus caballos para el bosque en busca de su hermano, los caballos corrían todo galope por el bisque, espesas ramas de los arboles cubrían el mismo, todos se internaron en lo profundo cuando llegaron, se detuvieron y de un salgo bajaron del caballo._

_La escena que se llevaba a cabo era sorprendente Davon luchaba contra Marcus los golpes de diestra y siniestra se soltaban, las espadas caían y eran vueltas a levantar, Puck estaba luchando contra Gaspar, y el joven Puckerman estaba siendo fácilmente vencido._

_Marcus dio un golpe a Davon que lo mando a estrellarse contra uno de los arboles partiendo este a la mitad y dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, el hombre rubio quería aprovecharse de la situación por lo enfundado su espada se acercó con la intensión de clavarse al chico que poco a poco se reincorporaba pero no pudo hacerlo porque una flecha se le inserto en el antebrazo haciendo que soltara la espada._

_Se voltio lentamente para ver a quien había sido quien le disparara y al ver a la rubia a quien habían herido recuperada sosteniendo el arco y con una mirada inyectada de sangre, si sus ojos eran de color rojo por la cantidad de sangre humada consumido. _

– _**¿Te sorprende verme?-**__se rio malicioso, el hombre se miró el ante brazo para sacarse la flecha _

–_**Esto no se quera así-**__dijo con los dientes apretados levantar su espada para luego intentar lanzarse encima de su sobrina pero la espada de su hermano gemelo se lo impidió _

–_**Ni lo pienses hermano-**__le golpeo haciéndolo tambalear_

_Quinn aprovecho para correr hacia su hermano que mucho cuidado de levantaba de donde había caído, se acercó para darse cuenta que su hermano estaba mal herido. _

–_**Davon**__-lo llamo _

–_**Quinn…-**__salió débilmente _

– _**¿Puedes pararte?-**__pregunto _

–_**eso creo…-**__con la ayuda de la rubia se trataba de levantar, pero al voltear hacia atrás vio que Puckerman venia contra la rubia con su espada por lo que la trato de empujarla para que no fuera herida de nuevo pero la ojiverde amelada no se dejó pero al virar la hoja de la espada entro en su abdomen, ella abrió los ojos pero sus ojos brillaron más rojos que nunca. _

– _**¿Que pasa Quinn?, ahora no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad?-**__se reía, pero la rubia tenía un Az bajo la manga, bueno no un Az sino más bien una navaja la cual hizo deslizar en su mano y sin que el morena se lo esperara se lo clavo en uno de sus ojos moviéndolo causando un diagonal en su ojos, el chico muerto de dolor soltó la espada por lo que la chica logro sacárselo de su abdomen que al momento la herida se cerró, para virarse ayudar a su hermano que aún no se recuperaba._

_Mientras tanto Marcus y Russel peleaban pero el gemelo de Russel al ver que sus solados ser derrotados con facilidad, hizo un movimiento para lograr golpear a su hermano que cayo varios metros lejos de donde estaba lo que le permitió acercarse a Noah que estaba tratando de recargarse en un árbol tratando de parar el sangrado de su ojos._

_Marcus lo ayudo y se perdieron por el espeso bosque, mientras Gaspar se acercaba a sus señores, Russel se acercó ver a sus hijos ya que veía como Quinn trataba de ayudar a su hermano. _

–_**Gaspar-**__llamo al hombre que se acercó más __**–necesito que consigan más sangre-**__le rodeno _

–_**si señor-**__salió seguido de otros hombres dejando a los demás con sus señores _

–_**padre hay que llevar a Davon al castillo está muy mal herido**__-le informaba _

–_**Y tu ¿Cómo estás?-**__le miro _

–_**Mejor que nunca, no pensé que la sangre humana diera todo este poder que siento-**__su padre aun podía ver que tenía los ojos rojos y brillosos _

–_**eso es lo que ocasiono la sangre humana, y no el suero que tomamos-**__tomo a Davon sus su brazos para subirlo al caballo y llevárselo._

_Quinn tomó las riendas de centinela y subio a Blackie para regresar al castillo y ayudar a su hermano que estaba mal herido._

_Capitulo anterior_

– **¿Qué hay que hacer?-**pregunto

–**no hay que preocuparnos por ella, es más la madre de Beth va hacer una fuerte aliada para nuestro clan como nosotros lo vamos a ser para el suyo, lo que te estamos diciendo Rachel, es que tus padres y los de la chica hemos hecho un trato irrompible, al trato es que te vas a casar con ella, nuestros clanes se unirán y le darán un heredero de sangre real para los clanes además de ser el primero en su clase-**soltó Shelby dejando a la morena boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Presentaciones**_

La loba no podía creer lo que su madre le decía, como es que ella tenía que casarse para unir a los clanes, y por lo que también podía comprender era que tenia que tener un hijo, eso no podía estar pasándole, no a ella a un no estaba preparada para seguir con su vida tras la muerte de su ex novio hacia unos meses.

– **¡No puede ser!-**se tomaba el rostro entre las manos

–**Rachel…**-le llamo **–sé que un poco fuerte esto, pero esto se viene hablando desde que las fuerzas rebeldes de los Vamther atacaron por primera vez-**le explicaba **–habíamos acordado que te casarías con el primogénito de la familia pero el chico estaba ya comprometido con otra persona y las que seguía era la hija, ella es muy poderosa no queríamos hacerlo pero consultamos con nuestro consejo de ancianos y Jorcan nos hizo ver un manuscrito bastante antiguo donde nos decía que el matrimonio estaba destinado desde hace mucho, y lo mas es que había una profecía que el descendiente de esa unión sería el más poderoso**-la morena escuchaba cada palabra y no se lo creía

**yo… esto… es muy… no pensaron en mí, en mi decisión yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no podre amar y que seguro ella no me amara, además como tendré un hijo es mujer o vampiresa**-refutaba

–**ehhh…-**los tre se miraron no sabían si decirle o no **–mira Rachel tienes que calmarte… esto decisión ya está tomada no podremos retratarnos, te lo estamos avisando porque esta mañana mismo tenemos una cena de presentación para que se conozca y en menos de un mes se casaran…-**le informaba

– **¿Debes estar bromeando padre?-**miraba a Hiram **– ¿un mes? ¿Un maldito mes?-**chillaba dando vueltas por toda el despacho, sus padres solo la veían ir y venir de un lado para otro.

**Residencia de los Fabray…**

Tanto Russel como Judy estaban esperando que su hija explotara por lo que acaba de escuchar, y no pasó mucho en que eso paso.

– **¿Qué demonios están diciendo?-**grito, lo cual fue escuchado por todo a la mansión

–**que te tienes que…-**no termino de decirlo de nuevo Russel porque la mirada asesina de su hija lo hizo callar

–**eso ya lo escuche… lo que quiero que me digan cómo porque me tengo que casar, yo nunca he aceptado hacerlo no quiero un compromiso como ese-**les miraba seria

–**sabemos que no es fácil pero es lo mejor nuestros pueblos Quinn, si unimos nuestros clanes seremos más poderosos y el primer descendiente de ustedes dos será mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-**le decía **–además ese acuerdo es irrompible es un pacto que se sellara con sangre lo sabes muy bien que cuando yo doy mi palabra no hay nada que la rompa-**le miro serio **–y quieras o no quieras esa boda se llevara a cabo, y te informo de una vez que mañana en la noche se llavera acabo la presentación del compromiso frente a todos nuestros súbditos, los Wolf-Fersth llegaran mañana así que es mejor que ni pienses en desaparecerte-**le señalo

–**si esa es tu decisión así lo acatare, pero quiero que estés consiente que no estoy y no pienso estar de acuerdo, quieres un nieto de la unión de nuestros clanes lo tendrás pero eso no querrá decir que lo veré como un hijo mío será solamente un simple contrato**-termino de decir salió del despacho

–**espero que eso cambie Russel no quiero ver como mi hija no vera a ese niño como su hijo, no quiero ver eso quiero que mi hija cuide de ese bebe y de su futura esposa como es debido, no quiero ese rencor-**el rubio la miro negó con la cabeza

–**no te preocupes… veras que cuando conozca a quien será su esposa ya no pensara de esa manera y posiblemente puede llegar a enamorarse de Rachel-**le trataba de reconfortar

–**Eso espero…-**le abrazo

_**Residencia Berry…**_

La morena había salido del despacho entre molesta y desconcertada porque no se esperaba que sus padres le informaran de su inminente boda con nada menos que con la princesa de los Vampirsth, no tenía ni idea de quien era, no la conocía y tampoco conocía a los de ese reino realmente solamente habai escuchado hablar de ellos pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo eran y ahora se tenía que casar con uno de ellos, además de que la vampiresa era la madre de a quien ya consideraba una hermana, como se lo tomaría Elizabeth enterarse que su madre estaba viva, y de que en vez de la hermana que siempre había sido ahora sería algo así como su madrastra.

– **¿Qué cosas no?-**negó con la cabeza

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala se encontró con sus primas que la miraban curiosas, y eso se debía a la cara de desconcertada que traía por lo que acaba de escuchar.

– **¿Enana que ha pasado?-**pregunto la latina con su típico apodo hacia la chica

–**que es lo que ha pasado… pues les diré así como me lo han dicho en un mes me caso-**soltó, la ojiazul y la latina la miraron como si fuera otra persona

– **¿Qué te casas?-**pregunto **– ¿y con quién?-**la miraba

–**Con la princesa de los Vampirsth-**suelto un suspiro de resignación

– **¡Oh Dios!-**miraba la ojiazul a su prima **–te casaras con una princesa y no solo una princesa si no que es una vampiresa y una de las más fuertes además de hermosas**-la morena al miro

– **¿la conoces? ¿La has visto?-**pregunto **–porque yo en mi vida las he visto y jamás había escuchado su nombre**-las dos chicas además de la morena se miraron para luego ver a la morena

–**no-**negó **–solo lo hemos escuchado de muchos de nuestros amigos y los súbditos del reino pero nada de eso-**la latina sonrió porque era obvio que sabían quién era con la que se tenía que casar y no estaba segura de como su morena prima no había podido asociar el olor de la rubia esa nueva quien es la hermana de las gemelas Fabray, si al parecer lo que le provoca la rubia teñida de rosa era más fuerte que el olor a vampiro

–**lo que dice Marley es verdad no o hemos visto jamás, solo tenemos escuchado que la chica no es para anda fácil además de que estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del país**-contaba

_**Residencia Fabray…**_

La rubia había salido del despacho bastante molesta y alterada por lo que sin más se fue directo al salón de entrenamiento que tenían para poder sacar un poco todo ese coraje que estaba sintiendo, al entrar pidió que le pusieran el máximo, los hombre que manejaban el salón de entrenamiento la vieron pero prefirieron hacer lo que les habían ordenado.

La rubia una vez vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento entre a la cámara y sin más empezó a esquivar balas, que el eran disparadas se subía a los edificios que habían ahí como escala a los verdaderos, para después aparecer unos robots que aprecian mas humanos y la empezaban a lanzar golpes ella los esquivaba y golpeaba a mas no poder, ella también recibiendo golpes pero no como los robots que ya estaban bastante maltrechos.

Ella estuvo más de media hora dentro de esa cámara golpeando lo que se encontrara en su camino, cuando termino salió con una herida en la ceja y el labio partido pero un poco más tranquila, Davon, Val, Kev y Kitty la esperaban afuera.

– **¿Qué te pasa?-**pregunto Kev **–no es normal que estés de este modo, aunque llevemos tiempo sin verte, tú no eres así**-la rubia les miro

–**me voy a casar en un mes, y mañana por la noche se hará el anuncio no hay nada que impida que informen de la unión a los súbditos nuestros y de los Wolf-Fersth-**se encogió de hombros, las gemelas se miraron

– **¿Wolf-Fersth?-**pregunto la más baja de las dos **– ¿qué tienen que ver ellos?-**preguntaba confundida

–**todo-**contesto la ojiverde **–me voy a casar con la princesa de los Wolf-Fersth, ni siquiera he escuchado su nombre ni la he visto, no la conozco y se convertirá en mi esposa-l**es contaba

–**Ehhh… esto es una sorpresa bastante, te casaras con la princesa más fuerte de los clanes de los Lycan, además de la más hermosa para la manada de su especie-**sonrió

– **¿la conoces? ¿Cómo es?-**preguntaba curiosa

–**ehhh… no… no lo que Val quiso decir hermana es que eso son los rumores que se escuchan por los reinos pero realmente nosotras no la conocemos, pero solo son rumores-**le sonrió tratando que no notara que le mentía y es que como su hermana no se habai dado cuenta cuando conoció a Rachel que tenía bastante fuerte el olor a lobo, será que a su hermana se le habai atrofiado algo para que no se diera cuenta, ya esperaba ver la cara que pondría cuando se enterara.

Después de platicar un rato salieron del salón de entrenamiento entre bromas al parecer lo único que necesitaba la rubia después de semejante noticia era sacar toda su frustración guardada.

_**Residencia Berry…**_

Para la morena la noticia no le había hecho ninguna gracia porque realmente con la única persona con la que pensaba se iba a casar fue con su difunto prometido Finn Hudson aquel joven alto a la vez torpe capitán de su tropa, pero muerto en manos del más fiel de los soldados de Marcus.

Pero ahora tener que casarse por unir a dos de los clanes más poderosos de Vampiros y Licántropos, no estaba muy convencida pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo así que lo aceptaría resignada.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Fabray todos estaban ya listos para irse a la universidad, Davon ya se había ido ya que el por ser dos años más adelantado de sus hermanas además como tanto Quinn, Kev, Val y Kitty iban a la facultad de medicina se acompañarían.

–**Vámonos Val que llegaremos tarde**-le decia una apurada Quinn

–**voy… es que no encuentro mi cel-**un grito se dejó escuchar desde las escaleras **–aja… lo encontré-**chillo y después se escucharon pasos **–lista-**dijo al llegar hacia donde estaban

–**ya era hora**-suspiro Kev

Las cuatro chicas chicas salieron y sus autos ya estaban en la entrada Kitty le habían dado a escoger un coche el que quisiera pero la chica se decidió por una Harley Davisson por que los coches no iban con ella, las gemelas Kevery tenía un jaguar rojo mientras Valkiria tenía un McLaren negro, en cambio nuestra vampirita preferida tenía un Lomborghinni embolado Pleiteado.

Llegaron a la facultad en menos de media hora y aparcaron en el estacionamiento, los estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento ahí cuando vieron entrar al Jaguar y al McLaren sabían a quiénes eran, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el Lomborghinni embolado Pleiteado, y más al ver bajar a una rubia con el cabello pintado los mechones de rosa, muy bien ejercitada, con ropa bastante a su medida además de tener los ojos más hermosos que muchos hayan visto nunca.

Pero quien estaba casi babeando era cierta morena que recorría de arriba abajo a la chica, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por sus dos primas que negaron con la cabeza, pero la atención de la ojiazul fue captada por una persona en motocicleta que se detuvo a lado de la chica rubia y las gemelas, cuando esta se quitó el casco Marley no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa, la latina también la vio para luego voltear a ver a ojiazul.

– **¿esa no es la chica que choco contigo cerca de la facultad de Ingeniería a la cual tu trataste muy mal por ser una becada?**-le pregunto

–**sí, yo… no quería bueno… ella…-**no sabía que decir

–**así que esa la chica… espero que le pidas una disculpa Marley sabes muy bien que nuestro clan no permite esa clase comportamiento con nadie**-le advirtió la morena

–**sí, yo lo se…-**miro a su primas **–lo hare ahora**-hablo muy decidida

La ojiazul tomo aire antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban platicando las cuatro chicas seguida de sus dos primas, al llegar las chicas dejaron de conversar para mirarla, la rubia de la motocicleta la ver cambio su sonrisa a un cara más seria lo que le hizo a la desacedada chica tragar fuerte.

–**Marley hola ¿Cómo estad?-**saludo una Kev bastante alegre

–**Ehhh… bien-**le sonrió **–yo… venía a… hablar… contigo-**miro a la chica en la moto la cual la frunció el ceño al escuchar esto.

– **¿Conmigo?-**pregunto a la otra chica

–**Yo… si… ¿podemos hablar a solas?-**pedía nerviosa

Las otras chicas al escuchar eso mejor decidieron dejarlas solas y ellas empezar a caminar hacia sus salones, las gemelas por ser un año menor que su las otras chicas se fueron por otro lado, mientras tanto Quinn, Rachel y Santana por el otro lado para dirigirse hacia su salón.

– **¿Te piensas especializar?-**pregunto la latina a la rubia

–**si**-contesto caminando y tratado que su brazo no rosara el de la morena a lado suyo

– **¿En qué?-**esta vez fue Rachel

–quiero especializar en genética molecular-conto

– **¿En serio?-**preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

–**Si-**les miro **–tengo una prima que está terminando su carrera en esto, por lo que se encuentra en Alemania-**les informo a las otras dos chicas

– **¡Wow! ¿Qué edad tiene?-**pregunto la latina y la rubia rio porque imaginaba el porqué de su pregunta y esa sonrisa hizo que la morena se derritiera

–**tiene 21 años-**contesto, las otras se quedaron con la boca abierta

–**Pero… ¿pero cómo?-**la latina no lo pidió creer

–**eso se debe a que ella siempre fue muy inteligente a los 12 años ya estaba entrando la universidad cosa que sorprendió a sus padres y a los míos por supuesto, pero estaban muy felices, esta es la segunda carrera que estudia-**les platicaba dejando a las otras dos mudas

– **¿Cuál es su nombre?-**pregunto la morena

–**ahh… ella se llama Brittany S. Pierce**-dijo

– **¿cómo Britney Spears?-**la latina ladeo la cabeza

–**algo así-**rio de nuevo al recordar que siempre preguntaban eso

Las chicas llegaron al salón se sentaron en pupitres cerca para seguir platicando en eso estaban cuando el cel de Rachel y Quinn sonaron con un mensaje WhatssApp para cada una respectivamente.

La morena lo saco antes de que el maestro que tocaba a esa hora llegara, la rubia hizo lo mismo sorprendiendo de lo que decia el mensaje y de q_uien era, miro a la morena y esta la miro compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. _

_**WhatssApp Kitty**__ –no voy a entrar hoy a la facultad, solo quería avisarte para que no me esperen posiblemente llegue un poco tarde a la casa, no vemos Quinn ;)_

_**WhatssApp Marls**__ –no voy a entrar a clases hoy, cúbrame con los maestros nos vemos en la casa y posiblemente llegue tarde, así que si mama pregunta invéntenle algo, no vemos chicas :) _

–**Voy a matarla-**susurro la moren

–**y no solo tu**-le sonrió la rubia a la chica que le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo rodar los ojos a la latina

– _****ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán estas dos unicornios azucaradas cuando se vean en la noche y sepan que se van a tener que casar… jajaja ya me imagino es posible que la enana hasta se desmaye siempre tan dramática… la rubia hueca esta… no la conozco mucho… pero posiblemente se cruce de brazos y haga pucheros… como me riere-la latina estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que la maestra él llamaba –si… espero burlarme mucho**_****-**la maestra ya estaba bastante molesta de llamarla y no recibir respuesta, Rachel y Quinn solo miraban a la chica en su mundo

– **¡SEÑORITA LÓPEZ!-**grito y dio un golpe en pupitre de la chica latina que de golpe volvió al mundo real **– ¿no escucha que le estoy hablando?-**la latina había saltado de su asiento y cayó al suelo causando la risa de todos sus compañeros incluidos el de la morena y la rubia la cual se tapaba la boca para que no se dieran cuanta

–**Señorita July, ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-**pregunto levantándose del suelo para sentarse de nuevo en su lugar

– **¿que por qué?-**le miro **–la próxima vez López es mejor que responda cuando paso lista, no me gusta tener que detenerme e ir a ver qué es lo que es más importante para que este en otro mundo-**le miro seria **–bueno después de esto seguiré pasando lista-**siguió hasta donde lo había dejado

– **¿Por qué no me avisaron?-**pregunto molesta

– **¿Qué?-**le miro la morena **–pero si Quinn y yo lo hicimos pero ni caso-**se encogió de hombros

–**Rachel tiene razón te hablamos pero no nos hiciste caso**-le miro

–**Como sea-**estaba seria

–**veo que la conversación está muy interesante señoritas, Schwinger y tú que no conozco, ¿algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-l**es miro **–veo que usted López también está incluida en esto-**la latina negó con la cabeza **–le creeré solo por esta vez, y a ustedes dos más les vale no seguir platicando en mi clase o me veré en la penosa decisión de sacarlas a las dos de aquí-**les señalo antes de quedar enfrente de todos en el salón **–bueno… dejando atrás estos pequeños percances-**las tres chicas se cruzaron de brazos molestas por lo que acaban de presenciar **–empezaremos con algo de cardiología… el tema de hoy será…-**revisaba sus papeles **–Arteriopatía Coronaria…-**y empezó con el tema **– ¿bien alguien sabe que es lo que puede causar esta enfermedad?-**pregunto, y por primera vez Rachel tuvo competencia al levantar la mano porque Quinn también lo había hecho **–veo que alguien más que Schwinger levanto la mano-**la rubia fulmino a la otra rubia por llamar así a la morena –por lo que le daremos la oportunidad a la nueva-sonrió soberbia haciendo que la ojichocolate apretara la mandíbula

–**para empezar señorita July, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, no la nueva-**le miro retadoramente **–y contestando a su pregunta la respuesta… infarto agudo de miocardio, angina inestable, angina de pecho estable-**contesto muy segura

–**ok…-**le miro **–muy bien señorita Fabray ya veo porque el profesor Robert C. Schlant habla muy bien de usted-**todos en el salón miraron a la rubia que le quito importancia ya que todos debían saber que el Robert era un importantísimo cardiólogo que daba clases en Emory University School of Medicine **–la clase a terminado para el jueves quiero un ensayo de 10 mil palabras sobre Arteriopatía Coronaria, su tratamiento, factores de riesgo, técnicas diagnósticas, y también la cirugía de derivación coronaria… eso es todo-**dijo antes de recoger sus cosas y salir del salón.

Cuando salió del salón la morena se acercó a la rubia con Santana para que fueran por algo de comer, la rubia les dijo que estaba bien… y las tres se fueron bajo la atenta mirada de una joven que las seguía sin que se dieran cuanta.

– **¿Entonces conoces a ese cardiólogo que dijo Cassandra?-**pregunto la latina

–**Sí, eso es gracias a Britt-Britt ya que él me lo presento**-sonrió

–**Que bien-**todos se sentaron en una mesa a comer lo que habían comprado.

El dia paso sin contratiempo y todas las clases fueron normales y buenas para Quinn que todo el tiempo estaba con ella, cuando las clases terminaron todos salieron de salón.

– **¡Ey Quinn!-**le llamo Val que venía corriendo con su maletín seguida de una Kevery más tranquila

– **¿Qué paso?-**pregunto al detenerse justo antes de que su hermanita chocara con ella

– **¿Quería preguntarte en que deporte te vas a postular?-**la morena al escuchar deporte para bien su oreja de lobo

–**Eso… en realidad pensaba que podría hacer para el equipo de Fut o básquet**-sonrió

–**En ese caso… te presento a Rachel la capitana de las guerreras del equipo de futbol de la facultad-**le informo, la rubia con mechas rosadas se voltio a ver a la otra chica que el sonrió

–**Siendo así, creo que hare la prueba para el de Fut, tal vez Rachel quiera ser un poco más flexible conmigo-**le guiño un ojo a lo que la morena se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

–**bueno… entonces debemos ir a los vestidores para cambiarnos y hacerte la prueba… espero que hayas venido preparada porque te aseguro que el enano no será para nada flexible-**sonrió Santana

–**lo esperaba-**contesto la ojiverde.

Todas se dirigieron a los vestidores para chicas y especialmente para el equipo de Fut de la facultad, una vez cambiadas se dirigieron a la cancha, la morena estaba comiéndose con la mirada el trasero de la rubia con esos shorts pegados que traía puesto y su loba interior estaba casi saliendo, y bueno nuestra ojiverde amelada no se quedaba atrás y es que su mirada no se podía apartar de las largas, firmes, bien torneadas, hermosas y bronceadas piernas de la morena que se dejaban ver por el shortsito que traía puesto.

–**bueno… chica rubia hay hacer estiramiento y que correr, si no queremos lesionarnos-**dictamino la morena y todas acataron la orden.

Empezaron a hacer flexiones, sentadillas, estirar brazos, piernas y más, antes de empezar a correr todas estaban a buen ritmo más Quinn y Rachel que iban a la par, mientras las demás la seguían, una vez que le dieron 5 vueltas a al canchas la morena decidió ver cómo era la rubia en la conducción del balón, cosa que sorprendió a todas al ver como el balón ni se despegaba de su pie.

Una vez visto eso le hizo hacer zancadas, hacer zigzag con dominio del balón, hacer springs y mucho mas, para después hacerle hacer tiros, ponerle a porteriar, la cual resulto ser muy buena, pero necesitaban probarla como delantera y así lo hicieron cuando las demás chicas llegaron, la morena estaba sonriendo porque la rubia era lo que habían buscado.

Terminaron de hacerle la prueba y todas se pusieron bajo un árbol para calmarse y platicar.

–**pues…-**miro a la chica **–solo me queda decirte… bienvenida al equipo Quinn Fabray-**le sonrió

–**Gracias por aceptarme**-le devolvió la sonrisa

Una vez que todos ya estaban fueron a las duchas para darse un baño, una vez listas todas se despidieron para verse mañana, Quinn con un beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió pero no dijo nada, se fueron a su casa.

La morena pensando en la sonrisa que desde que conocido a la rubia eran pocas veces que le sonreía, cosa que el intrigaba pero también sabía que esa sonrisa jamás seria para ella ya se tenía que casar con quien sabe quién, aunque su corazón empezará a latir por otra persona.

En cambio la rubia pensaba que en lo que llevaba de regreso a Los Angeles y de conocer a esa morena había sonreído más que en miles de años cosa que no se explicaba, pero al sonrisa que tenía ala pensar esa pequeña ojichocolate de borraba al pensar que en la noche conocería a su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

La hora de la cena en la residencia Fabray era ya un hecho todos se encontraban ya listos, varios de los súbditos de los dos clanes ya se encontraban en la parte trasera de la residencia, la rubia estaba ya vestida con una traje bastante pegado a su cuerpo, su cabello muy bien peinado, unas botas de tacón de aguja, maquillaje ligero, y la capa que su padre obligadamente le hizo ponerse, ahora se encontraba sentada en su lugar que le habían puesto eso si la cara de pocos amigos nada ni nadie se lo quitaba.

Por otra parte una morena estaba llegando a al entrada de la residencia estaba bajando de la limosina de la mano de sus padres, seguida de sus dos primas una ojiazul que tenía una enorme sonrisa cosa que las otras dos chicas, los Berry, Shelby, los López, Beth y la madre de la chica no sabían el porqué, pero la latina ya se olía algo.

La morena vestía un vestido blanco extrapole que le llegaba a mitad delas piernas revelando sus hermosas piernas, su cabello castaño suelto con algunas ondas, ligero maquillaje, y por supuestos unos tacones negros de tacón de aguja.

Entraron seguidos de varios miembros más de su clan, la rubia no estaba pendiente de quienes llegaban, y tampoco la morena que estaba bastante seria, la morena se quedó un poco rezagada, Marley le había dicho que había visto a alguien y se fue, Santana bueno… ella alguien le llamo la atención y se fue tras ella, quedando solo la morena.

Los Berry se acercaron a los Fabray que estaban un poco alejados de todos los demás, pero no solo los Berry se acercaron también una linda jovencita rubia con los mismos ojos que Quinn, los Fabray al verla se quedaron quietos.

– **¿Ella… es ella?-**pregunto temerosa

–**sí, es ella… la señora Norah Puckerman nos la entrego para protegerla antes que Marcus la matara, prometimos no revelar esto… pero están en su derecho de saberlo… la unión de nuestros clanes es lo más importantes y ella como la hija de Quinn tiene derecho a conocerla**-informo

Todos los Fabray estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez Feliz, y es que no se esperaban encontrarse con una joven así idéntica a su hija, esa niña que Quinn empezó a buscar desesperada tras el encuentro con Puckerman, siguieron hablando y dijeron que esa misma noche revelarían la verdad frente a todos, pero ahora era momento de presentar a las prometidas.

–**Davon ve por Quinn-**pidió

–**si padre-**se retiró

–**Creo que me tocara ir en busca de Rachel-**dijo una Beth confundida por todo

Cada quien contra a las que buscaban y se la llevo junto a sus padres, una vez que ya estaban ahí, quedaron en frente y las dos abrieron los ojos enormemente al verse.

–**Bueno ya que están aquí-**Russel fue el que tomo la palabra **–Quinn quiero presentarte a tu prometida Rachel Berry princesa de los Wolf-Fersth-**la rubia abrió la boca

–**Rachel hija, ella es Quinn Fabray tu prometida la princesa de los Vampirsth-**informo Hiram

Y las chicas estaban completamente en shock por lo que acaban de escuchar es que quien le iba a decir a ellas dos estarían prometidas y en un mes casadas, y deberán dar un descendiente de sus sangres.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Tercer capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Cuándo aparecerá Marcus? Este buey se esconde ¿Habrá Brittana? Como vimos a alguien conoció a Santana ¿Quién creen que sea? ¿Kitty conocerá a Marley? ya vimos que sí, y se conocieron muy bien ¿Cuándo a aparecerá Britt? Muy pronto ¿Beth sabrá sobre su historia? Bueno el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Compromiso y Sorpresa.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Compromiso y Sorpresa

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**gaby16,**__**Andrea**__**, **__**shion16**__**, **__** .9,**__**Guest**__**, **__**Shion,**__**shion18**__**, **__**Shion,**__por sus comentarios, por los que dejan Follow, los que me ponen en favoritos, o los que simplemente se pasan a leer._

* * *

_**Enero 1914**_

_La legión de Lycan luchaban contra los Vanther aquel grupo comandando por el gemelos del Rey Russel Fabray de Montheshouress, Marcus estaba luchando contra esos lobos, Hiram y Leroy Berry luchaban con un grupo de lobos, mientras la hija de ambos Rachel luchaba alado de sus primas Santana y Marley, ellas peleaban con varios._

_Ellas no se habían transformado pero al ver que ya no quedaba de otra es por eso que se miraron, para luego transformarse en unos enormes lobos, que empezaron a tacar a los soldados que luchaban con las espadas tratando de defenderse pero les era imposible._

_A un lado el capitán Finn Hudson peleaba con ayuda de su compañeros inseparables Mike y Matt ellos dos eran dos jóvenes bastantes fuertes, ahora tenían su forma de lobo, y todos ellos peleaban contra las tropas que lideraba Puckerman, quien ahora utilizaba un parche en el ojo, donde nuestra vampiresa le había clavado el puñal._

_Las tres lobas despedazaban a los soldados que se interponían en su camino para atacar a Marcus, el cual al ver que no iban a poder salir ilesos de eso dio la orden de acabar con ellos, Noah al estar con una espada espacialmente para matar a los Lycan._

_Por como tenía más cerca a esa Lobo gris con café por lo que se le fue encima, Rachel que había terminado con uno de los hombres volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su prometido, pero lo que vio la dejo helada._

_Finn estaba siendo atacado por la mano derecha de Marcus, la morena intento correr hacia el pero fue demasiado tarde porque el lobo había sido atravesado por la espada de Puckerman, el lobo inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad convirtiéndose en humano, la sangre brotaba de su pecho al igual que de su boca. _

–_**Te creíste más inteligente ¿no perro?-**__saco la espalda de su pecho y le clavo en el abdomen._

_Rachel corría hacia donde estaba pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el joven prometido de la princesa caía sin vida al suelo, mientras un moreno reía por su triunfo, que no noto como la loba se abalanzaba contra él y le mordía la pierna izquierda haciéndole sangrar. _

_La morena no podía nada más que hacer que lanzarse sobre él, pero la espada encajándose en su costad la hizo detenerse, cayendo al suelo y transformándose en humana, la sangre salía de su costado. _

– _**¡Maldita!-**__chillo el moreno al ver que la mordida no dejaba de sangrar –me la pagaras-como pudo se levantó y corrió lejos de la morena que trataba de acercarse al joven alto. _

–_**Finn… Finn-**__le llamaba con la voz entrecorta __**–amor no me puedes dejar-**__decia, cuando llegó junto a el __**–vamos, tienes que reaccionar-**__le golpeaba la mejilla para que reaccionara, pero el chico ya no estaba ya con vida __**–no… no Finn… no-**__lloraba con el cuerpo inerte de su prometido _

–_**Rachel…-**__la abrazaba __**–Rach… Rach… ya no hay nada que hacer-**__Santana la abrazo fuerte no quería romperse ahí, sabía que su prima la necesitaba __**–vamos… ya no podemos hacer nada…-**__la morena estaba todavía en shock ya ni se acordaba de su herida _

–_**Está muerto San…-**__lloraba __**–está muerto…-**__seguía llorando_

–_**lo se… **__-la abrazaba __**–lo se… pero tú necesitas que te atiendan… esa herida es grave…-**__con sus manos trataba de parar el sangrado _

–_**eso no me im…-**__no termino de decirlo porque se desvaneció en los brazos de Santana, que la ayudaba. _

– _**¡Rachel!-**__chillo al verla desmayada y pálida._

_Santana se trasformó y como pudo coloco a la morena en su lomo y salió corriendo para donde estaban los demás, sabía que ahora tenía que avisar que la princesa estaba mal herida, además que Finn yacía muerto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar a todos los demás, al llegar hasta donde Hiram y Leroy con Marley._

_Al ver llegar a la latina corrieron y tomaron a la morena den brazos, Santana se transformó, y tenía cara de pánico. _

– _**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-**__pregunto un Leroy asustado al ver a su pequeña en ese estado _

–_**la ataco la mano derecha de Marcus… Finn… él está… él está muerto-**__informó con voz rota __**–lo han matado… Rachel está herida por el mismo que lo hizo…-l**__os demás no podían creer que el joven Hudson estuviera muerto __**–lo siento… él fue muerto y Rachel lo vio, ataco a Puckerman pero esta pudo herirla, hay que atenderla y cuando despierta hay que esta para ella-**__declaro S _

–_**es verdad esto será un golpe duro para ella.**_

_Todos no sabían que hacer habían perdido a un miembro importantísimo para la especie, él era un chico dulce que siempre estaba para todos un buen muchacho quien era el prometido de la princesa._

_Capitulo anterior…_

Cada quien contra a las que buscaban y se la llevo junto a sus padres, una vez que ya estaban ahí, quedaron en frente y las dos abrieron los ojos enormemente al verse.

–**Bueno ya que están aquí-**Russel fue el que tomo la palabra **–Quinn quiero presentarte a tu prometida Rachel Berry princesa de los Wolf-Fersth-**la rubia abrió la boca

–**Rachel hija, ella es Quinn Fabray tu prometida la princesa de los Vampirsth-**informo Hiram

Y las chicas estaban completamente en shock por lo que acaban de escuchar es que quien le iba a decir a ellas dos estarían prometidas y en un mes casadas, y deberán dar un descendiente de sus sangres.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Compromiso y Sorpresa.**

Las dos estaban en shock no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, ellas y apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras como es que se iban tener que casa en menos de un mes.

–**Esto es una broma ¿verdad?-**la rubia fue la primera en hablar **–esto tiene que ser una broma-**seguía, la morena estaba también muy confundida

–**Papas ¿es broma?-**pregunto saliendo de su letargo

–**lamento informarles a las dos que no es así, ustedes se casaran en un mes-**confirmo Russel

–**esto… pero… -**las dos estaban que no se lo creían **–por lo que veo se conocen, según hemos platicado ustedes estudian en Facultad de medicina… y van en el mismo grado… lo que quiere decir que se han visto-**comentaba Hiram

–**Ya que ya se conocen ahora podrían ir a un lugar apartado y platicar-**sugirió Shelby ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de las dos chicas

–**Vamos Rachel-**la rubia no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces por lo que tomo a la morena de la mano y se la llevo lejos de ellos.

Los padres de ambas se quedaron viendo cómo se iban y se perdían por el jardín, ellos estaban seguros que el amor podría surgir entre las dos, sabían que no sería fácil, ya que las chicas se tenían que casar y eso era peor.

En otra parte una rubia tenia a una ojiazul contra la pared de una de las habitaciones, las dos estaban desnudas la rubia penetraba fuertemente a la otra chica que solo gemía por el placer que sentía.

–**sí, si… ¡dios! ¡Kitty! Si, si… más rápido-**pedía enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de la chica.

La rubia acataban las ordeno por lo que la empezó a embestir mas fuerte, sus caderas se movían tan rápido, Kitty alzo a Marley y sin salir de ella la llevo a la cama adonde se subio y siguió penetrándola duramente.

En la barra estaba una latina tratando que una rubia ojiazul le hiciera caso, la verdad es quien viera a Santana López rogando prácticamente.

– **¡oh vamos!... solo es un trago-**decia

– **¿Que no entiendes cuando alguien te dice no?-**pregunto al chica

–**sí, pero no quiero darme por vencida contigo-**le sonrió

–**como quieras Santana López-**le miro y bebió de su copa

–**Bueno al menos me dirás tu nombre…-**le miro

–**ok… ¿si te lo digo mes dejaras en paz?-**pregunto

–**probablemente…-**se encogió de hombros

–**bien me llamo Brittany S. Pierce-**soltó con una sonrisa que dejo boba a la latina

–**Espera… ¿tú eres la prima doctora de Quinn?-**pregunto sorprendida que fuera una hermosura

–**así es… soy prima de Quinnie-**dijo de manera infantil **–como ya te lo dije te pido que me dejas…-**la latían la miro

–**no lo creo, no te dejare hasta consiga una cita contigo…**-la ojiazul rio

–**siéntate a esperar, que te vas a cansar parada **contesto burlescamente

Y su nuestra latina sintió su corazón latir al ver que por primera vez alguien se le negaba cosa que nunca antes le había pasado.

Las otras dos que tuvieron su momento de pasión en una de las habitaciones de la residencia, estaban vistiéndose entre besos y caricias, las dos después de la mañana donde discutieron terminando como ahora, habían decidido empezar algo, pero ahora al verse no se pudieron contenerse y terminaron haciendo el amor.

–**ummm… Kitty…-**sonrió al ver como la chica peleaba para que su nueva erección bajara

–**Es tu culpa… quien te manda hacer tan sexy y caliente**-le dijo

–**Te ayudo…-**dijo al hacerse y tomársela para empezar a masturbarla ella, la rubia solo gemía por el placer que sentía.

– **¡ahhhh!-**gimió al llegar en la mano de la ojiazul que sonrió con satisfacción por lo que había logrado

–**No se te olvide tirar eso…-**señalo hacia el preservativo que habían utilizado, la rubia se acercó lo tomo y lo arrojo al primer bote que encontró

–**Vamos-**se terminó de colocar su pantalón

En eso su celular sonó por lo que lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de Puck, lo leyó y al hacerlo abrió los ojos enormemente.

– **¡No es posible!-**chillo

– **¿Qué pasa Kitty?-**pregunto la otra la chica, le mostró el mensaje

–**Hay que avisar a todos…-**dijo al terminar de hacerlo

– **¿quién es ese, y porque te avisa?-**le dijo

–**es Noah, la mano derecha de Russel él es un aliado mío y de Quinn, él nos va ayudar para detenerlo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteró de esta celebración, pero si él me está diciendo que Marcus piensa atacar es porque es verdad, hay que avisar-**dijo antes de tomar de al mano a la otra chica y tirar de ella hacia afuera.

En tanto Quinn y Rachel caminaban platicando por todo el jardín ya habían aclarado todo lo relacionado a su unión, las dos estaban de acuerdo que no era la manera en la que querían casarse.

–**la verdad es que si te estoy sincera no reaccione muy bien ante la noticia**-declaro Quinn

– **No solo tú, yo no me imaginaba que me comprometerían de esta manera, yo pensé que cuando esto pasara es que yo escogería a la persona con la que pasaría la eternidad-**sonrió

–**yo concuerdo contigo si llegue a imaginar que algún dia me casaría pensé hacerlo con la persona que yo amara y me amara, a la que elegiría entre muchas no de esa manera-**contaba

–**estoy de acuerdo… Quinn…-**la llamo

– **¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-**pregunto **–si soy sincera... soy sincera y si, si me enamore solo una vez… pero ella ya no está…-l**e miro

–**Lo siento…-**se disculpó

–**no lo sientas, y dime ¿tú te has enamorado?-**pregunto

–**Sí, de mi prometido que murió hace años-**recordó

–**lo siento… no fue mi intensión…-**decia

–**no te preocupes lo entiendo, mira Quinn nuestro matrimonio se llevara a cabo queramos o no, por lo que me parece lo más sensato es que nuestra relación sea cordial-**sonrió

–**estoy de acuerdo… serás mi esposa y por lo que dicen nuestros padres también la madre de mis hijos… es por eso que creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad de conocernos y porque no intentar una relación…-**decia, la morena no se esperaba esa propuesta pero no podía negar que le agradaba la idea, y más el poder querer a esa rubia que le miraba con una sonrisa

–**yo encantada de conocernos… y tienes razón creo que podemos tener una relación y porque no, nuestro matrimonio podría convertirse en verdad-**le miro sintiendo un inmenso deseo de besar esos labios que le sonreían.

Y no solo ella Quinn también estaba tratando de no saltarle encima a esa morena, y es que su olor le estaba penetrando tan profundo que le estaba nublando su juicio, poco a poco las dos mujeres se fueron acercando poco a poco, estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando una ojiazul y una rubia llegaron.

–**Quinn-**llamo

–**Rachel**-llamo la otra

Las dos asustadas se separaron lo más rápido de ellas nerviosas por lo que estaba por suceder, las otras recién llegadas se dieron cuanto que habían interrumpido algo, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora si no lo que estaba por suceder.

– **¿Qué, que pasa Kitty?-**pregunto un poco sonrojada la rubia

–**Esto-**dijo entregándole el celular, ene le que leyó el mensaje

–**No puede ser-**casi grito **–hay que avisarle a mis padres hay que estar preparados…-**decia segura **–Rachel… hay que advertirle a tus padres… y a todos…-**decia tomando su mano para ir con sus padres

– **¿Qué pasa?-**preguntaba la morena

–**Marcus… atacara ahora… hay que estar preparados-**decia sin soltar la mano de la morena

– **¿Cómo lo sabes?-**pregunto

–**Puckerman la mano derecha de Marcus… esta aliado conmigo… después de que mataran a su madre y a su hermana, el busca como vengarse de él… es por eso que hizo un trato conmigo y Kitty, nos mantendrá informado de todos sus movimientos, él era hermano de a la chica de la que me enamore y la que me dio el hermoso regalo de ser madre… pero nunca he podido conocer a mi hija porque… Norah la madre de Noelia y de Noah… ella oculto a mi hija, y la asesinaron antes de que pudiera decirle a Puck donde estaba, él la quiere proteger de Marcus porque él sabe que si la tiene con él le será más fácil derrotar a mi padre-**la morena escuchaba sabía que tenía que decirle lo de Beth, y este era el momento

–**Quinn-**le llamo esta se detuvo las otras dos chicas supieron que tenían que ser ellas quienes avisaran ya que ellas tenían que hablar

–**Nos adelantaremos…-**se fueron

– **¿Qué pasa Rachel?-**pregunto viéndole a la cara

–**tu hija… ella… como te lo digo… Quinn tu hija fue criada por nosotros… ella… está aquí-**soltó

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **–dime que no me es broma… por favor… no sabes cuánto la he buscado…-**la morena le miro

–**es verdad… ella está aquí… nosotras la criamos… cuando se nos fue entregada… Quinn ella es mi hermana…-**le dijo

– **¡dios Rachel!-**le soltó la mano para abrazarla y levantarla del suelo **–gracias… gracias-**le decia sin dejar de abrazarla **–pensé que jamás la encontraría y gracias a tu familia ella ha estado a salvo… más que nunca te estaré agradecida… y ahora haremos funcionar este matrimonio… lo haremos como es debido…-**le miro **–quiero que tengamos una cita…-**pidió con una sonrisa

–**Acepto…-**le devolvió la sonrisa

–**Sabes que eres la única capaz de hacer que sonría cuando desde hace mucho no lo hacía-**le confesaba

–**No, no lo sabía-**le miraba

Las dos se acercaron si darse cuenta y esta vez por fin presionó sus labios la una con la otra, las dos chicas se olvidaron de que estaban por atacar y disfrutaron de su beso, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

El ruido de gente corriendo con algunos gritos las hizo separarse, las dos se miraron, la morena le sonrió.

–**Espero que esto no te sorprenda…-**dijo **–voy a transformarme cuando lo haga sube en mi lomo-**le pedio

–**Pero… no…-**la morena le miro

–**Solo hazlo…-**y así sin más se transformó en un enorme hermoso lobo.

La rubia no podía no abrir los ojos con sorpresa pero también con admiración, es que ver a ese lobo enorme de color leche con café, pero esos impresionantes ojos color chocolate que la miraban expectante eran de esa morena que le estaba robando el aliento, la loba se acercó y se unto en ella dándole a entender que le acariciara y así lo hizo.

–**Vamos…-**dijo de un brinco subio en el lomo del lobo.

La loba empezó a correr con la vampiresa encima de ella, agarrándose de su cuello ya que no quería lastimarla al tomarse de su pelaje, tan suave y perfecto, cuando llegaron ahí todos estaban en una fila, Quinn se bajó de la loba y corrió hacia su hermano quien le entrego su espada, la cual tomo y la envaino hacia las personas que estaban atacando.

– **¿Cómo lograron entrar?-**pregunto a su padre

–**fueron muy precavidos al llegar aquí… se hicieron pasar por alguno de nosotros si no fuera porque Kitty y Marley avisaron nos hubieran tomado desprevenidos-**contaba

–**lo sé, Puckerman fue quien dio la alerta al aparecer está haciendo las cosas bien**-comento, Rachel convertida en loba se restregó en la pierna de la rubia que la miro para dejarle una caricia en el cabeza

–**que sorpresa más agradable…**-hablaba el gemelo malvado del padre de Quinn

–**Que quieres aquí Marcus…-**el otro solo se rio

–**solo venía a ver si los rumores de la unión de tu clan con el esos perros…-**veía despectivamente a los Lycan

–**cállate Marcus…-**salió en defensa Quinn

–**no lo hare… ah… pero si eres la estúpida que se casara con una perra como ella… no te basto embarazar a una plebeya… ahora deshonraras la sangre real al unirla con la de ella…**-sonrió **–mi misión aquí era decirles que tengo a tu hija…**-informo, Puckerman al escuchar eso se tensó sería posible que la tuviera y no le hubiera informado **–así que si al quieren con vida… bajaran esas armas… si no quieren que dé la orden que la maten y traigan su cabeza…-**sonrió malignamente

Rachel se unto en Quinn llamando su atención…Brittany envainaba su espada frente a unos de los soldados que estaban cerca, Santana ya estaba en su forma de lobo, una hermosa loba de color blanco con manchas cafés y esos ojos oscuros estaba a lado de la rubia doctora, Kitty también tenía su espada y su ahora novia Marley estaba ya transformada en una hermosa loba blanca con manchas grises y sus impresionantes ojos azules que miraban a su rubia.

Hiram, Leroy, Shelby estaban ya en forma de lobos, Hiram en uno blanco con unos ojos cafés, Leroy en un café con manchas negras con ojos oscuros y Shelby era una de color café con manchas blancas y unos ojos cafés oscuros parecido a los de Rachel.

Russel envainaba su espada al igual que su esposa Judy, Davon estaba a lado de sus soldados, mientras las gemelas miraban a su alrededor en busca de algo que les pudiera hacer tener el control.

Todos escucharon lo que Marcus decia acerca de que tenía a la hija de Quinn, y los que sabían que la chica estaba ahí, no lo creía por lo que negaban con la cabeza y se rieron.

–**Te equivocas Marcus…**-hablo uno voz conocida para los lobos

– **¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-**le miraba furioso por retarlo de esa manera

– **¿Qué quién soy?-**alzo la ceja muy al estilo Fabray… Quinn que volteo a er quien era se quedó estupefacta al ver a la chica… y es que podía decirse que era casi su clon… era posible… era ella, sintió una lamida en su mano de Rachel y eso le hizo saber que era ella… era su hija **–Elizabeth Corcoran… la hija biológica de la Princesa al trono Lucy Quinn Fabray y de Noelia Puckerman… así que lo que dices de tenerme no es cierto…-**rio prepotente

Marcus al escuchar quien era sintió una ira asi que la estúpida de Norah había sido capaz de darle a los lobos para que cuidaran de ella y no le hiciera daño, esa mujeres siempre fregándole la vida hasta su ultimo dia.

Santana y Marley miraron hacia Beth que se acerca a su rubia madre que la miraba muy sorprendida que ella supiera quien era, Puck al ver a la chica sonrió… tenía los ojos de su hermana… esos ojos de color azul profundo por fin podía conocer a su sobrina… era hora de que aprovechara el momento para cobrar su venganza… tomaría la distracción de Marcus y lo heriría de muerte.

Marcus salió de su letargo al ver como la rubia se acercaba a su verdadera madre… no dejaría que fueran felices si él no lo era, Russel le quito a Judy… así que pagara su desdicha.

–**ataquen-**grito

Todos los soldados de Marcus se lanzaron hacia ellos, y todos se defendieron como podían, Quinn protegía a su recién encontrada hija… ya que al parecer Beth… luchaban sin ventaja, Santana estaba haciendo equipo con Britt la cual hería con su espada y Santana mordía el cuello del quien fuera.

Marley mordía a quien se le quisiera acercar menos a Kitty que también se le acercaba, los Berry y Shelby también atacaban a varios, Russel peleaba con Marcus, Puck solo fingía que peleaba con los lobos porque en realidad no lo estaba haciendo.

Quinn logro vencer a muchos y seguía peleando, seguida de una Rachel en forma de loba, mientras la rubia luchaba contra dos Vanther, la morena había divisado a Puck… quería vengarse de el por haber matado de esa forma a su difunto prometido, por lo que corrió con la intensión de atacarlo pero una rubia ojiverde amelada se lo impidió metiéndose en su camino y recibiendo ella la mordida en su brazo en lugar del morena, que vio la escena con horror al ver como la sangre brotaba del brazo de la otra chica.

Rachel al instante que se dio cuenta de su error se transformó en humana y corrió en ayuda de su prometida… se rompió la blusa para enrollarse la en la herida, Puckerman sabía que era su momento, Marcus gozaba de estar distraído por lo que había pasado, así que tomo sus espada y se levantó de donde estaba.

La morena lo vio se imaginó lo peor al verlo con la espada, pensando que las mataría, pero al ver que pasaba a un lado y se iba en dirección de un distraído Marcus, solo vio como el moreno incrustaba su espada en el abdomen del líder de los Vanther… lo vio caer de rodillas, pero eso no le importaba solo quería ver que Quinn estuviera bien.

La rubia al ver a la morena y su cara de preocupación sonrió quitándose la improvisada venda para mostrarle que no tenía nada ya que ella era capaz de regenerarse inmediatamente, la morena se sintió mejor al ver que no había de que preocuparse.

–**No sabes cuándo me asuste al ver que fue a ti a la que mordí y no ese imbécil…-**decia

–**se cómo te sientes… el mato a tu prometido… pero ahora él es muy importante para nosotros…**-le comentaba **–míralo ahora… el… el ¿Qué paso?-**dijo al levantarse y ver mal herido al chico.

Con la morena se acercaron hacia donde el moreno estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando, todos los lobos volvieron a su forma humana para acercarse ayudar a los que resultaron heridos, la morena y en su forma ya humana se acercó.

– **¿Qué ha pasado?-**pregunto Quinn

–**Marcus se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico y aunque lo haya herido logro clavarle su espada en el muslo estuvo a punto de matarlo pero logre defenderlo… pero con esta traición el no estará muy contento…-**decia suspirando

–**No se quedara quieto…-**hablo Puck **–él va atacar… pero no aquí… si no al reino… ustedes no están ahí… lo que quiere decir que sus barrearas son bajas el buscara vengarse…-**seguía diciendo con dolor y las venas resaltando en su piel

–**padre… hay que hacer una hemodiálisis para limpiar sus sangres…-**comento, al ver que el chico estaba prácticamente cerrando los ojos

–**Gaspar… llévenlo dentro…-**ordeno Russel

–**Si amo…-**tomaron al chico en brazos

–**Y díganle a los ancianos que le hagan la hemodiálisis…-**le decia

–**Tío si quieres yo me puedo encargar de eso-**hablo Britt

–**cierto… esta la doctora aquí-**Quinn rodo los ojos

–**ay si, la doctora-**se burló

– **¿Ummm… celosita Quinnie?-**le miro con una sonrisa Britt

–**Para nada**-le saco la lengua

–**eh… no quiero meterme pero creo que l chico necesita ser atendido-**decia una Judy con una sonrisa **–es verdad… me voy-**entro para seguir a Gaspar con el chico

–**bueno… ya que no creo que sea el momento adecuado para anunciar su compromiso-**miro a las dos chicas **–se adelantara la unión…-**hablo Hiram, Russel asintió

–**es lo mejor… necesitamos regresar a Montheshouress y preparar nuestro ataque-**las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas

–**pero… pero… ella… yo… es pronto-**no sabía que estaba diciendo la morena

–**es lo mejor… no podemos perder el tiempo, en una semana se llevará acabo la unión… no esperemos que estén de acuerdo pero ya vieron lo que acaba de pasar… Marcus ataco aquí con humanos cerca… es muy peligroso que ataca en el reino… ahí hay muchas familias que pueden estar expuestas**-las dos se miraron y asintieron

–**Está bien-**aceptaron

Siguieron platicando de lo que harían, mientras tanto Rachel jalo a Quinn con ella para decirle de nueva cuento que lo sentía por haberla herido aunque se regenerada rápido.

–**Deja ya de disculparte… si no me molestare contigo**-le señale

–**Bueno… está bien-**le sonrió

–**ey, disculpen…-**hablo una rubia que llego junto a ellas

–**Beth…-**susurro la morena

–**Rachel po… ¿podrías dejarme a solas con ella?-**le pregunto

–**Claro…**-le sonrió

–**nos vemos después Quinn… Beth…-**le acaricio su brazo

Al irse la morena las dos rubias se quedaron mirando cómo no sabiendo que decir, Quinn miraba a la chica que tenía enfrente y no podía creer que al chica fuera casi idéntica ella salvo los ojos que los tenía igual que Noelia.

–**yo… yo**-la rubia madre no sabía que decir

–**No digas nada mama**-le llamo **–tu no sabías nada… a ti te engañaron… pero al enterarte de la verdad no has dejado de buscarme…-**le miraba

–**Hija…-**susurro **–puedo… ¿puedo abrazarte?-**pidió

–**Por supuesto…-**la ojiverde se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente, temiendo que cuando la dejara de abrazar se desapareciera **–no me iré a ningún lado… soy tu hija… y mi deber es estar contigo…-**la rubia madre le miro al separarse

–**Si tú lo quieres así será…-**le sonrió feliz

–**sabes… voy a pasar de ser la hermana de Rachel a ser su hija…**-rio por eso

–**Algo así pensé…-**le dio un abrazo más

–**vamos… creo que tendremos tiempo de seguir platicando… hay que ver que haremos sobre Marcus…-**decia

–**sabes que él no se quedara de brazos cruzados y menso ahora que el su mano derecha le traiciono…-**contaba

–**Beth… ese chico es tu tío… él es el hermano de Noelia…-**le informo

–**lo se… escuche lo que le dijo a Marcus antes de atacarlo… por eso te digo que no se quedara de quieto-**se encogía de hombros

–**Vamos…-**se fueron a encontrar con los demás.

Esto solo era el inicio de la guerra con los Vanther… ahora sabían que Marcus estaría más que furioso por la traición de Puckerman… ahora las cosas habían tomado rumbos difíciles… la unión se adelantaría… que más estaba por venir… nada estará bien… en un buen tiempo.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Cuarto capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Cuándo aparecerá Marcus? Pues ya apareció y no fue nada grato ¿Quinn saldrá a una cita con Rachel? ¿Habrá otro beso? ¿Habrá Brittana? Y si, si habrá pero alguien tendrá que convencer a nuestra rubia ojiazul ¿Quién creen que sea? Ya vimos que es Britt, pero no es nuestra típica Britt ¿Kitty conocerá a Marley? ya vimos que sí, y se conocieron muy bien ¿Beth sabrá sobre su historia? Y si ya vimos que la chica estaba enterada de todo ¿Qué tramara Marcus como venganza? ¿Por qué quiere utilizar a su hija? ¿Qué se trae Val con Adriana? ¿Por qué trata así a la chica?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Cita**_


	6. Chapter 5 Cita

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Fanvzla: **__gracias espero te guste este capítulo._

_**Ross: **__que bueno que te ande gustando mi historia, y bienvenida por aquí._

_**Pao Vargas: **__como me estoy acostumbrando a que me siempre me comentes, y déjame decirte que me gusta que te guste, jajaja ya vimos que Quinn con Rach sonríe son quererlo, como si fuera lo más natural… y es verdad nuestra loba hará con ella lo que quiera._

_**Shion16: **__si lindas… Rachel y Quinn… ellas son ellas… quien lo diría._

_**Shion: **__aquí está el capítulo._

_**Y a los que solo leen, me pone Follow o en favoritos.**_

* * *

_**Enero 1914**_

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en la ceremonia que estaban haciendo los Wolf-Fersth para despedir a todos sus hermanos caídos en la batalla contra los Vamther, la morena completamente recuperada, estaba con el rostro serio._

_Estaba muy dolida tras la pérdida de su prometido Finn, Santana le había dicho que no había sido su culpa que era algo que tenía que pasar, pero ella sabía que no era así, todo era culpa de Marcus y de su mano derecha Puckerman._

_Tenía tanta rabia que quería ir a buscarlos y acabar con su vida con sus propias manos, pero sabía que no ganaría nada solo pondría en peligro a su clan y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. _

–_**estamos aquí reunidos como clan para darle nuestro último adiós a nuestros hermanos que perdimos en batalla-**__empezaba Hiram como el líder __**–ellos fueron nuestros defensores que nos protegieron, dieron su vida para evitar que ustedes sus seres queridos salieran lastimados, ellos fueron muy valerosos y por eso se merecen nuestro respeto…-**__daba su discurso_

_Todos los parientes de los que perdieron la vida estaba llorando, Carol la madre de Finn estaba deshecha, Burt el padrastro del chico estaba también desolado ya que él lo había criado desde que el joven muerto era aún niño, Kurt su hermano estaba muy mal y era consolado por su novia Blaine._

_Santana ella que era por así decir la mejor amiga del chico trataba de aparentar frialdad pero le era casi imposible ya que el chico la había ganado aunque a veces podía ser un torpe, Marley lloraba en brazos de su madre Mili que no se creía que eso estuviera pasando._

_La morena estaba con la cara más seria que en los años que llevaba siendo un inmortal jamás lo había hecho, vio como familiar se acercaba a donde estaban sus muertos, y dejaban flores ella se tomó la mano para sacarse el anillo de compromiso que Finn le había dado cuando le pidió que se casara con ella, lo beso para luego tomar la mano del chico abrírsela y cerrársela. _

–_**Siempre te recordare…-**__se daba la vuelta para regresar a donde estaban los otros, Leroy con Hiram tomaron la antorchas encendidas para prender la leña en donde estaban acostado sus muertos._

_Cuando el fuego empezó a consumir todo, la morena dejo salir sus lágrimas al igual que todos ahí. _

–_**te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano-**__susurro la morena viendo consumirse el fuego._

_Todos regresaron al castillo donde no esperaban encontrar a una mujer que se podía ver tenia años, pero se vía conservada, todos inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que era un Vampirsth. _

– _**¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-**__pregunto la morena seria, pero Santana se la llevo junto a ella para fueran los lideres quienes hablaran con la mujer, la morena no escuchaba nada de lo que decían cosa que le molestaba._

–_**necesito que me ayuden… necesito que me juren proteger a…-**__se dio la vuelta de una canasta saco a un fordito de bebe bien dormido, todos ahí abrieron sus ojos _

– _**¿Porque hemos de hacerlo?-**__pregunto Hiram _

–_**esta bebe, es la hija de la princesa de Montheshouress quien no sabe que existe, pero Marcus si, él quiere acabar con ella para darle un golpe moral a la familia real, esta bebe es muy importante yo no la puedo proteger, mataron a mi hija después de darla a luz… yo pude escapar pero no lo hare por mucho, y esta es la única manera de protegerla para que siga con vida, en algún momento su madre la estará buscando, cuando ese momento llegue ustedes la habrán protegido, recuerden hay una profecía que se tiene que cumplir**__-la mujer entrego a la beba a la morena que se había acercado para ver qué era lo que todos veían con los ojos abiertos como platos, al hacerlo a pequeña tomo en su diminuta manito el dedo de esta __**–está en tu destino…-**__la mujer tomo su capa para salir de ahí lo más aprisa posible._

_Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron pasmados al ver a la princesa de la casa con aquella cosita que dormía agarrada al dedo de la chica que solo podía contemplar aquel fordito._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Cita**_

Durante la reunión que había tenido lugar después de que Marcus atacara todos estaban de acuerdo de que la unión de los dos clanes se tendría que adelantar cosa que no causaba gracia a las dos princesas de los clanes, no es que la idea es molestara sobre manera pero querían que todos se hiciera como si fuera normal.

De eso habían pasado dos días donde las chicas estaban actuando más como dos mujeres que se gustaban, todos en la facultad se daban cuenta que había tensión en ellas, Santana se la pasaba mandando indirectas hacia las dos cosa que causaba que siempre terminara en el suelo.

Marley ella solo reía por todo lo que pasaba tenia días de que había empezado una relación con Kitty, cuando las dos lo dijeron al dia siguiente de la cena, todos estuvieron bien con eso, Santana estuvo tratado que Quinn le diera el número de Britt pero esta le dijo que no, que si en verdad quería algo con ella, tenía que ganársela ella misma esta refunfuño pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo.

En estos dos días no habían tenido ninguna noticia de Marcus por los que ellos se dedicaban a checar los reinos mandando a sus mejores hombres para que se hicieran cargo de vigilar y mantener la calma en los reinos, también en ese tiempo Noah estaba ya recuperado y acogido por los Fabray para que se quedara con ellos.

Beth ella había estado conviviendo con su madre y su tío que le caía bastante bien, además de convivir con Quinn y Rachel para poder ver lo que estaba naciendo entre ellas, le hacía pensar que siempre estuvo en su destino conocerse, y agradece a ver crecido con ese clan.

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en la clase de anatomía, poniendo atención a lo que el profesor Roberts le decia, Santana estaba mandándose papelitos con Marley que se sonrojaba al leer lo que decían.

–**Espero señorita López que en el examen saque la mejor calificación por poner atención-**le quito el papelito y lo arrojo al bote sin leerlo.

La morena y rubia solo negaron con la cabeza por la cara que habían puesto las otras dos chicas al temer que Roberts leyera lo que la notita decia, después de las tres horas clase con ese maestro, las chicas salieron al descanso para que Rachel, Santana y Marley que estaban hambrientas cosa que causaba gracia en Quinn que no era que no comiera pero no tanto.

Salieron y caminaron hacia la cafetería donde una rubia bajita esperaba a una ojiazul con una rosa, Marley al ver a Kitty acercarse con la rosa no pudo evitar que sonreír como tonta lo que causo que Santana empezara con sus típicas cosas.

–**Mírala nada más la ve… y sonríe como tonta-**miraba a su amiga al ver como la rubia bajita le daba un beso

–**Déjalas Santana, ya te veré a ti cuando te llegue el amor-**le señalo la morena, que ya estaba junto a Quinn sentada en una de las mesas vacías

–**sí, si lo que digas enana como tú ya tiene con quien**-miro a la rubia que miraba hacia donde cinco chicas para ella conocidas se acercaban y Rachel se sonrojo causando la risa de la loba latina

–**Quinn, Rachel, Santana-**saldo Kev al llegar junto a ellas seguida de Val que estaba de la mano de la misma chica que había tratado mal el mismo dia que su hermana llego.

Quinn vio como estaba de la mano con la chica la cual estaba sonrojada por la acción de la otra, la rubia hermana mayor solo rio porque ahora entendía por qué su humorcito aquel dia, ya lo hablarían cuando llegaran a casa.

–**bueno creo que ya conocen, a Sandara, Samantha y Adriana**-presento

–**Sí, ¿no me las presentas cuando fuimos al cine?**-pregunto la vampiresa

–**sí, y antes que empieces hacerte ideas en la cabeza**-Quinn rio **–te lo iba a decir pronto… pero aprovechando que te encuentro y veo que estas con tu prome… ¡Auch!**-no termino de decir lo que iba a decir **–ehhh…si entiendo…-**dijo al ver la mirada asesina de su gemela **–bueno… como iba diciendo… como ya que estas aquí…-**jalo a la castaña para que se acercara más a ella **–Adriana y yo somos novias-**revelo, causando sorpresa en la ojichocolate y latina mas no en Quinn.

–**Lo intuía, sabía que algo te traías con la chica, no era normal que la trataras de esa manera cuando nos las encontramos en el centro comercial**-le sonrió feliz cosa que para las gemelas se les hacía raro.

Todas se sentaron en la mesa para pedir algo de comer, a estas se les unió Kitty y Marley que se estaban regalando sonrisa de enamorada a lo que Santana solo se burlaba.

Las chicas pidieron de comer para que regresaran a su clases la morena estaba muy cómoda de ver como al rubia le dedicaba una que otra mirada y sonrisas, cosa que hacían que algo empezara a bailar en su estómago, platicaron de todo un poco, bueno evitando temas sobre sus especias por las tres humanas que estaban, por lo que solo se limitaron a escuchar lo que las chicas les contaban.

Las gemelas y sus amigas se fueron dejando a las otras cinco sentadas, porque por azares del destino tanto las tres medicas la otra chica tampoco tenía clases hasta dentro de dos horas, las chicas platicaron sobre qué era lo que estaban organizando sus padres para tener protegido los dos reinos.

Santana se llevó a las novias por algo de tomar, las chicas no querían irse pero con la mirada que les daba tuvieron que aceptar dejando a las otras dos solas que solo negaron con la cabeza.

–**no sé porque… pero creo que Santana lo hizo apropósito…-**decia la morena a la rubia que le miro

–**Estoy de acuerdo…**-le tomo su mano para entrelazarla con la suya **– ¿sigue en pie lo de esta tarde?-**pregunto viéndola a los ojos

–**por supuesto Vampirita…**-le sonrió, la rubia no pudo por primera vez soltarse y dejo salir una carcajada que ocasiono que el corazón se acelerara

–**eso me gusta lobito…-**le acaricio la mejilla, antes de inclinarse para capturar sus los de ella, primero paso su lengua por sus labios antes de atacarlos, la morena solo se dejaba hacer y es que era delicioso poder sentir a la chica de esa manera.

Llevaban dos días en los que se la habían pasado más cercanas, si estaban cerca se sonreían y eso hacía que algo empezara a bailar en estomago de la morena, y la rubia sonreía cosa que aún estaba tratando de saber por qué con aquella loba le era tan fácil sonreír cuando lo llevaba siglos sin hacerlo y con ella le salía solo.

La chicas se besaban no era su primer beso porque desde que se habían besado en la fiesta de compromiso que no salió para nada bien, no habían perdido ningún momento en hacerlo, les gustaba el sabor de la boca dela otro y lo bien que besaban.

Seguían besándose sin esperar lo que pasaría ahora, un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas, sin que pudieran hacer nada, la rubia se sintió empapada de algún líquido frio.

– **¡Ah!-**grito separándose lo más rápido de la morena para evitar que ella también se mojara.

La rubia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con ese hombre que la miraba con altivez y superioridad, la morena solo fijo su mirada asesina hacia aquel hombre que les miraba serio.

– **¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?-**la vampiresa no se quedó quieta inmediatamente se levantó y enfrento al ojiazul

–**bájele dos rayitas a su volumen señorita que aquí yo soy la autoridad, que si quiero hablo con el decano y director y hago que sea expulsada por faltarle al respeto a un profesor**-le señalo, la rubia se secaba con las servilletas que la morena le pasaba

–**Así que eres un estúpido profesor-**le miro de arriba abajo **–tu nombre-**pidió

–**Brody Weston soy profesor de educación física.-**contesto una sonrisa **–espero que me vaya empezando a respetar… digo si no quiere que otro de estos-**señalo su vaso **–caiga encima de ti de nuevo-**la rubia lo miro para luego dedicarle un sonrisa que prácticamente lo dejo helado

–**espero que haya disfrutado de su trabajo profesor Weston…-**él la miro y la morena negó con la cabeza pero era algo que se merecía por ser tan engreído **–porque será la última vez que trabaje aquí y en cualquier lugar, de eso me encargo yo…-**le señalo

– **¿y quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?, solo eres una estudiante-**sonreía

–**quien soy, creo que has oído hablar de mi familia, me presento como debe ser que descortés de mi parte no presentarme, me llamo Quinn Fabray**-le miro, el pelinegro abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar el apellido, si estaba bien jodido ya que la chica cumpliría con lo que le había dicho

– **¿Fabray?-**pregunto

–**así es… creo que sabes quienes somos ¿no? qué bueno… y esto es para que la próxima profecete de quinta sepas que no debes meterte con nadie sin saber quiénes son antes…-**el chico la miro con rabia

–**Rachel-**llamo a la morena **–no vas a defenderme-**la morena lo miro sin entender **–creí que algo se estaba dando entre nosotros…-**eso lo dijo para molestar a la rubia ya que sabía que algo habai entre ellas

–**Rach…-**la rubia le miro y vio la furia en ese mar chocolate, sabía que el profecete no saldría bien parado

–**perdón…-**hablo seria **–entre usted y yo nunca habido nada ni habrá, una cosa es solo jugar con usted, y otra querer salir con usted… lo digo porque mire tengo delante a mi prometida con la que me voy a casar crees que voy a querer algo contigo-**le informo, todo hizo que en la rubia saliera una sonrisa de suficiencia dirigida al hombrecete que solo no sabía que decir

–**es mejor que te vayas Weston, voy a dejar pasar esto por esta vez, porque lo que veo es que estas celoso… pero te advierto no te quiero cerca de mi prometida ni de mí, si no esta vez sí hare que te despidan ¿entendiste profecete?-**el hombre solo se limitó a sentir antes de irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible furioso consigo mismo

–**Quinn creo que debemos ir a que te cambies-**le señalo toda su ropa mancha de quien sabe que la rubia le miro y se miró

–**Tienes toda la razón, ¿me acompañas?-**pregunto

–**Traes ropa aquí o…**-la rubia le miro

–**vamos a mi casa… y regresamos para las demás clases no tenemos clases hasta dentro de dos horas-**le comentaban

–**Entonces vamos…-**le sonrió, las dos salieron rumbo hacia el estacionamiento, lo que no sabían es que una rubia ojos entre verdes y azules les veía

–**Así que ya están juntas…-**sonreía **–creo que mi padre tendrá que cambiar de estrategia, porque eso de querer que conquiste a es perro… no lo hare…-**se dio la vuelta para regresar hacia donde había venido, lo que no espero fue chocarse con un moreno ojos cafés **–Lo siento…-**se disculpó al ver que había hecho que l chico tirara todas sus cosas

–**No te preocupes-**le sonrió, recogiendo sus cosas y la rubia le estaba ayudando

–**en verdad lo siento no te vi…-**seguía el chico solo sonrió

–**deja… digamos que ha sido culpa de los dos… soy Derek Webster**-se presentó

–**Ahhh… soy Odette Fa…-**el chico la miro

– **¿Fa…?-**la rubia le miro

–**Farell, Odette Farell…-**mintió

–**mucho gusto Odette…-**le sonrió, la chica intento no sonreír al ver al chico ahí.

Mientras tanto nuestra vampirita y lobito estaban con destino a la Residencia Fabray, la morena le mandaba un mensaje a Santana avisándole donde se encontraba.

– **¿De verdad no hay problema en que te acompañe?-**le pregunto

–**no, eres mi prometida es normal que vayas a casa, de todos modos mi padre no está solo debe estar Thomas, y algunas personas que se encargan del mantenimiento de la residencia-**se encogía de hombros

–**Bueno… ya le avise a Santana para que no me esté buscando…-**guardo su celular en su bolsa la rubia asintió

–**Mira…-**señalo hacia la mancha que tenía la morena en la ropa que traía

– **¡demonios!-**al verla

–**creo que tu también necesitas un cambio o un baño esta cosa es pegajosa-**comentaba

–**Si…-**torció la boca **–no creo que nos den tiempo de ir a mi casa…-**miraba la hora sus cosas estaban de extremo a extremo

–**deja eso… te puedes dar un baño aquí… y te presto algo de ropa-**le sugirió **–creo que te tomare la palabra**-le sonrió

–**me parece bien…**-acepto** –me bañare en otro de los baños y tú te bañaras** en el mío-le sonrió

–**por mi está bien-**le devolvió la sonrisa

La ojiverde entro por la reja estacionando en la entrada ya que solo estarían por unos minutos en lo que se bañaban y cambian de ropa, las entraron la rubia inmediatamente llevo a la chica a su recamara.

–**Esta es…-**la morena veía todo con asombro **–estoy segura que pensaste que tendría un ataúd como cama-**la morena le fulmino con la mirada

–**chistosa… y no, no lo pensé… es bonita pero no más que la mía-**aseguro

–**Eso lo veremos…-**le señalo

–**ven te mostrare el baño…-**habla

–**ehhh… Quinn creo que lo más correcto es que tú te bañes aquí… y yo en otro…-**la rubia le miro

–**Pero…-**la ojichocolate negó con la cabeza **–está bien-**acepto, busco algo de ropa que le pudiera quedar a la chica, una vez que lo encontró se la entrego

–**gracias…-**le agradecía

–**No es nada-**la llevo hacia donde tomaría el baño **–aquí hay de todo, toallas y demás de lo que vayas a utiliza-**le señalaba **–apenas termines vente de inmediato a mi cuarto, no queremos que te sorprendan sola y se malinterprete…-**la morena solo asintió, la rubia se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo.

Una vez las dos ya estaban en sus diferentes baños, tomaron una dicha que les dejo limpia de todo esa cosa pegajosa que tenían en el cuerpo, la rubia disfrutaba del baño ya que no le gustaba estar con esa sustancia desconocida en el cuerpo, la morena termino de secarse y se empezó a colocar su ropa, una vez terminada hizo lo que la rubia le había pedido fue en su busca en su cuarto.

Cuando entro pudo darse cuenta que no había terminada por lo que decidió sentarse en la cama y secarse el cabello que aún le goteaba, con lo que no se esperaba era que la vampiresa saliera solo en toalla, por lo que la loba solo abrió la boca y la rubia dejo caer la toalla por el susto, haciendo que la morena abriera ojos y boca grandemente.

Y es que quien no lo iba hacer frente a ella estaba semejante mujer y con algo extra entre las piernas, la rubia rápidamente se puso de nuevo la toalla para buscar en sus cajones un brassier y un bóxer que rápidamente se puso, mientras la morena se tapaba los ojos con sus dos manos.

–**Este… yo… no fe mi intensión-**se disculpaba la rubia terminando de colocarse su bóxer

–**no te preocupes… realmente yo entre sin avisar, y esta es tu habitación… yo creo que…-**hablaba sin destaparse los ojos

–**Ya puedes ver-**le dijo con una sonrisa

–**Si… bueno-**se destapo los ojos y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo se detenía mas en el abdomen trabajado de la vampirita

–**No, nada… fue error mío-**le sonrió **–ey…-**se acercó hasta donde la morena estaba sentada la morena **–no te sonrojes-**le subía el rostro para mirarla **–es normal que me veas de esta forma… yo lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en tu lugar-**aseguro

–**Yo lo creo…-**le miraba, y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban besándose.

La vampiresa besaba al loba de un amanera tierna pero a la vez apasionada, cosa que hacía que la chica soltara pequeños suspiros que hacían reir a la rubia sobre los labios de la morena, la ojiverde fue recostando poco a poco a la loba sobre la cama y esta se puso encima de ella, no sabían cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

Las manos de la vampiresa estaban en las piernas de la morena debajo de ellas, y las de esta estaban en la espalda desnuda, ya que rubia solo tenía el top y el bóxer, se besaban con algo más de pasión, pero no se esperaban lo que iba a pasar.

–**Quinn… hija me dijo Thomas que estabas en ca… sa-**se cayó de golpe al ver a las dos chicas en ese posición.

Rubia y morena se separaron lo más rápido posible, la ojiverde miro a su madre con algo de seriedad y la morena estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

–**Yo… yo lo siento…-**se disculpaba

–**Madre… ¿Por qué no torras la puerta?-**le recrimino

–**yo… yo no pensé que… ella… lo digo… creo que las esperare abajo-**sentencio antes de salir

Las dos mujeres se miraron para luego soltar una carcajada, que fue escuchada por toda la residencia, cosa que causo sorpresa en Judy y Russel que se encontraba en la sala.

–Creo que escogimos bien-hablo la rubia

–**Estoy de acuerdo, esa loba la hará feliz como nuestra hija lo hará con ella-**sonrió

–**Creo que nuestros nietos vendrán más pronto de lo que esperamos y queremos.-**el rubio solo rio por lo que decia su esposa

–**Si tú lo dices…-**ella le golpeo el brazo, el solo se quejó por la acción.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa Vampirsth esta misma se terminaba de colocarse la ropa y la morena aún estaba muy avergonzada aunque se había carcajeado de eso hace un rato.

–**Creo que no seré capaz de mirar a tu madre de nuevo a los ojos-**se tomaba el rostro con las manos

–**Rach… no te preocupes creo que la que no volverá hacer nada de lo anterior será ella-**sonrió para tratar de calmar a la loba **–calma… si te sientes incomoda tratare de irnos lo antes posible… ponemos de excusa que tenemos que regresar a la escuela…-**le tomaba de la mano

–**me parece bien…-**le sonrió, la ojiverde sonrió y le dio un casto beso

–**Vamos-**las dos salieron del cuarto de la princesa.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con los padres de la rubia vampiresa que miraron a las chicas que venían de la mano, ellas se acercaron y se sentaron frente a ellos.

–**bueno… me da gusto verte Rachel-**les sonrió Russel

–**lo mismo digo Russel-**contesto la morena

– **¿y dígame? ¿No deberían estar en clase?-**pregunto, mientras la morena le rehuía a la mirada a la rubia madre, y Quinn se daba cuenta

–**si… pero tenemos tres horas libre… venimos a la casa para…-**Judy les miro

–**vinieron a la casa para tener intimidad… creo que eso…**-la señora Fabray hablaba sin percatarse de la cara de su hija y la de su ahora ¿nuera?

– **¡Mamá!-**chillo Q al ver la cara roja de su lobito

– **¿Qué?-**les miro y se percató de la morena **–yo… solo… es que como las encontré… yo pensé que…-**su esposo negaba con la cabeza

–**no pienses… si venimos aquí fue porque un estúpido nos hecho accidentalmente**-mintió la morena le miro y esta negó **–un líquido pegajoso por lo que necesitábamos un baño… es por eso que Rach se bañó en otro baño y yo en el mío-**conto, los vampiros mayores asimilaban todo

– **¿En otro?-**pregunto Judy

–**sí, ella se…-**su madre la miro furiosa

– **¿por qué la dejaste?, tu deberías ser la que se bañara en el otro y ella en el tuyo**-le recriminaba

–**se lo dije pero…-**la morena la interrumpió

–**yo le pedí bañarme en otro**-la rubia madre asintió

–**bueno… pero eso no explica porque las encontré de esa forma… digo si ella se bañó en otro y tú en tu cuarto ¿por qué estabas medio desnuda encima de ella?-**les miraba

–**Eso… no contaremos eso-**miro su reloj **–es hora de irnos**-se levantó de donde estaba sentada y tomo de la mano a la loba que solo se dejó hacer

–**Nos vemos-**se despedía la chica ojichocolate

–**Les informo que llegare tarde, saliendo de la facultada con Rach iremos al cine**-dijo, y salieron de la mansión.

La morena se subio al auto de la vampira que le sonrió para luego salir de la residencia con destino a la facultad, el camino estuvo entre platicas y algunos piques entre ellas eso las hacía sentir muy bien, las hacía sentir que conectaban de la mejor manera.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Santana y Marley que no dejaron de hacerles broma, al encontrar que se habían bañado y la morena tenía la ropa de la vampira mezclando sus olores, las otras dos decidieron no hacerles caso, la morena quiso jugar su juego.

–**Si, como tu Marley que hueles a Kitty…**-le sonrió y la ojiazul se sonrojo fuertemente a sabiendas que decia la verdad.

Las horas siguieron pasando entre clase y clase, además de la latina molestándolas pero ellas ni caso le hacían, lo que hacía que se molestara pero realmente solo lo hacía porque estaba feliz por su prima, que después de Finn no la había visto con esa sonrisa como la que tenía cada vez que la rubia le sonreía

Cuando terminaron las clases todas salieron y se encontraron a la salida con las demás, Kitty en su motocicleta fue por Marley para llevarla a dar un paseo por lo que Santana se regresaría sola, las gemelas y sus amigas se les unieron, Val estaba de la mano de Adriana que sonreía a como tonta, Dara preguntando por Davon, y Sam viendo como un chico se iba lo que hacía que Val torciera la boca.

– **¡Que guapo!-**suspiraba

–**ya deja de suspirar por Carl ese chico ni caso te hace**-le recordó Dara

– **¡Tú cállate!-**le miro feo

–**Val dile que me deje de fastidiar-**pedía, Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía su hermanita era decirle lo mismo la vio suspirar resignada **–Da…-**fue interrumpida

–**Valkiria tu y yo tendremos una conversación cuando llegue a casa-**le señalo

– **¿qué?...-**estaba confundida, y a Sam le hizo hacer una mueca ya que la chica no la había defendido

–**ya te dije… ahora que ya están… Rach y yo iremos al cine por lo cual no tenemos que ir ahora…**-tomo a la morena de la mano y se la llevo a su lomborghinni **–nos vemos-**se despidieron las dos

Las chicas se quedaron viendo donde se habían ido, Santana que también se había percatado de lo que sentía la pequeña vampira se acercó a esta y le tomo dela mano alejándola de las demás, Sam que vio la acción frunció el ceño.

– **¿Qué pasa Santana?-**pregunto

–**No debes dejar que te manipule de esta manera**-le decia

– **¿cómo? ¿No te estoy entendiendo?-**de espaldas no se daba cuenta como Sam las miraba seria pero nuestra loba latina si

–**me refiere que es obvio que quieres zampar tu tus colmillos en su bronceado cuello de eso todos se tan cuenta, menos ella pero estoy segura que ella lo sabe o al menos lo intuye-**la rubia gemela sintió un frio correrle su espalda

–**no puede ser…-**negaba **–y si fuera así, ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? O ¿por qué no actuado conforme a lo que sabe?-**la latina le miro

–**porque ella se aprovecha de lo que sientes… utiliza tus sentimientos para su beneficio… creo que deberías hacerle ver que si sentiste algo por ella ya no lo sientes más**-le sugería, Kev solo asintió

–**Creo que es la primera en siglos que logro hacer que sintiera algo mas**-le contaba

–**lo sé, pero si ella siente algo por ti hará todo por recuperarte…-**le sonreía **–tengo una idea, le pediré a Sian una amiga que se haga pasar por una enamorada y veremos qué pasa…-**sonrió al ver como la chica de pelinegra ojos azules solo estaba cruzada de brazos **–nos vemos Kevery**-se dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que la otra se tensara y causara gracia en la latina, pero en Sam causo un efecto que desconcertó a Dara ya que la chica prácticamente le empujo y se fue.

– **¿y a esta qué demonios le pasa?-**pregunto al verla irse, Santana que vio la reacción sonrió para luego irse.

En tanto Val se había ido en su McLaren con Adriana, Kitty con Marley se fueron detrás de las Faberry en la moto de la rubia, Kevery regreso para reunirse con Sandara que el miraba pícaramente al ver la cercanía con la loba que se acaba de ir, también se dio cuenta que Samantha no estaba eso al hizo fruncir el ceño.

– **¿Y Sam?-**pregunto

–**no sé, pero estaba muy molesta que hasta me empujo para irse-**le comento, Kev se dio cuenta que Santana podría tener razón y sonrió

–**bueno… Dara ¿te llevo a casa?-**le pregunto

–**Ehhh…-**le miro **– ¿en serio?-**le miro

–**Si-**le sonrió

–**Bueno… vamos**-se subio al jaguar de la chica

– **¿Por qué te sorprende que quiera llevarte a casa?-**arranco el coche

–**es que siempre llevas a Sam y a mí no-**decia

–**ahh ya… bueno desde ahora cuando quieras te puedo dar un aventón-**le sonreía mientras salía del estacionamiento, sin saber que cierta ojiazul veía todo con un poco de rencor

– **¡demonios!-**se quejaba **–será que deje que pasara más tiempo del debido, ahora parece que Kev está queriendo olvidarme o si es que ya lo hizo…-**salió de su escondite y se fue en busca de una taxi para que llevara a su casa

–**Ya era hora-**escucho, volteo y se encontró con Kevery estacionada esperando con ella en compañía de Dara que le sonrió **–vamos sube…-**Sandara se bajó para que Sam entrara y una vez acomodada ella se subio.

Una vez que ya estaban la rubia arranco con destino primero a casa de Dara, por otro lado estaba Quinn y Rachel que estaban en el cine esperando por los boletos, en eso estaban cuando un joven de aspecto moreno con sonrisa de comercial y otro con cabello rubio se acercó a ellas.

– **¿Por qué tan solas?-**pregunto

–**por nada que te importe-**contesto de manera brusca la rubia la ver las intenciones de los chicos

–**así que tienes carácter ¿eh? Me gusta-**sonrió pervertidamente

–**Bien por ti… y ahora por favor podrían irse mi novia y yo queremos estar solas-**dijo la morena mirándoles feo

– **¿Novias?-**preguntaron confundidos

–**Así es…-**contestaron

–**Ehhh creo que nos vamos-**los dos chicos salieron casi corriendo

– **¿Realmente quieres ver esta película?-**le pregunto la rubia

–**Pues… no…-**le miro **–como tu dijiste vamos al cine… yo pensé que…-**la vampirita sexy rio

–**cuando dije vamos al cine, lo que quería dar entender es que saldríamos… no quería dar explicaciones-**la morena se sonrojo

–**entonces ¿Qué hacemos?...-**la rubia solo le tomo de la mano y la jalo corriendo de ahí, ante la mirada desconcertada de todos.

Las chicas salieron del área del cine, las chicas corrieron por todo el centro comercial parándose en cualquier lugar para ver, pasaron por un lugar de peluche y ojiverde fue arrastrada dentro ya que esta se rehusaba a entrar, pero después ella y morena salieron con algunos peluches que la rubia compro para morena la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras vampirita sexy negaba con la cabeza pero sonreía por dentro y cargaba por dentro.

Después de seguir recorriendo toda la plaza con una rubia cargada de cosas que compro para la morena que iba muy contenta pasando de tienda en tienda, disfrutando de la compañía y de la que se podría llamar "Primera Cita", bueno así era como la morena le llamaba causando gracia en la rubia ojiverde que solo suspiraba queriendo acabar con las compras no es que se estuviera quejando ni que no se la estuviera pasando mal, pero con tanta bolsa no veía casi nada, porque le tapaba hasta la cara.

Seguían paseando la morena la ver que la rubia caminaba casi sin ver, decidió que llevaran las cosas a la cajuela, para poder seguir con aquel paseo, la rubia le dijo que la llevaría al zoológico a lo que la morena le miro sin entender, y no lo entendió hasta que llegaron ya que la rubia le fue explicando todo acerca de ellos lo que ocasiono que la morena le mirara sorprendida, a lo que la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

–**creo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre, a veces no duermo y me la paso leyendo, así es como ha sido por siglos…-**le contaba, mientras se acercaba a la morena que estaba recargada en el barandal viendo a los lémures la abrazo por detrás recargando sus barbilla en el hombro de esta. **–espero que esta cita está siendo de tu agrado-**decia a lo que la morena posaba sus manos encima de las manos de esta que descansaban en el vientre de esta

–**es la mejor cita que he tenido-**la princesa Vampirsth gruño mordiéndole el hombro a la chica que dio un saltito **–y no lo digo para agradarte, si no que no he tenido muchas-**contaba **–con el único que tenía citas y no sé si eso se podría decir así, era con Finn con el solíamos caminar por el bosque platicando de las cosas, cuando mis padres lo invitaban a la casa pero de ahí no tenía nada-**la rubia le dio un beso en el cuello para luego hacerla virar para verla a los ojos

–**bueno… creo que se podría decir que estamos en las misma o tú me ganas ya que con la única que salí fue con Noelia en lo que hablamos seriamente, pero no puedo negar que en este tiempo he tenido que ver con varias parejas…-**la morena la miraba **–pero no quiero que pienses que contigo será la mismo**-la rubia acaricio la mejilla de la loba que la miraba **–me gustas Rach… y lo haces mucho… sé que por razones que nosotros no escogimos estábamos de esta manera, pero creo que podemos lograrlo… que podemos llegar a enamorarnos, de formar una familia feliz…-**la morena solo asentía

–**estoy de acuerdo sé que podemos, sé que no será fácil pero lo lograremos**-la rubia miro a la morena perdiéndose en sus ojos chocolate

–**Lo lograremos**-la rubia se acercaba a besar los labios de la morena que solo se dejaba hacer.

Se besaron por unos segundo antes de seguir su camino por el zoológico, morena compraba algodón rubia queriendo escapar de ella para no ser manchada por ella, pero se daba por vencida cuando le era entregado con beso incluido, rubia persiguiendo a morena por un buen camino porque esta última le embarro la cara con algodón, ojichocolate corriendo y chocando con un señor, ojiverde carcajeándose por la caída tan chistosa de la loba, está quejándose con un puchera que la primera le ayudara a levantarse.

–**Deja ya de reírte**-le pedía la morena y la rubia trataba de hacerlo pero no podía

–**No puedo…-**contestaba, y la morena no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ya que lo que llevaban conociéndose se enteró por qué no sonreía jamás y verla ahora de esta manera la hacía feliz y más porque era por ella, y eso le gustaba, le hacía feliz pensar que a lado de la vampiresa podría alcanzar la felicidad que ha estado esperando y buscado por siglos de los siglos desde que vive como inmortal.

Después de ver la hora para darse cuenta que ya deberían volver porque ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, la rubia manejaba con dirección a la casa de la morena la cual abrazaba a su última adquisición, un hermoso gatito de color gris muy apeluchado al cual apachurraba lo que hacía que nuestra Quinn sonriera como jamás lo había hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Berry la rubia ayudo a la morena a llevar todo lo que esta le había regalo a la loba que estaba demasiado risueña, cuando entraron se toparon con Beth que saludo a Rachel con una beso en la mejilla y también saludo a su madre biológica con la que compartió un abrazo causando emoción en la morena, la rubia hija se retiró a su cuarto sonriendo al ver a la rubia cargar las cosas de la morena.

–**Pensé que sería más dura, pero al parecer Rachel la manejaba como quiere-**rio subiendo a su habitación

– **¿Dónde pongo estos?-**preguntaba con todas las bolsas y peluches en mano

–**En mi cuarto-**contesto **–sígueme...-**la morena llevaba a la rubia hacia su cuarto, esta solo siguió a la chica.

Cuando llegó la morena por fin acepto que la morena tenía un mejor cuarto que ella, la morena le sonrió y le dijo dónde poner las cosas.

–**Tengo que aceptar que tu cuarto es más bonito que el mío-**se dejaba caer en la cama

–**Te lo dije-**se acostaba a su lado

–**y creo que tu cama también es mejor-**la morena se recostó en su pecho y rubia le abrazo

–**eso no te lo puedo asegurar pero la mía es cómoda… y tú lo eres más-**la rubia sonrió

–**ven aquí-**tiro de ellas para verla a los ojos y besarla.

Un beso que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellas, un beso que a las dos gustaba, un beso dando inicio a algo que con el tiempo se convertiría en el amor más grande que se podría a ver visto en siglos.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Quinto capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Quinn saldrá a una cita con Rachel? Si y no fue una cita muy común que se diga ¿Habrá otro beso? Hubo muchos jajaja ¿Habrá Brittana? Y si, si habrá pero alguien tendrá que convencer a nuestra rubia ojiazul¿Qué tramara Marcus como venganza? ¿Por qué quiere utilizar a su hija? ¿Qué se trae Val con Adriana? Creo que ya lo sabemos ¿Por qué trata así a la chica? ¿Ya vimos por qué? ¿Ahora quien es Sian? ¿Así que Odette Farell? ¿Marcus atacara los reinos? ¿Quién será su nuevo aliado?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Marcus de Nuevo**_


	7. Chapter 6 Marcus de Nuevo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Pao Vargas**_**: **__si, a mi también… son dos cositas dulces… y bueno creo que tome algo de esta petición acerca de una petición más formal para con Rachel, y espero te guste._

**Fanvzla:**_ si, la verdad es que se entienden bien, demasiado bien._

**Shion:**_ cierto… no sé yo… pero esos momento son épicos, ya que las mama amigos siempre son inoportunos, y si Judy ya quiere nietos, tal vez pronto se los den._

**Guest:**_ si, por lo de Nocaut a la vida tendrás que esperar un poco más ya que apenas está en proceso._

**Shion:**_ sip, no sé porque pensó eso… si las chicas no estaban haciendo nada._

** .56: **_gracias… y eso que estas historias no son ni la mitad de lo que se me pasa por la cabeza… mi imaginación está a Full._

_**Fanvzla**__**, **__**jovanna**__** y a los que solo, me marcan como favoritos, o los que se pasan a leer o me ponen Follow.**_

* * *

_**Enero 1904**_

_Varios días habían pasado desde que dejaron a cargo de los Wolf-Fersth, Rachel no entendía porque la bebe, se había acoplado tan perfectamente a ella, ya que era con la única que quería estar la abrazaba otra persona y se ponía a llorar, bueno ella y Shelby era las únicas que la podían calmar si empezaba a llorar._

_Leroy e Hiram estaban divertidos de ver batallar a su hija con la pequeña rubiecita, que les miraba con esos ojos verde azulado, todos estaban encantados con la pequeña._

_Shelby había decidido adoptarla para darle su apellido y que no hubiera problema con eso más adelante, además la pequeña solo tenía el nombre de Elizabeth como Norah había dicho antes de muerte. _

– _**¿Te gusta esto?-**__preguntaba con voz de bebe la morena a la bebe que se comía su pie __**– ¿te gusta?-**__la bebe solo se reía __**– ¿te estar burlando de mi eh?-**__la bebe se reía mas _

–_**ya déjala enana**__-entraba la latina al cuarto de la bebe__** –ese pequeña chupa sangre te va a morder-**__le dijo _

–_**no le digas así-**__le recrimino y le dio la manita a la bebe la cual se llevó a la boca para chupar __**–además todavía no tiene dientes-**__le señalo _

–_**yo solo te digo que no te encariñes con la vampirita-**__señalo a la bebe _

–_**si quiero en cariñarme con ella tu no me lo puedes prohibir, además dime como no hacerlo, mírala-**__señalo a la bebe que estaba jugando con su pequeño peluchito de lobito que Rachel le había dicho _

–_**esa niña será tu perdición…-**__susurro al salir del cuarto _

–_**no le hagas caso a Tana, ella no sabe nada**__-ela decir la bebe se destornillo de la risa __**–veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo-**__la bebe rio más __**–pequeña**__-le acaricio sus cabellitos __**–tal vez tana tenga razón… serás mi perdición**__-le sonrió y la bebe rio también._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Marcus de Nuevo**_

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que las chicas habían tenido su primera cita, después vino la segunda y por último la tercera en la que se la pasaron muy bien, los padres de las dos estaban viendo que habían acertado en hacer ese trato ya que ahora podían ver que las chicas se estaban enamorando cada dia que pasaba.

Y no estaba equivocados Rachel estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás pensó sentir en su vida, y se daba cuenta que el amor que pudo sentir por Finn en el pasado no era comparado con lo que su vampirita le estaba haciendo sentir ahora, los sentimientos era más profundos, más fuertes, verla a esos ojos verdes ameladas hacían que pudiera ver dentro de ella, y eso le hacía sentir un electricidad que no podía explicar.

Con Quinn las cosas no era diferentes… estaba más prendada de la morena de lo que alguna vez pensó que se podía prendar de una persona, a un podía sentir esas ganas de hacerla suya, deja en claro a cualquiera que ella era suya, marcarla, pero se estaba controlando y con mucho esfuerzo y es porque escuchar el corazón de la morena latir al estar ella cerca le retumbaban los oído, además el olor que desprendía era embriagador, y por si fuera poco esta hacia lo que quería con ella.

También estaba que la vampirita sexy habai está conviviendo mucho más Beth gracias que mayormente su tiempo la pasaba en residencia de la morena, que estaba más que encantada al ver la relación que estaban formando Beth y Quinn, otra cosa que había pasado era que Brittany habai decidido quedarse en Los Angeles y no regresar a Alemania, Santana al escuchar que Britt se quedaría además de que tendría una cátedra en la facultad en la que estudiaban, le causo alegría.

La latina pensó en que podía tratar de conquistarla, pero le era casi imposible llegar a ella cada vez que lo intentaba la chica prácticamente la bateaba y no del modo bonito, y eso a ella le estaba hiriendo el orgullo, así que había dejado de insistir ya que estaba harta de la forma en que era tratada por aquella rubia, una cosa era que sintiera algo por ella y otra que esta la tratara mal.

Rachel había sido testigo de lo que el rechazo de la chica hacía con su hermana, la verdad es que había hablado con Quinn sobre eso, y esta le dijo que Brittany era una persona así, hacia las cosas sin medir que a veces hería las personas sin darse cuenta, también le conto de la chica había sufrido muchos engaños por las personas que habían dicho quererla y eso la había llevado de ser una persona amable y risueña, a una persona fría y seca, como ella era antes de conocer a Rachel.

Britt se dio cuenta que su actitud estaba alejando a la latina que solo había estado intentando agradarle, pero cuando quiso hacer las cosas bien, ya era tarde ya que ahora era Santana quien no quería estar cerca de ella, había intentado hablar y entablar una conversación pero la chica solo le miro seria para después irse sin dirigirle una palabra, eso le causo desconcierto y por no decir un poco de dolor.

La rubia le había dicho a su prima lo que paso y Quinn le aconsejo que hablara con la chica, y le explicara cuales eran las verdaderas razones para que no aceptara ninguna de las invitaciones o atenciones que la latina había tenido con ella, esta acepto y lo iba hacer.

Britt estaba dando las clases sin ningún problema, al verdad es que todos estaban encantados con ella, ya que la chica sabía lo que decia y hacia, cuando termino de explicar cuando el timbre sonó.

–**bueno jóvenes, terminen el ensayo de cinco mil páginas, y nos vemos mañana-**todos se levantaron de sus asientos para salir del salón **–señorita López podría quedarse, necesito hablar con usted-**la latina se sorprendió ante el pedido, volteo hacia sus amigas estas le miraron y se encogieron de hombros

–**Te esperamos afuera-**hablo Quinn

–**ok-**no muy convencida, después se dio la vuelta para ver a la ojiazul **– ¿qué pasa profesora Pierce?**-pregunto seria

–**Santana tutéame, lo has venido haciendo desde que me conociste**-le miro

–**emmm… no creo que se prudente-**la rubia negó

–**Santana sé que estas así conmigo por mi forma de actuar, pero quiero que entiendas… que si lo hice… no es porque no quisiera nada contigo-**la latina la miro al escuchar eso **–si no que tengo miedo de que me lastimes… he sufrido mucho en mis relaciones pasadas, que temí que tú también me hicieras lo mismo, y aun lo tengo pero quiero intentarlo, quiero de verdad intentar que me enamores… y dejar de tener miedo-**Santana no se esperaba eso, la verdad es que ya se estaba resignando a no poder tener nado con la chica, pero ahora aquí con ella diciéndole que lo que tenía era miedo, no que no sintiera nada **– ¿Santana?**-le llamo al ver que no contestaba

–**Si-**dijo

– **¿Sí?-**le pregunto

–**sí, que yo también quiero intentarlo-**sonrió, la ojiazul le miro

–**Solo hay un problema**-hablo la profesora

– **¿Qué problema?-**estaba confundido

–**que si queremos estar juntas, debemos mantenernos con el perfil bajo aquí-**la latina la miraba seria **–no lo digo porque quiera mantener lo nuestro en secreto, sino porque profesor y alumna está prohibido en la facultad-**la latina inmediatamente comprendió a lo que se refería por lo que sonrió

–**Lo entiendo-**la ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa de las pocas que daba **–te quiero invitar a salir hoy ¿Qué dices?-**pregunto la latina

–**me parece bien**-contesto

–**En ese casa te paso a buscar a las 7:30 a tu casa-**le infirmo

–**por mi está bien-**la latina se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para salir de ahí corriendo, dejando a una profesora rubia paralizada pero que inmediatamente se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla que fue besada **–Santana…-**susurro a la nada.

La latina salió del salón con el corazón acelerado después de darle un beso a esa vampiresa rubia que le estaba robando el aliento, corrió en busca de sus amigas a las cuales encontró en el estacionamiento esperando por ella.

– **¿Nos vamos?-**pregunto con un sonrisa.

–**Vamos-**tanto Marley le miro extrañada por su actitud

–**yo me voy con Quinn**-informo

–**ok-**Santana se montó en su coche

–**Y yo me voy con Kitty-**le sonrió a su rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todas salieron del estacionamiento para irse a su casa, Quinn llevaba a la morena ya que las dos ahí se bañarían y se cambiarían, para irse a una sorpresa que la vampirita sexy le había dicho que tenía para nuestra sexy lobita la cual brinco prácticamente cuando escucho sorpresa, y por supuesto que desde que se entero ha estado tratando de descubrir que es, y bueno… y su manera de hacerlo… dejaba a cierta rubia con una excitación bastante notoria a lo cual la morena sonreía con diversión bajo la mirada incrédula de la otra.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Los Berry y Shelby que estaban platicando amenamente en el jardín de la casa, por lo que la morena la condujo hasta ahí para saludarles.

–**Mama, papas-**saludo al llegar

–**Hola hija**-les miraron

–**buenas tardes señores Berry, señora Corcoran**-hizo un pequeña reverencia, los tres bueno cuatro incluida la morena rieron

–**no es necesario las formalidades Quinn, seres familia en menos de tres días**-recordó

–**Está bien**-les sonrió

–**Bueno… padres… les informo que Quinn y yo saldremos después de darnos un baño, ya que ella me tiene una sorpresa-**soltó con una sonrisa, los padres de la chica negaron con la cabeza porque nos sabían que era lo que se hija tenía con las sorpresas porque siempre que le tenían una ella se emocionaba demasiado

–**Por nosotros está bien-l**e sonrieron

Entonces la morena salo de la mano a la soberana de Montheshouress hacia el interior de la residencia, Hiram, Leroy y Shelby se quedaron preguntándose donde estaba la vampiresa seria, fría y seca que conocían, porque ahora más bien parecía

–**una dominada**-concordaron los tres

–**no puedo creer que nuestra hija pudiera con ella y eso es que apenas se conocen-**miraban hacia donde habían desaparecido las chicas, todos negaron y siguieron platicando dejando atrás ese tema.

En el interior de la casa la morena había llevado a la rubia a su cuarto, donde la rubia con mechas rosas se tiró en la cama de al chica que la vio con diversión.

–**Amo tu cama**-le confeso

–**Lo sé-**negó con la cabeza **–pero anda…-**se acercó **–levántate, para que nos bañemos-**decia, jalándola del brazo para levantarla, la chica se quedó pensando a que se refería con bañarse

–**Rachel-**le llamo

–**Dime-**pidió

–**Estas diciendo que nos bañemos ¿juntas?-**se levantó para mirarla a los ojos

–**Por supuesto que sí, así que apúrate no es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda-**le recordó

–**sí, pero…-**intento excusarse

–**Pero nada… anda vamos-**le jalo al baño, donde sin más la beso y empezó a desnudarla

–**Rach… esta era tu idea desde el principio ¿verdad?-**pregunto conocedora de la verdad

–**si ya lo sabes para que preguntas**-le sonrió

–**Eres una loba traviesa…-**gimió cuando la mano de la morena acaricio su entrepierna sobre su pantalón

–**uy… y tú no te quedas atrás-**al sentir como la vampirita le apretaba el trasero.

La vampiresa ataco los labios de la morena que gimió sobre estos cuando la chica la alzo haciendo que la lobita enredara sus piernas en la cintura de esta antes de empotrarla en la pared sin dejar de besarla, además de que sus manos estaban en las piernas de la morena ahora descubiertas de cualquier ropa, mientras el de la loba estaban en desbrochando la camisa de la ojiverde amelada, quien a su vez movía su cadera para que su centro se friccionara en el de la ojichocolate que gemía al sentir la erección de la otra.

Siguieron besándose, la morena frustrada por que no podía abrir la camisa, sin más la rompió haciendo que los botones salieran volando ante la mirada divertida de la vampiresa, la morena se la quitó y lanzo lejos.

–**Eres una desesperada-**susurro en el oído de esta antes de darle una mordida en su lóbulo

–**sí, pero por ti…-**bajo su mano para a empezar abrir los pantalones, una vez que ya lo tenía se los bajo dejándola solo en bóxer y top deportivo que usaba la chica.

Las cosas se pusieron más calientes cuando la morena abrió las llaves de la ducha cuando estaban las dos completamente desnudas, cuando la vampiresa las metió bajo el agua que ya estaba caliente, las dos soltaron un gemido de placer, y los recuerdos de cómo llegaron hasta ese momento se les vino a la cabeza pero eso sí, sin dejar de disfrutarse como lo hacían.

_*******FlashBack*******_

_**Días atrás**_

Las chicas estaban más que bien en la relación que estaban empezando, por lo que Quinn había decidido hacer las cosas bien, así que había organizado una cena, en una lugar que sabía que a la morena le gustaría, hablo con sus padres, sobre lo que iba hacer… ellos felices accedieron a ayudarla, le dijeron que si quería sorprender a la morena, que la llevara al castillo de los Fabray.

–**Toma-**su padre le tendió una cajita

– **¿Qué es esto?-**pregunto

–**Ábrelo-**aliento

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de su boca al ver lo que había dentro **– ¿por qué?-**le miro

–**dáselo a ella, has las cosas bien… sé que nosotros no lo hicimos pero tú puedes hacerlo, esto le perteneció a tu abuela… este anillo es el símbolo del amor que tu abuela le profesaba a mi padre… así que siempre deseo que fuera entregado para que siguiera simbolizando el amor-**Quinn sonrió y cerro al cajita

–**Gracias-**les miro antes de salir corriendo ya que quería hablar con los padres de la morena para informarles lo que haría.

Hablo con los Berry estos estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez emocionados por cómo se estaban dando las cosas entre su hija y la otra chica, la verdad no se imaginaron que la princesa de los Vampirsth quisiera hacer las cosas como se debe, pero ellos solo les dieron su bendición, la vampiresa salió de hablar con ellos, para ir a su casa para terminar con lo que había planeado.

Cuando ya tenía todo se vistió elegantemente portando un traje bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, una vez lista salió en busca de su morena quien ya la esperaba en la sala de su residencia vestida mientras platicaba con Beth, quien estaba más feliz por cómo estaban ya las cosas.

La morena al escuchar que la chica había llegado sus ojos brillaron y la rubia junto a fue testigo de eso, eso la sacar un sonrisa, sonrisa la cual se hizo más grande al ver como su madre biológica se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver a la otra mujer.

Las dos se saludaron, Rachel se despidió de Beth y Quinn le sonrió antes que la chica le desearía suerte ya que ella ya sabía de lo que iba hacer, una vez que las dos salieron la vampirita la ebrio la puerta a la morena, para después ella subir y manejar, al morena intento que la chica le dijera que donde la llevaba pero esta no soltó ni un poquito, por lo que iba cruzada de brazos con un hermoso puchero, lo que estaba causando diversión en la otra.

Varias horas después la princesa Vampirsth ingresaba por un camino de terracería que estaba rodeado por puros arboles enormes y farolas que alumbraba el camino, la morena se quedó sorprendida pero rápidamente supo dónde estaban, por lo que volteo a ver a la chica que conducía.

–**este es una cabaña que construí para cuando quisiera huir cuando estuviera mal-**contaba **–hace muchos años que no vengo aquí, desde que me fui de aquí-**estaciono, las dos salieron y la morena admiraba el lugar

–**Es hermoso-**miraba todo

–**Ven…-**le tomo de la mano **–vamos para que la veas por dentro-**entraron a la casa

–**Esto es magnífico-**la otra solo reía ante la reacción de la morocha **–realmente es hermoso**-sus ojos brillaban **–ven…-**le tomo de la mano **–si esto te gusto esto te va encantar-**la llevo detrás de la cabaña a una pequeña terraza

Cuando llegaron la morena abrió la boca y ojos al ver que había una pequeña rio muy hermoso corriendo detrás, además de que había una mesa perfectamente adornada, además de más candelabros a alumbrando el lugar y la luna reflejándose en el agua. }

– **¿y entonces…?-**la morena solo pudo virarse para mirarla

–**hermoso-**susurro

–**qué bueno que te gusto**-le sonrió, antes de jalar la silla para que esta se sentara

–**Rach… como sabrás por obvias razones yo no como carne, ni nada de eso… por lo que cocine una pasta con salsa de champiñones… yo no sabía que es lo que comes y todo eso…-**se excusaba graciosamente

–**no te preocupes Q, realmente… ummm como te digo… soy vegana-**la vampiresa se quedó sorprendida

– **¿ehhh…?-**la morena rio ante la cara de la otra

–**eso… la única que come mucho es Santana-**rio ante el recuerdo de su casi hermana

–**Bueno… eso me alegra…-**la morena negó

Comieron entre pláticas y bueno la vampirita sexy estaba nerviosa como jamás lo había estado, en todos los años que lleva como inmortal jamás había tenido que estar en esa situación, cuando terminaron de comer, la rubia mechas rosas se llevó a la ojichocolate a caminar a la orilla del rio.

–**Rach-**le llamo al detenerse

– **¿Sí?-**le miro

–**yo sé que nuestra relación se está dando no de la manera normal que hubiéramos deseado y todo eso… pero quiero que sepas que en el tiempo que llevabas saliendo para conocernos han sido los mejores que me han pasado, como sabes en una semana nos tenemos que casar… y bueno… creo que debemos hacer las cosas como se deben-**la morena estaba confundida **–por eso hoy…-**se hinco frente a la loba que la miro con los ojos abiertos por la acción **–yo Lucy Quinn Fabray Princesa al trono de los Vampirsth te pido a ti Rachel Barbra Berry Princesa al trono de los Wolf-Fersth aceptes unirte en matrimonio conmigo, para ser mi princesa y yo ser la tuya, uniendo a dos clanes en uno… y convirtiéndolos en los más poderosos, pero sobre todo porque en este tiempo me has hecho sentir de nuevo, me hiciste reir cuando hace años que perdí la sonrisa, me hiciste encontrar sentido a mi llegada de nuevo aquí, porque con solo mirarte sé que quiero es lo que sea que se está dando entre nosotras, por eso y más cosas ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-**abrió la cajita revelando el anillo de oro con un rubí en corte princesa, con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubia a los lados, la morena estaba toda en shock por todo lo que su vampirita le había dicho **–Rachel-**le llamo al ver que no contestaba **–se… que ni siquiera fuimos novias… pero yo ya te consideraba así… pero si tu no quieres… podemos… ya sabes esperar… Rach-**la morena

–**si-**es lo único que salió de su boca

– **¿Sí?-**estaba confundida

–**que si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo y que te conviertas en mi princesa y yo convertirme en la tuya, si quiero todo lo que has dicho, por es exactamente como yo me siento-**la ojiverde inmediatamente dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y sin más coloco el anillo en el dedo de la chica besando el mismo antes de soltar la mano.

Quedaron cara a cara la rubia con mechas rosadas no podía esconder al felicidad que sentía al ver que la morocha la había aceptado, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en una beso, beso que empezó tierno que pero que escalo a uno más pasional, cosa de las dos se dieron cuenta pero que ninguna quería parar.

Y no lo hicieron ya que la princesa Vampirsth cargo en brazos a la loba y la llevo dentro, dejándola delante la chimenea que estaba encendida, estaban cara a cara de nuevo y comenzaron besarse otra vez, pero esta vez sus manos no estaban quietas y la ropa poco a poco empezó a desaparecer de sus cuerpo hasta quedar completamente desnudas, la morena se sorprendió al saber que era lo que su ahora prometida escondía detrás de sus pantalones.

Pero realmente no le tomo mucha importancia, y para ser sinceros era más excitante de esa manera, la vampiresa fue recostando a la loba en el suelo sobre la alfombra para esta ponerse sobre ella sin perder el contacto visual, sin más volvieron devorarse la boca con la pasión que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

Quinn ya estaba entre las piernas de la morena que solo estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de su chica, mientras esta se encargaba de besar, morder, y chupar su cuello, bajando por su pecho para empezar a jugar con sus senos, después de entrenarse con los dos por un raro y escuchar los gemidos de la loba bajo ella, empezó a bajar más hasta detenerse en ese lugar que con su olor la atraía más que nada.

Rachel a no sentir nada se incorporó ayudándose de sus codos, y se quedó sorprendida al ver como su vampirita estaba lamiéndose el labio y sus ojos estaban fijos en su centro, la otra sintió la mirada chocolate y levanto la vista, sonrió y sin más se sumergió entre las piernas de esta para dedicarse a jugar un poco ahí, la morena estaba que no soportaba el placer que estaba recibiendo, y es que no podía parar de gemir, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y no se hizo esperar cuando un inminente orgasmo la golpeo, la otra satisfecha por lo que acaba de causar, se bebió hasta última gota de la chica, sin impórtale que algo cayera por la comisura de su labio y siguiera hasta su cuello.

Cuando dejo eso subio para mirar a la morena a los ojos que tenía estos dilatados a mas no poder, la morena le miro y son más empezaron besarse, la morena no se quedó atrás con un poco de fuerza y agilidad logro poner a la rubia bajo ella, ya que era su turno de enseñarle a esa vampirita pretensiosa que ella también sabia a lo que jugaban.

El acto fue inesperado para la otra pero no pudo evitar sonreír y empezar a gemir cuando esta empezó a jugar con su boca el pezón, mientras una mano agarraba su dura y caliente erección, que para sorpresa de la morena era más grande de lo que un principio pensó, y podía sentir que seguía creciendo y endureciéndose, pero no dejo que eso la intimidara, así que lo tomo desde la base y empezó bombear pero sin dejar de jugar con el pezón de la chica, siguió moviendo su mano y cambio de seno para jugar con el otro al que tenia abandonado.

La vampiresa solo podía gemir por lo que la otra estaba haciendo, pero cuando la loba empezó a descender dejando besos por el abdomen bien definido de la ojiverde, si su corazón latiera realmente este estaría casi saliéndose de su pecho, la vampirita estaba que no podía, pero cuando sintió la boca de la chica en su prominente erección fue algo que la hizo encorvar la espalda.

La loba tenía el pene de su prometida en su mano, poco a poco acerco su boca saco la lengua donde tomo la gotita de líquido seminal que estaba saliendo y sin mis lo metió dentro la boca donde empezó a chupar y lamerlo, la otra chica estaba volviéndose loca por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, no podía quería estar dentro de la morena, por lo que la atrajo hacia arriba para quedar de frente y darle la vuelta quedando de nuevo ella encima de la Princesa de los Wolf-Fersth.

La vampiresa se acomodó entre las piernas de la morena haciendo que su miembro chocara con el pequeño montículo de carne que estaba necesitado de atención, cuando la rubia con mechas rosas se movió saco en las dos un gemido agudo, la ojiverde tomo su miembro con su mano y lo paso por todo los pliegues húmedos y calientes de la otra, que solo suspiraba por lo que hacia la otra chica.

–**Rachel-**le llamo **–mírame-**esta hizo lo que le pidió, las dos se miraron a los ojos y Quinn guio su miembro a la entrada de la chica sin perder el contacto visual

Al ver que la morena le miraba, empezó a introducirse dentro de la otra chica, que empezó a encorvarse al sentir como poco a poco se iba abriendo paso en su interior, y la morena empezó a incrustar sus uñas en la espalda pálida de la vampirita que gruño ante el acto, ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerza para no terminar antes de entrar, una vez que ya estaba completamente dentro de la chica, se miraban a los ojos como si hablaron la vista empezó a moverse de afuera hacia afuera, Rachel enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la chica mientras esta la embestía más fuerte eso le permitía entrar más profundo en la otra chica, siguió penetrando más fuertemente, sus palmas de sus manos estaban en el suelo donde tomaba impulso para sus penetraciones fueran más fuertes.

Morena y rubia gemían a ritmo, se movía en sincronía haciendo que las sensaciones fueran tan placenteras, rubia sentía las paredes de la chica empezaban a cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, por lo que le costaba más trabajo moverse, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Rachel sentía un cumulo de emociones y un fuego creciendo en su bajo vientre que estaba por salir de ella, y así fue.

– **¡Quinn!-**gimió mas bien grito cuando su orgasmo la golpeo de lleno, dejándola casi inconsciente, mientras la vampiresa siguió acometiendo en ella

–**Rach-**le llamo para que la mirara **–necesito…-**hablaba con dificultad por el placer que sentía **–necesito… necesito beber… tu… sangre…-**la morena aun con su orgasmo en curso, pudo centrar su mirada en la otra

–**Hazlo…-**le dijo con un hilo de voz, a la otra no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, sin más acerco su boca al cuello de la chica… el olor que desprendía hizo que sus instintos se prendieran, sus colmillo inmediatamente aparecieron, beso el cuello antes de abrir sus boca y penetrar con esos filosos colmillos su piel **–Ummm… ¡ahhhhh!-**gimió, la morena al sentir como entraban en su piel, no tardo mucho cuando empezó a sentir como succionaba su sangre, nunca pensó que eso fuera tan placentero, la vampiresa sabia cuando detenerse y así lo hizo, paso su lengua sobre los agujeros para cerrarlo, la sangre que bebió a un estaba en su boca.

–**ummm… deliciosa-**susurro, ya que estaba caliente y con un sabor dulce como jamás había probado, mientras todo eso pasaba jamás había dejado de moverse en el interior de la chica que sentía que volvería a llegar en cualquier momento

– **¡Quinn!-**gimió de nuevo cuando otro inminente orgasmo le llego, la chica encima suyo poso sus ojos en ella, ya no eran ese verdoso amelado, eran blancos o grisáceos que a la joven morena se le hizo hermosos, por lo que sus uñas se enterraron ela espalda de la otra dejándole surcos de sus unas en ella haciéndola sangrar, la vampirita se bebió al sangre que un saboreaba, y sin más se movió con más fuerza en el interior de la otra, dio dos o tres estocadas antes de que llegara.

–**¡Rachel!-**gruño mientras se vaciaba completamente dentro de la morena, que al sentir ese líquido caliente llenarla desencadeno otro orgasmo sin haberse terminado el primero, sus paredes de la chica apretaron a el pene de la otra que soltaba su abundante esencia dejándola completamente vacía, mientras atacaba la boca de la loba en un beso apasionado.

La ojiverde se dejó caer sobre la ojichocolate completamente cansada, las dos se quedaron un momento en esa posición hasta recuperarse sus respectivos orgasmos, cuando el corazón de la loba estaba ya calmado, la vampiresa se levando de encima solo para mirarla a los ojos, viendo los ojos chocolate más oscuros que de costumbre y con un brillo jamás visto.

–**te quiero-**confeso Rachel, eso hizo sonreír a la otra todavía no era hora de decir te amo

–**también te quiero-**en ningún momento de salió de ella, la miro con tantos sentimientos que la otra solo pudo unir sus labios en un beso que pronto se empezó a calentar, por lo que aun dentro de la morena, como pudo se levantó sin salir de ella y con velocidad la llevo a su habitación dejando se caer con ella en la cama.

Y así iniciaron una noche llena de emociones, sentimientos… y pasión…

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

La morena estaba entre la pared del baño y el cuerpo desnudo de su prometida que sin la menor duda acometía contra ella en penetraciones, duras, fuertes y firmes, mientras ella solo podía agarrarse de los hombros incrustándoles sus uñas haciéndola sangrar, mientras esta succionaba su porción de sangre que cada vez que estaban juntas tomaba de ella solo con su consentimiento.

–**¡ahhh! Más… ¡Más!-**la otra le hizo caso a la morena y empezó a embestirla más rápido, termino de tomar la sangre de la chica y cerro los agujeritos con su lengua para enseguida besarla, mientras le agua de la ducha una caía sobre ellas

– **¡dios! Rach… me encanta lo apretada que estas-**decia mientras seguía con sus movimientos sincronizados a la perfección

–**A mí me gusta sentirte dentro de mí-**las acometidas se volvieron más rápidas ya que las dos estaban por llegar **– ¡Quinn!-**gimió al llegar, mientras la otra hizo dos penetraciones mas

– **¡Rachel!-**se vacío dentro de la loba.

Cuando se recuperaron de sus orgasmos prosiguieron a darse su baño, entre beso y toqueteo que no paso de ahí, cuando terminaron salieron para vestirse e irse donde iban a ir, la morena se estaba maquillando y la otra estaba abrochándose los pantalones cuando una confundida Beth entraba por la puerta.

– **¡Nos atacan!-**chillo, las otras dos voltearon asustadas

– **¿Qué?-**le miraron

–**Es Marcus, está atacando nuestro Reino-**soltó **–según Vladimir quien se está encargando ahí de nuestras tropas, tenemos muchas bajas… sus tropas están avanzando muy rápido-**las otras dos se quedaron casi en shock

–**Tengo que avisarle a mis padres…-**dijo antes de intentar salir

–**háblales, diles que vengan aquí y que traigan todo para hacer un viaje hacia Montheshouress-**pidió

–**de inmediato**-busco su cel y marco.

Después de minutos de hablar por el celular donde explicaba la situación estoy dijeron estar en menos de 30 minutos en la Residencia Berry para trazar un plan para contrarrestar el ataque contra Marcus, la tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación de la morena y se reunieron con todos en la pequeña sala de reuniones, y como dijeron los Fabray no tardaron en llegar.

Tanto Russel cargaba su espada como siempre, Davon venia igual sin su inseparable espada, las gemelas también las tenía y Judy ella más bien estaba con un arma, era realmente una automática calibre 38 pero las balas eran hechas con nitrato de bronce, cosa que los Vampiros como los Vamther no soportaban, los lobos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Noah con ellos listo para enfrentarse a los que era de su especie.

– **¿Dónde está Marley?-**pregunto Millie la madre de la chica

–**pues…no se-**contestaron son saber de la chica

En eso Marley y Kitty entraban por ahí sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, cuando se dieron cuenta que la seriedad en la que estaban todos, preguntaron qué pasaba les explicaron que pasaba y todos se pusieron a ver que harían Britt llego bastante ofuscado de todo lo que estaba pasando ya que su cita con santana tendría que cancelar, cosa que a ella no le gustaba nada, y tampoco a la latina, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos por todo ya que a ella también no le hacía gracias dejar para después su cita con Britt la cual le sonrió con pena por lo pasado.

Todos pusieron sus ideas sobre las mesas para saber cómo actuar sin perder más hombres porque sabían que los necesitarían, Russel dijo que Quinn seria quien lideraría su sequito de soldados, cosa que para Rachel no le hizo gracias, tenía una mala experiencia con lo pasado a Finn, pero q le hizo ver que las cosas estarían ver, pero la morena la convenció de estar con ella y sus soldados, cosa que sorprendió a todos por como la morena podía hacer que la vampirita dijera que si tan fácilmente, y por supuesto Beth se les unió aun ante las protestas de Quinn, que bueno… sus debilidad eran su hija y su prometida.

Una vez que decidieron como serían las cosas saldrían en la madrugada tratando pasar desapercibido, por lo que todos se quedarían en la Residencia Fabray ya que querían mostrarles a los Berry que era que lo que tenían preparado para esos casos.

Cuando mostraron lo que tenían en manos estos se sorprendieron al encontrar armas contra su propia especie, sabían que si algo de esto tocaba alguno… causarían una tragedia, Rachel y Quinn dormirían juntas por petición de la morena más bien, obligación ya que esta discretamente llevo su mano a cierta parte que la chica no pudo evitar que reaccionase ante el contacto.

–**Eres mala Berry… muy mala-**gemía mientras salía y entraba de la chica con mucha fuerza

–**Esa es la idea…-**le incrustaba la uñas en la espalda de esta

Las chicas hicieron el amor por algunas horas antes de caer agotadas, la morena se durmió inmediatamente por el esfuerzo, mientras nuestra vampirita sexy la observaba con fascinación quien pensaría que esa pequeña y delgada chica la haría volver a sentir, a volver a sonreír, y quien hiciera que conociera a su hija, como fue que con solo una sonrisa de ella pudiera desear tenerla así por la eternidad, formar una familia cuando jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Pensaba que ese loba por nada del mundo la perdería, daría su vida con tal de protegerla a ella y a Beth, a su hija que veía a Rachel como a una hermana a un siendo de diferente especie… como agradecía que fueran ellos quien criaran a esa hermosa jovencita que estaba empezando a conocer… solo esperaba que esa batalla inesperada no trajera mas tragedia para los dos clanes…

* * *

_**N2:**_

Sexto capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Habrá Brittana? Ya se está dando ¿Qué tramara Marcus como venganza? ya lo está haciendo ¿Por qué quiere utilizar a su hija? ¿Ahora quien es Sian? ¿Así que Odette Farell? ¿Marcus atacara los reinos? ¿Quién será su nuevo aliado? ¿algo nuevo y hermoso esta por llegar?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Batallas**_


	8. Chapter 7: Batallas

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Sara-nadia:**__ gracias, y espero te siga gustando, tanto como me gustan las tuyas._

_**Shion:**__ ummm creo que has ganado la apuesta ¿no es así?_

_**Jovanna:**__ si, y lo veras en el próximo capítulo_

_**Shion:**__ ya está tu pedido._

_**Guest:**__ creo que lo habrá… y más en el próximo._

_**Murasameyuki98:**__ lo hare… no te preocupes, no pienso abandonarla aunque tardare en actualizar._

* * *

_**Montheshouress, 1610.**_

_Un joven rubio cabalgaba por los bosques de su reino… cuando en su camino se tropezó con una hermosa doncella, está le sonrió… para luego pasar de largo… el joven príncipe… porque era un príncipe… intento seguir a la joven… pero le fue imposible ya que… ya que su caballo ya se alejaba._

_El príncipe era nada menos que Marcus Fabray… príncipe de Montheshouress… él se quedó parado en donde estaba mientras veía el caballo alejarse… jamás había visto a nadie tan hermosa como lo era aquella doncella… por lo que sonrió. _

– _**¡Marcus!-**__le llamo un joven idéntico a él se acercaba __**– ¿dónde estabas? Te buscaba nuestro padre… nos manda a llamar, al parecer tiene una noticia que darnos-**__le informo _

–_**Estaba dando una vuelta, vamos… que debe ser importante-**__tomo las riendas de su caballo __**–el que llegue último es un huevo podrido-**__sonrió antes de hacer que su caballa empezara a galopar _

–_**Eso ni lo pienses hermanito…-**__lo siguió._

_Está de más decir que Russel le gano… pero Marcus que hasta ese entonces… era amable y noble no le importó… ya que solo era un juego, al llegar los dos fueron llevados… hacia la presencia de su padre… estos hicieron su reverencia… antes de levantarse y quedar delante de Anthony Fabray el aun rey de los Vampirsth _

–_**los he mandado a llamar… porque quiero informarles… que… nuestro reino ha hecho un pacto con el reino de Tenkenbuan… para unir a los dos reinos… por lo que Russel por ser el mayor… por pocos minutos… será el que se casara con la princesa de la casa de los Vamps-**__Marcus se alegró ya que él no quería casarse, primero encontraría a la doncella de hace unas horas… la conocería y si era posible se casaría, y más que ahora… su hermano asumiría el trono… lo sabían ya que era lo más natural… por ser el mayor._

_Unas semanas después… Russel había viajado a Tenkenbuan para conocer el reino y convivir con la princesa Judy Storm, y así fue cuando se vieron sintieron muchas cosas… Judy pareció creer que era el mismo chico que vio en el busque mientras lo recorría, pero fue el mismo rubio encargado de decirle que no era el, si no que fue posible que fuera su hermano gemelo._

_Los días pasaron y ellos se fueron enamorando poco a poco… el amor nació en ellos… por lo que ya no era un castigo el casarse, se amaban y ya nada les impedirá estar juntos._

_Mientras con Marcus las cosas eran diferentes ya el seguía tratando de buscar a la joven que había visto… pero no la encontraba, regreso hacia el lugar donde la vio… pero esta no volvió a aparecer y eso le hizo pensar que no al volvería a ver jamás._

_Después de estar esas semanas en el reino de los Vamps, Russel regreso enamorado y se lo dijo a su hermano este se alegró por él, ya que así sería más fácil, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo esa misma semana, y cuando el dia llego y cuando Marcus vio aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco, y se dio cuenta que era la mujer con al que se casaría su hermano… no pudo evitar sentir ira… y porque no odio hacia su propio hermano._

_Judy al verlo y ver que era idéntico a su ahora esposo le sonrió… y le dijo que ya lo conocía… que por eso mismo lo había confundido con Russel, cuando escucho eso… sintió que su hermano se habai aprovechado el parecido para estar con ella, por eso mismo lo enfrento cuando estuvieron a solas. _

–_**Eres un traidor-**__le lanzo u puñetazo que lo boto al suelo _

– _**¿Pero a ti que te pasa?-**__pregunto, levantándose lo más rápido del suelo _

–_**me pasa… que te aprovechaste de nuestro parecido para enamorara Judy, ella es la chica de al que te hable, la que conocí el dia que me buscabas porque nuestro padre quería vernos… era ella, fue ella la que me dijo que nos confundió… te aprovechaste de eso… me arrebataste a la mujer que quiero con mentiras… pero te lo advierto hermano… esto no se quedara así, pagaras por esto-**__dijo, antes de incrustarle la espada en el abdomen, sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada. _

–_**Marcus…-**__susurro, cayendo de rodillas al piso, porque la espada le estaba haciendo daño _

–_**Sabias hermano… que esta espada está hecha de bronce… el único metal que nos puede matar-**__sonrió, al sacarla del abdomen y ver como sangraba _

–_**hermano… todo lo que dices no es verdad… yo le aclare a ella que no era tú, le dije que eras tú no yo, tines que creerme…-**__el príncipe al trono estaba cada vez más débil _

–_**eso ya no importa… cuando tu mueras… yo me quedare con el trono… y con Judy…-**__rio, pero no se esperaba que por la puerta apareciera Judy del brazo de su padre Lucas… que al ver la espada en la mano del joven príncipe y ver al otro desangrándose en el suelo en posición fetal corrieron hacia ellos _

– _**¿qué has hecho, Marcus?-**__Judy se hincaba y trataba de contener la hemorragia __**–eres un monstro, como has podido hacer esto… es tu hermano… ¿cómo?-**__el rubio veía como la rubia le miraba con odio __**–amor despierta… vamos Russel… no puedes morir… no ahora que nos acabamos de casar… tengo una noticia que darte… vamos despierta-**__Lucas llamaba todos para que le ayudaran con Russel __**–amor, mi vida… vas a ser papa, tienes que vivir para verlo… lo tienes que hacer-**__pedía la rubia al inerte cuerpo que un estaba con vida pero muy débil, por el veneno de la espada._

_Anthony el padre de los gemelos, llego y al ver que había hecho Marcus… miro a su hijo y vio sus ojos rojos… no eran los ojos normales de un Vampirsth ya ahí supo que esto no sería nada bueno. _

–_**arréstenlo, que será llevado a juicio ante la corte de ancianos… que ellos decidieran su castigo…-**__Marcus miro a su padre… para luego, pelear con los guardias _

–_**esto no acaba aquí Russel, si vives… recuerda que nunca serás feliz…-**__grito antes de salir huyendo del castillo y el reino, sin que nadie lo pudiera detener._

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Batallas**_

A las 4 de la mañana todos ya estaban despiertos y preparados para salir hacia Montheshouress, tratando de no llamar la atención, todos estaban listos y se subieron en los camiones para ser transportados, Marley y Kitty iban juntas, Britt y Santana igual, Beth iba con Noah porque ella misma o había pedido, Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas en otra camioneta de todo terreno.

Salieron tratando de no hacerse notar para tomarlos de sorpresa… pero nada de lo que intentaron fue sorpresa cuando llegaron a los mites y fueron emboscados por los Vanther… pero un vez recuperados de la impresión del momento todos formaron filas como el ejercito que eran, estaban preparados con su armas, Quinn y su inigualable espada especialmente hecha para ella por Murasame, un japonés experto en catanas y espadas.

Los Vanther también estaban preparados, liderados por Marcus que estaba con su cara seria… veía como todos estaban parados dispuesto a luchar… por los habitantes que había en ese reino… ya que muchos no quisieron salir de ahí… porque no conocían el mundo exterior.

–**hola de nuevo hermanito, por lo que veo sigues con estos perros**-señalo, y los lobos estaban por saltarle encima

–**no les hables así… que ellos son ahora familia… somos uno… tu les ataco o nos atacas y todos unidos te atacamos-**Marcus sonrió

–**eso ni tú mismo te lo crees Russel… por dios emparejar a tu hija con un lobo… es una abominación para nuestra especie…-**le retaba, Rachel tomaba la mano de su prometida para evitar que le saltara encima por lo que estaba diciendo

–**no me creas igual a ti **_**"hermano" **_**, yo no soy como tu… a mí me importa el bienestar de mi familia y ellos ahora lo son… y estoy más que agradecida ya que gracias ellos mi nieta… esta con vida… y es una hermosa jovencita que está deseosa de darte tu merecido**-le señalo

–**y no lo dudo, también ese imbécil traidor quiere matarme por asesinar a su hermana, esa puta que se dejó seducir por tu hija… esa que le abrió las piernas-**Puck estaba por lanzarte encima de él pero fue frenado por Beth **–si, y no saben lo que disfrute asesinarla… claro… después de divertirme con ella un rato…-**rio lujuriosamente **–esa chica si me hizo disfrutar-**todos miraban con horror incluida Kitty

–**como lo hizo mi madre…-**se adelantó **–no es así Marcus… como se la pasó toda la vida… haciéndole daño a mi madre… lastimándola cuando se le antojara… es así como te la pasas la vida… traicionando… que poco hombre eres… que no puedes conseguir mujeres… tienes que lastimarlas de esta manera para que puedas estar con ellas… que lastima me das.-**Marcus al ver a la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron como platos era idéntica a su madre… había pasado años desde que la vio la última vez… desde que el mismo había asesinado

–**eres igual a ella…-**susurro sin que nadie lo escuchara **–Kitty Wild que sorpresa… no, la verdad es que esperaba que te unieras a ellas… quieres vengarme de la muerte de tu madre ¿no es así? Bueno ya me tienes aquí… anda… desquítate…-**le retaba, Kitty estaba por caer cuando una mano que conocía a la perfección le tomo al suya

–**gracias…-**le susurro **–no lo voy hacer… no soy tonta y sé que eso es lo que buscas para poder atacar… así que pierdes tu tiempo…-**aseguro

–**al parecer eres lista… pero no tanto como yo, ahora-**grito, y al momento un bala impactaba en el hombro de Marley que caía al suelo ya que ella había recibido la bala que iba en dirección a la rubia, ya que sin saber había abrazada a la otra en el mismo momento que este gritaba

– **¡Marley!-**chillo Kitty asustada **–ataquen…-**grito Russel al ver lo que había pasado.

Todos corriendo para enfrentarse a los Vanther, dispararon contra ellos y estos caían como dominós, Marcus no se esperaba eso… por lo que mientras luchaba contra su hermano… veía como uno a uno iban cayendo sus soldados… haciendo que de la mayoría que tenía empezaran a disminuir… Quinn peleaba con su espada con otro amigo de Marcus… este le decia que él también había disfrutado de Noelia, está enojada porque quiso a la mujer además de que el dio un hijo y eso ya es mucho, peleo con fuerza este al ver al mirada roja que pasa a un grisáceos solo tuvo tiempo de mirarla a los ojos cuando sintió la hoja de la catana penetrar su abdomen y caer de rodillas ante una cuida sedienta de venganza, Rachel por su parte aún permanecía en su estado humano no se había convertido porque no era necesario.

Le había prometido a su chica que no lo haría al menos que fuera necesario, Judy disparaba todo lo que se le viniera en frente, Davon también luchaba encontrar de varios Vanther que querían acabar con él, las gemelas usaban lo que ellas llamaban ela taque gemelar, que consistía en confundir al oponente al ser iguales las veían para después desaparecer y aparecer a su lado, pero al no esperárselo acaban con ellos.

Britt ella tenía usaba las pístalas ágilmente… cuando se le acabo las balas entonces tomos us espada y empezó a cortar cabezas, Santana estaba fascinada con esa versión guerrera de la maestra… la verdad es que en ningún momento se imaginó que ese ángel que creyó ver… fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas, ella en cambio estaba usando los rifles que le habían dado estaba en un árbol desde donde podía tener mejor visión y disparar.

En cambio Kitty estaba haciendo que llevaran a Marley hacia el castillos de los Fabray… pero esta le decia que estaba bien… que realmente solamente le rozo el brazo por lo que la herida ya estaba cerrada, la rubia no quería correr peligro pero aun así la ojiazul la convenció de que no era nada, por lo que ahora ya participaban activamente en la pelea.

Los Berry y Corcoran peleaban de igual manera, golpeaban todos lo que se metían en su camino y terminaban disparándole en el corazón con las pistolas especiales, Beth luchaba con su espada que era de ella… especialmente fue mandada hacer por los Berry, ella era casi igual de experta que su madre con mechones rubios, Noah estaba matando a quien se le metiera en el camino… quería ser quien le diera muerte a Marcus… pero no podía confiarse ya que él era muy inteligente… cuando vio que estaban ganando… paso ayudar a su sobrina con los que les quedaban.

Russel peleaba con fuerza con Marcus por lo cual este ya tenía varios cortes en brazos, abdomen, cara… pero aun así no se daba por vencido en un descuido del padre de Quinn, el gemelo malo le hirió en el muslo con la espada… a Russel no le paso nado… pero esto lo aprovecho para dar retirada a su ejército.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron se dieron cuenta que habían perdido no más de 10 soldados, comparados con los Vanther que eran más de 30 cosa que no les sorprendía… pero era mejor así, todos fueron haciendo un cerro con los cuerpo… para después prenderles fuego y que se consumieran.

Rachel estaba junto a Quinn viendo como el fuego consumían a eso muertos… cuando un mareo la tomo desprevenida, y si no fuera por la pronta reacción de vampirita sexy, esta hubiera caído al suelo.

– **¡Rachel!-**le llamo al verla desmayada en sus brazos, inmediatamente subio a la furgoneta y se la llevó al castillo, donde minutos después entraba con ella en brazos, seguida de todos los demás.

Quinn inmediatamente ordeno que trajeran a los ancianos… estos fueron llamados mientras la princesa ponía a su prometida en su cuarto y en su cama, intentaba despertarla hasta que minutos después esta lo hacía toda confundida, los ancianos llegaron y se acercaron al momento de hacerlo supieron la razón del desmayo.

–**Zach… ¿qué es lo que le pasa?-**pregunto preocupada la vampiresa

–**no se preocupe mi señora… es algo bueno-**decia esta, al acercarse a la morena que lo veía con el ceño fruncido

– **¿Me dirán porque me he desmayado?-**pregunto

–**así es… princesa Berry, su desmayo se debe a la bendición más grande que alguien puede llegar a recibir y más al ser la unión de las dos**-las dos le miraron sin comprender

–**Zach ¿qué es lo que pasa?-**estaba por desesperar, su prometida se había desmayado en su brazos… además de que el anciano medico decia eso, sabía que todos estaban esperando respuestas ya que ella había prohibido que nadie más entrara a la habitación si no era ella y el anciano Zach

–**Calma mi señora… tendrás que estar muy tranquila a partir de ahora princesa de los Wolf-Fersth… ahora no solo vives por uno, sino que lo harás por dos…-**la morena miro confundida al igual que Quinn

– **¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-**estaba muy confunda

–**lo que quiero decir… mi ahora señora es que en tu vientre estas formando al primer hibrido de las dos especies… están embarazadas mis señoras-**hizo una reverencia.

Rachel abrió los ojos enormemente, al igual que la rubia con mechas rosas… no podían creer la noticia… y es que no se lo esperaban… hacia solamente menos de un mes que estaban teniendo intimidad… como es que eso era posible… se miraron entre ellas y podían ver sus caras de desconcierto, pero Quinn al ver como la morena se llevaba sus manos a su aun plano vientre… y que dejaba salir una pequeña risita… no pudo evitar que a ella también se le formara una.

–**Te amo Rach…-**se acercó a ella **–estoy tan feliz por esto…-**le acaricio la barriguita **–no me lo esperaba… y creo que tú tampoco… pero estoy feliz… estoy que no me lo puedo creer… vamos hacer mamas-**la morena, miro a su prometida y vio la genuina felicidad que desprendía y dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos

–**yo también te amo, y soy igual de feliz que tu… y la verdad no me lo esperaba… ¡por dios! ¡estoy embrazada! ¡Vamos hacer mamas!-**se colgaba de la vampiresa que solo la abrazo más fuerte a ella **–estoy tan feliz… soy tan feliz… y más porque te tengo aquí conmigo-**la ojiverde le miro a los ojos, antes de capturar sus labios con los de ella.

Las personas que esperaban saber qué era lo que le paso a la morena, vieron salir a Zach que les hizo una reverencia a los reyes, para luego irse sin decir nada… todos estaban esperando que alguna de las dos chicas saliera para que explicaran que estaba pasando.

15 minutos después las puertas de la habitación real de Quinn fue abierta y por ahí salieron las dos chicas que se veían que irradiaban felicidad al llegar frente a ellos fueron bombardeadas de preguntas, por lo que se estaban mareando.

– **¡Quieren detenerse un momento!-**casi grito la ojiverde princesa, al instante todos se callaron

–**Pero díganos que pasa para que no digan nada-**exigía Russel que no tenía

–**si se calman… les diremos, no es nada malo… es mejor que eso-**las dos se miraron

– **¿Que fue eso que las tiene así?-**pregunto Shelby

–**bien… quiero que todos estén calmados… no hemos confirmado nada… pero Zach nos ha dicho…-**dejo todo al aire, haciendo más esperado

– **¿Qué pasa?**-grito Santana desesperada

–**que desesperada…-**la latina el fulmino **–ok, aquí va… ¡estoy embrazada!-**soltó la morena.

Todos al escuchar eso… abrieron grandemente los ojos… no se esperaban que eso pasara tan rápido, ya que ni se habían casado, eso hizo que Hiram y Leroy fulminaran a Quinn con la mirada esta se sintió un poco pero solo un poco, la verdad es que los Berry la veían así porque no se imaginaban como su pequeña había ya intimado de esa forma con la vampiresa ya que no quería hacerlo, con los padres de la rubia con mechones rosas, estaban sorprendidos una cosa era pensar que les darían nietos pero no ahora y menos porque no estaban unidos por la ley de los Vampirsth y Wolf-Fersth, y contando ahora que estaban con estas batallas con Marcus.

Santana, Marley, Kitty, Britt, Noah, las gemelas Fabray, Davon, hasta Beth no se esperaban esa noticia… bueno aunque la latina con su tercer ojo ya sabía que ellas ya habían intimado y más al sentir el olor de la vampiresa mezclado en el de Rachel

Beth fue la que salió primera del shock inicial, para ir lanzársele encima a Rachel y alzarla del suelo, darle una vuelta mientras chillaba demasiado feliz con la noticia, bueno… no todos los días te daban la noticia que tendrías un hermanito o nita.

– **¡Voy hacer hermana mayor!-**chillo, dejando a la morena en el suelo que sonreía por la efusividad de la chica **–felicidades Rach**-le sonrió **–felicidades mama…-**la vampiresa, al escuchar la palabra mama, como era la primer vez no reprimió una sonrisa antes de ser abrazada por su hija

–**Gracias-**le dijeron las dos, cuando se vieron envueltas en un brazo por la chica.

Cuando todos ya asimilaron la notica… inmediatamente fueron felicitada, por todos, la verdad es que al noticia alegraba todos, Quinn aseguro que ese bebe era el producto del amor que sentía por Rachel y que esta sentía por ella… que no era solo por el compromiso de cumplir con lo que decían… solamente que por azares del destino ahora esperaban a su bebe.

–**Maldita… ¡serás mama!-**felicito a su hermana Rachel

–**así es San… y tu tía-l**e sonrió al separarse del abrazo que le daba la latina

–**sí, la tía tana… que consentirá a esa vampirita y lobito juntos… dios otra hija de esa vampiresa… no me quiero imaginar… cuando empiece a correr por todos lados… si Elizabeth era inquieta, me imagino que mezclando los genes tuyos y de esta chupa sangre, será incontenible-**aseguro

– **¡ey!-**se quejó Quinn al escuchar ese apodo

–**Cállate… mostrito chupa sangre… si estoy segura que te encanta tomarte la de la loba esta.-**señalo a la morena que quedo completamente roja tras el comentario **–jaja, no puedo creer que se acierto… hay Berry quien lo hubiera pensado de ti…-**se fue de ahí burlándose

–**Lucy…-**hizo un puchero cuando la chica le abrazo

–**no te preocupes mi amor… déjala que diga cosas… mientras no le confirmemos nada… ella no sabe.**-le sonrió dándole un beso

–**Bueno… ya que estamos aquí…-**hablaron los padres de la morena y Quinn

–**queremos hacer la ceremonia oficial aquí, necesitan estar en la bendición de los dos clanes para que le bebe nazca en una hogar seguro…-**proponía Shelby

–**por mi está bien…-**contestaron los Fabray

– **¿Y ustedes que dicen?-**les preguntaron a las prometidas

–**de acuerdo… la ceremonia se llevara a cabo aquí… nos parece el lugar ideal… además de que los dos reinos por fin se unirán… así que todos estarán más cerca de sus hogares opinaba-**la princesa de los Vampirsth

–**estoy de acuerdo con Lucy… aceptamos celebrarlo aquí-**les sonrió

–**pero eso sí, ustedes se encargan de todo…-**le señalo la vampiresa. **–Que con Rachel queremos estar lo más tranquila y disfrutar del embarazo… ya que sabemos que en menos de tres meses ella ya está dando a luz-**les recordó, todos asintieron y se pusieron a ver todo lo que tenía que ver con la ceremonia, mientras ellas se iban a caminar por el castillo ya que a partir de que mañana se casaran… ese pasaría a ser hogar de la morena.

Caminaron por todo el castillo y mientras lo iban haciendo se encontraban con varios sirvientes que les respetaban como era debido, Quinn le contaba a Rachel como es que fue construido el castillo… de cómo fue que sus padres llegaron al trono, y le explico que si Russel muriera ella seria quien tomaran el trono, ya que Davon había desertado aun siendo el mayor de los hijo, él no quería gobernar.

Eso sorprendió a la morena… pero aun así le sonrió… sabía que ella y su ahora prometida al igual que madre de su hijo… estaba en el reino que algún dia gobernaría a lado de la mujer que amaba.

Recorrían los pasillos del castillo y la dueña de este le platicaba las anécdotas que tenia de algunos de los lugares, le mostro el lugar donde entrenaban y la loba se sorprendió al ver el lugar ya que era muy moderno… pero le mostro que era como una cabina de entrenamiento, le explico exactamente qué era lo que se hacían ahí.

La loba estaba impresionada y más la saber que su prometida era la única que había logrado pasar todos los niveles… pero aun así la vampirita no presumía porque no era algo que ella hacía, si era la mejor y que… a ella la de daba igual, y ayudaba a todos a mejor en ello, eso mismo hacia que la morena supiera que estaba con la persona indicada.

Recorrieron afuera… mientras eran vigiladas por varios soldados de los dos clanes… para evitar un ataque inesperado y que los tomaron desprevenidos, Quinn caminaba del brazo con la ojichocolate… le mostro los establos y le presento a su nuevo caballa un corcel completamente negro con solo una oreja de color blanco… y sus ojos tirando a grises.

–**Su nombre es Orión-**le respondió cuando la chica le pregunto cómo se llama

–**Bonito nombre-**le acariciaba la cabeza al animal que estaba completamente encantado con la morena

–**lo sé, yo lo es cogí-**estaba orgullosa

–**por lo que veo…-**la rubia con mechas se hizo la ofendida para luego abrazarla contra ella para besarla, es que no podía sacarle las manos encima… más ahora que sabía que llevaba a su hijo dentro, iba a formar una familia por fin… tendría lo que por siglos se le había negado.

_**Asentamiento de los Vanther…**_

Marcus llego furioso a su pequeño asentamiento… había perdido a casi todos sus hombres, si no conseguía volver a tener tanto como tenia… perdería cada uno de las batallas contra esos héroes… pero lo que más le molestaba esta que su sangre seria manchado cuando el primogénito naciera.

–**mi señor…-**legaba un hombre ya mayo, mientras se hincaba frente a el

–**Hunter ¿qué quieres?-**pregunto al hombre

–**tengo malas noticias… he logrado traducir este pergamino que usted me entrego… y lo que dice aquí… no será de su agrado-**el rubio lo miro

– **¿Qué dice?-**Morgan le miro

–**bueno… dice que la unión de los dos clanes… será la derrota de los rebeldes… pero… solo se lograra cuando la unión de estos dos se lleve a cabo mediante la concepción del primer hibrido de las dos especies**-Marcus respiro profundo

– **¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-**chillo, al momento que por la puerta entraba Hidden, una rubia parecida a su padre

– **¿Por qué gritas padre?-**pregunto

– **¿Que por qué grito?-**la chica asintió **–porque tenemos un nuevo enemigo… el cual no había pensado y ni imaginado, la chica Berry ya debe estar preñada… si esto es así… ese ser que nacerá de ella será mi perdición… será el que acabe con todo esto, es el fin de nuestra guerra con ellos, y eso no lo puedo permitir-**su hijo suspiro

– **¿Qué piensas hacer?-**este sonrió

–**acabar con el antes que nazca… o bueno acabar con la persona que lo traerá al mundo, y esa es la perra sarnosa de Rachel Berry, ahora es más importante que tu logres acercarte a ella…-**la chica le miro

–**no creo que lo logre… porque si dices que ya está embarazada mi linda primita debe estar más pegada a ella-**comento

–**de eso no tengo dudas… pero cambiaras la estrategia, no trataras de enamorarla… si no que te ganaras su amistad y no solo la de ella si no de sus primar Marley y Santana, su te ganas a esas tres… ellas te protegerán-**suspiro porque sabía que era verdad, ella no era igual que su padre, le daba igual el poder lo único que quería era poder ser ella misma, y si su padre le daba esa oportunidad de ser diferente de ser la verdadera ella no la desperdiciaría

–**está bien… pero y que ahogo si me descubren… mi olor será muy notorio-**le recordaba

–**no te preocupes por eso… Alfred ha logrado hacer un suero… del que tú te pondrás como si fuera un perfume… y eso minimizará tu olor de vampiro, por lo que parecerás una humana común y corriente… en cuanto a mi queridísima sobrina-**su sarcasmo se notaba **–también te la iras ganando, necesito que me tengas bastante informado sobre lo que están planeando contra mí, después de lo que se han enterado que he hecho… no se quedaran cruzados de brazos.- **

–**está bien… hare lo que me pides… pero si me descubren… seré yo la que pague… y tu habrás perdido…-**se dio la vuelta para irse.

Este se quedó… bastante serio, no quería perder… por lo que tenía que acabar con… ese hibrido… nadie impediría que tomara el trono… y que Judy fuera su reina a la bueno o a la mala… pero ella estaría con el… como siempre debió ser.

–**te odio Russel, te odio… ella debió estar conmigo… no contigo… nuestro padre… debió elegirme a mí a mi… no a ti… tu no la merecías, te odio… y pagaras por eso-**rompió la copa que bebía.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Séptimo capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿La boda? ¿Habrá luna de miel? ¿Ahora quien es Sian? ¿Cómo tomara Sam la presencia de una nueva chica en la escuela? ¿Sian atraerá la atención de Kev? ¿Qué hará Sam para "recuperar" el amor de la gemela de Val? ¿Así que Odette Farell? ¿Marcus buscara a su nuevo aliado o aliada? ¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Ceremonia de Unión**_


	9. Chapter 8: Ceremonia de Unión

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**una disculpa por no haber actualizado no tengo justificación... pero prometo tratar de actualizar antes de lo normal.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Pao Vargas**__**: **__ya aquí vemos que Marcus no puede atacar… no ahora, pero cuando nazca el pequeño… es cuando más peligroso es,__**Fanvzla**__**, **__** .56**__**, **__**Ed:**__ gracias… pero no me considero una buena escritora… pero hago lo mejor que puedo__**, **__**Shion, Kaoru**__**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Ceremonia de Unión**_

Dos días habían pasado, desde el enfrentamiento con Marcus del cual habían salido triunfadores… este no había tenido la intensión de volver a tacar… pero aun así varios hombres, incluidos Quinn, Puck, Kitty, Santana y Davon… habían salido hacer su ronda… Rachel no porque además de que todos dijeron que no era buena idea… Quinn le amenazó con dejarla sin actividad nocturna de las que las dos eran ya adictas a regañadientes acepto.

Por lo que la ceremonia ya se llevaría a cabo a la media noche por lo que ya estaban todos reunidos, las susodichas habían sido separadas desde hacía unas horas… aunque nuestra vampirita sexy no estaba para nada de acuerdo… y por más que hizo berrinche ya que no se quería separar de su futura esposa… y de su pequeño que crecía en su vientre de la misma.

No consiguió que la dejaran con ella… por lo que les lanzo una mirada de si mis ojos fueran balas ya estarían muertos… Davon, Puck, Kiria, Val y Kitty fueran las que recibieron esa mirada, en cambio Brittany que se había decidido ayudar a Rachel, Santana, y Marley… fueron las que aguantaron a un desesperada y dramática morena.

Quinn vestía un traje estilo femenino color negro, una blusa blanca, con un chaleco del mismo color del saco, una corbata de lazo de color rojo, con un diamante negro en medio, su cabello recogido en una pequeña colita baja que dejaba caer algunos mechones de su cabello rubio con algo de rosado y esos mechones rebeldes lo tenía prendidos con unos pasadores… sus ojos deliñados en negro para resaltarlos, maquillaje para contrarrestar su tono de piel blanco leche, tenía unas botas de tacón de aguja, los pantalones entubados que traía que combinaba perfecto con el saco que traía y por supuesto la capa de lana de color rojo bordado las orillas de hilo de oro… además del escudo de la familia Fabray.

En contraste… Rachel vestía un sencillo vestido de lino… que resaltaba su piel morena, los ojos bien delineados, tacones de aguja… que le hacina ver más alta de lo que era… el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y no es que ella lo haya querido así… si no que entre Santana y su ahora inseparable amiga Brittany dijeron que ese era el indicado… porque sabían que a su novia le gustaría y quedaría babeando por ella.

Su cabello lo tenía suelto… con algunas ondulaciones… además, de que en su mano llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas… para combinar con el atuendo de la vampiresa… las personas de los dos reinos estaban ahí… siendo testigo de la unión… uno del consejo de ancianos de los dos reinos era el que se iba encargar de llevar la ceremonia.

Quinn esperaba… impaciente delante del anciano que le sonreía, porque no esperaba que realizara ese ceremonia demasiado pronto… y por si fuera poco con la concepción también del bebe

– **¿Quieres estarte quieta?-**le dijo Davon

–**no… no ves que estoy a punto de unir mi eterna vida a la persona a la cual quiero-**este sonrió

–**lo se… pero si te desesperas… no conseguirás nada-**ella le miro

–**Davon tiene razón mama-**hablo Beth lo que hizo que Quinn sonriera hacia ella su hija

–**es que…-**y no pudo seguir… porque su mirada se fijó en el final del pequeño pasillo… ahí estaba su mujer y la futura madre de su bebe

–**Te lo dije…-**le susurro su hermano, pero no le tomo importancia… ya que lo único que le importaba ahora… era esa mujer que venía caminando de los brazos de sus dos padres.

Podía sentir la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro… que dejo a más de uno con la cara sorprendida… porque desde hacía años que no veían esa sonrisa… hacía años que la princesa… se había vuelto fría, calculadora… y seca… pero ver que esa sonrisa estuviera ahí… además de ser dirigida a la princesa de la casa de los Wolf-Fersth… les hacía pensar… que las guerras estaban por acabar.

Una vez que la morena ya estaba a su lado… y después de que los dos reyes le amenazaran con clavarle una estaca en el corazón… y que esta sonriera, porque ellos mismos sabían que eso no los mataba… las dos quedaron de frente… la vampiresa se acercó hacia el odio de la loba.

–**Muero de ganas por arrancarte esa ropa…-**le dio un beso en el cuello antes de separarse para ver como los pupilas se le dilataban a la morena, por lo que sonrió y se voltearon hacia el anciano.

–**estamos aquí reunidos… para llevar acabo de estas dos princesas… que harán que los dos clanes más poderosos se unan en un solo…**-el siguió dando su sermón, mientras ellas estaban agarradas de las manos… los padres de ambas estaban sonriendo al verlas dar ese paso que será para todo la eternidad… Beth sonreía junto a Puck… su madre biológica casándose con la que consideraba su hermana de corazón. **–Princesa de la casa de los Vampirsth Lucy Quinn Fabray… te unes a la princesa de la casa de los Wolf-Fersth Rachel Barbra Berry… uniendo a los dos clanes… no solamente en juramente… si no que lo haces en sangre-**se acercó con otro anciano que sostenía una copa de oro con incrustaciones de rubís, esmeraldas, zafiros, diamantes, topacios; y a lado una daga también de oro con incrustaciones de los minerales que la copa **–Quinn…-**le pidió su mano izquierda que esta le tendió **–amaras… respetaras… y siempre protegerás con tu vida…-**sin que se lo esperase… tomo el puñal y lo paso en la parte interna del brazo, haciendo un corte no profundo pero si lo suficiente para que la sangre caliente saliera de él, el anciano… coloco el brazo bajo la copa para que cayera ahí la sangre, cuando fue suficiente, tomo el brazo de la morena **–unidas… por amor, por sangre… y por un hijo… respiran esta unión hasta la eternidad-**hizo el mismo tajo en la morena que solo se mordió el labio, viendo como la sangre caía en la copa… cuando fue suficiente… toma la mano de la vampiresa… que un sangraba… uniendo las dos heridas… haciendo que al instante ellas sintieran un cosquilleo… en la herida, cuando las separo… no había rastro de la herida… más que una cicatriz en forma de entrelazos que el habían salido que eran de un color rojizo **–Quinn Fabray tomaras esta sangre que las unirá por siempre… sangre sagrada… sangre real…-**decia **–la unión de dos seres magníficos… dos clanes… los poderes de la luna para las dos…-**le tendió la compa a la vampirita **–bebe…-**la rubia hizo lo que le ordenaron… bebiendo así el cáliz de su sangre unida con la morena y llenándola por completo… tomo la capa de la ex rubia y miro a la morena que aun veía sus nuevas marcas que le distinguían como la esposa de la princesa vampira **–ahora tu…**-le tendió la capa con un le quedaba un poco de sangre, la morena miro la sangre y en un principio pensó que sentiría algo de asco… pero no fue así… al contrario me lamio los labios antes de acercarse la copa y beber de él… al contacto… dejo salir un sonido de placer… que causo en su novia, prometida casi esposa… que algo se moviera dentro de sus pantalones **–unidas… por la eternidad… serán bendecidas por la noche… por la luna… por lo que ahora… con la bendición de la oscuridad están unidas… en sangre, amor, espíritu, y alma… ese niño que llevas en el vientre es la salvación de todos… pero sobre todo es el fruto de lo que sienten ustedes dos…-**les miro **–pongan su manos-**coloco primero las manos de la morena y debajo de ella las de la pelirosa… tomo lo que quedaba de la sangre de las dos… y puso el bandeja de oro debajo de ellas para después verter la sangre en la de la morena de qué manera que cayera también la de Quinn **–su sangre las hará libres, fuertes… y para siempre…-**después de eso… dijo unas cuantas cosas más… termino por mirarlas **–pueden besarse-**termino, ellas no se hicieron de rogar y se dieron ese beso que sellaba todo.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos por lo feliz que estaban, Leroy casi llorando al igual que Hiram solo que este más contenido, Shelby estaba feliz… por al fin ver reir a su hija… Russel no se creía que su hija… por fin se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo… Judy veía todo bajo casi la misma perceptiva de su esposa imaginando en algunos meses… ver correr a un pequeño igual a su hija o su ahora otra hija… Davon solo veía a su hermana sonreír, las gemelas de igual manera sonreían, Brittany le sonreía a Santana que la miraba bobamente… y Marley de la mano de Kitty sonriendo emocionada por su prima.

Cuando todo termino todos se levantaron para felicitarlas ya que estaban felices de verlas ya por fin unidas en esa ceremonia… después de que pasara todo eso… decidieron celebrarlo con el reino… los cuales estaban felices de por fin unir los reinos…

Las horas fueron pasando a eso de las 5 de la mañana las chicas salieron rumbo a un pequeño viaje de tres semanas hacia la rivera francesa… bastante lejos… y la verdad es que no se explicaban por qué se quisieron ir ahí… pero todos respetaban sus decisiones.

_**Asentamientos de los Vanther…**_

Hunter llegaba corriendo hacia donde su señor estaba disfrutando de un buena copa de sangre cálida… llego lo mas rápido que podía… tenía que decirle a Marcus lo que había visto y escuchado… cuando llego, lo encontró sentado disfrutando de una de sus tantas vampiresas que tenía solo para él.

–**espero que se importante… para que me interrumpas de esta forma-**le miraba, mientras se ponía una bata para cubrir su desnudez

–**lo es mi señor…-**no veía hacia las mujeres

–**Dime…-**le miro

–**se han unido, los he visto esta mismo media noche han unido a los dos reinos… mediante la ceremonia de unión… lo han hecho con todo lo antiguo, la sangre combinada… y todo…-**informo Marcus… que bebía una copa… dejo de hacerlo y arrojo lejos está

–**esto es malo… quiere decir, que no podré hacer nada… no hasta que nazca ese bebe, el poder que tienen ahora juntas impedirá que le logre hacer algo a ese engendro… pero cuando nazca-**sonrió maquiavélicamente **–será mío…-**Hunter solo asintió y salió de ahí… lo que no se dio cuenta es que Hidden estaban viendo y escuchando todo

–**No permitiré que hagas nada…-**se dijo **–ya debes dejar todo atrás y yo me encargare que sea así-**se fue de donde estaba guardada… cuando salió, se dio de bruces con una creía… mejor dicho un joven criada de cabellos negros y ojos que cuando la vio se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

–**lo siento joven princesa… fue un accidente…-**se disculpaba sin mirarla

–**No te preocupes Kara…**-la chica no la miro, por lo que con un suspiro de frustración

–**Nos vemos…-**se despidió Hidden

–**si joven princesa…-**contesto, y suspiro al ver que una vez más logro que la princesa de la casa… no le mirara para evitar que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, en cambio Hidden… solo bufo molesta, y con determinación se detuvo y regreso hacia la chica que la miro con sorprendida

–**Tu vienes conmigo-**sentencio tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia su habitación, una vez que entraron cerro con el cerrojo **–ahora bien…-**le miro a ver

–**Por favor princesa no me haga nada-**pedía al ver al mirada que él estaba dando la otra

–**no hare algo que no deseas… crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras… cuando no lo hago yo…**-la otra intento alejarse pero tropezó con la cama y cayó en ella **–no tuve que hacer nada para que estuvieras en mi cama…-**sonrió y sin más se lanzó sobre ella para besarla ferozmente… ella también tenía necesidades.

_**Muelle de Montheshouress…**_

Las chicas estaban ya en el yate que las llevaría a su destino ya que irían por la vía marítima… eso complicaría un poco las cosas a quien quisiera seguirlas… Quinn era la que conduciría, y sabía que tenía que estar atenta… ya que no quería ningún contratiempo.

La morena estaba en cubierta a lado de su ahora esposa, viéndola concentrada hacia al frente… su rostro cubierto por unos lentes… el cabello aun con la colita que tenía… mientras las ropas blancas que vestía combinaban a la perfección con ella.

–**Lucy-**le llamo

–**Dime mi princesa…-**la morena se acercó más

– **¿Crees que Marcus se quede quieto?-**pregunto

–**por el momento lo hará… ya que la unión, él no puede atacarnos… pero después querrá hacerlo-**seguía manejando

–**si… en eso tienes razón…-**sonrió **–amor… no podrías parar un rato el yate… y venir al camarote conmigo… para celebrar como se debe nuestra unión…-**lo dijo un tono tan sensual… que cierta parte de la otra mujer estaba despertando

–**Rach…-**gimió, no lo pensó dos veces… y son más paro el yate… puso las indicaciones debidas… y bajo.

Cuando lo hizo se encontró con su morena esposa… en medio de la cama con solo un conjunto de lencería de color negro que resaltaba su piel, el liguerito que tenía… le miro con los ojos llenos de deseo.

–**ummm… Rach… tu quiere volverme loca…-**sin más se quitó toda la ropa quedando solo en bóxers dejando ver sus bien definidos abdominales… sus pechos al aire

– **¿Lo estoy logrando?-**pregunto

–**por supuesto-**contesto… antes de saltarle encima y así empezar con su celebración privada.

Empezando su camino, hacia la eternidad… pero juntas…

* * *

_**N2:**_

Octavo capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Ahora quien es Sian? ¿Cómo tomara Sam la presencia de una nueva chica en la escuela? ¿Sian atraerá la atención de Kev? ¿Qué hará Sam para "recuperar" el amor de la gemela de Val? ¿Así que Odette Farell? ¿Marcus buscara a su nuevo aliado o aliada? ¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Regresando del Paraíso **_


	10. Chapter 9: Regresando del Paraiso

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Shion, lucia22gnz, Pao Vargas, Ed, .56. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Regresando del Paraíso**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la unión de las dos chicas… ellas disfrutaron al máximo su estadía en la rivera francesa… está de más decir que prácticamente no salieron de su habitación… solamente la rubia con mechas rosas salió en busca de algo de comida de la otra para que pudiera recuperar fueras… además de que tenía que alimentarse bien por el pequeño que llevaba dentro.

Ellas disfrutaron de su luna de miel como se debía, además de que con la pancita de la morena ya notándose, dando entender que él bebe estaba ya creciendo y contando que su embarazo no sería lo mismo que uno normal… ya que por ser las dos inmortales por lo que el embarazo es mucho más rápido… así que se podría decir que tenía unos cinco meses… cuando en la de humanos tendría un mes.

Ese era su dia de regreso, regresaban en la noche por lo mismo no querían ser detectadas… cuando llegaron al muelle, fueron recibidas por lo Fabray y los Berry que fueron a buscarlos… procurando que ellas tuvieran la mayor seguridad.

–**hija-**Leroy eufórico a brava a us pequeña a la cual ya se le notaba la pancita

–**Papa-**le devolvía el abrazo

–**Quinn-**saludo más recatado Russel a su futura sucesora

–**Padre**-le do un apretón de manos **–mama-**Judy le abrazo fuertemente

Quinn saludo a los Berry y los Fabray hicieron lo mismo con Rachel, Judy estaba emocionada al ver el abdomen crecido de la morena, quien solo sonreía feliz, por la atención que estaban teniendo.

Todos se dirigieron al departamento en el que las chicas vivirían, ya que ellas decidieron que era lo mejor ya que no querían vivir con su padre, y aunque Shelby y Hiram no estuvieran de acuerdo aceptaron la decisión, la verdad es que el departamento era bastante cerca de las mansiones de ambos… por lo que no estaba tan lejos de ellos y podrían ir de visitas cuando quisieran, pero ellas esperaban que avisaran al menos, ya que no querían se encontradas en plena intimidad.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Santana, Britt, Beth, Noah, Marley, Kitty y varios más estaban en la fiesta, y hasta alguien que se le hizo conocida a las dos, que cuando se acercó del brazo de la madre morena de Rachel vieron quien era.

–**hola Fabray, Berry-**saludo

–**señorita July-**respondieron las dos

–**no más señorita July, ahora en adelante seré Cassandra Corcoran…-**sonrió, fue cuando Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida

– **¿Perdón? creí a ver escuchado decir que vas a ser Corcoran**-le miro

–**así es, soy la prometida de tu madre… por lo tanto seré tu madrastra-**en ese momento Shelby llegaba hasta ellas

–**Veo que ya se conocen-**sonrió

–**por supuesto mama, ya que aquí Cassandra es mi Profesora de Cardiología en la Facultad-**informo, Corcoran abrió los ojos

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto

–**Sí, amor… Berry junto con Fabray son las mejores de la clase-**alago la mujer rubia

–**Eso es bueno…-**sonrió

Quinn y Rachel se miraron sin saber que más decir… pero al ver la mirada de amor que las otras dos desprendían supieron que en verdad estaban hechas para estar juntas, y que no habría fuerza para separarlas… pero Cassandra sería lo suficiente valiente para aceptar la naturaleza de la otra.

–**Felicidades chicas-**les sonrió por primera vez **–Shelby dijo que se casaron… ya que esperan la llegada de su primogénito…-**ellas le miraron

–**Así es…. Rach, ya tiene los cinco meses-**la maestra miro el vientre ya hinchado y sonrió

–**Que bien-**les sonrió

Siguieron platicando un rato…antes que Santana de la mano de Britt llegara demasiado efusiva, causando la gracia en todos.

–**Britt es mi novia-**soltó la latina, haciendo enrojecer a su novia… y haciendo que Quinn soltara la carcajada la ver a su prima de esa manera

–**pues nos da gusto, y espero López que le trates como merece… si no tendré que patearte el trasero-**le advirtió

–**Yo no puedo decirte lo mismo… porque ya le dejaste embarazada…-**le reto

– **¡López!-**le reprendió Britt dándole un manotazo en el brazo

Después de que Britt hiciera disculparse a la latina con Rachel y Quinn, esta se la llevo a arrastras para que tuvieran un momento a solas, la reunión no tardo mucho… ya que las chicas querían estar solas… y disfrutar de por fin estar en casa después de las dos semanas de estar fuera su lugar.

Y así lo hicieron apenas y se quedaron solas, las dos se dirigieron a la cama donde se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban y que no les importa el futuro si no más que vivir el presente.

_**Refugio de los Rebeldes…**_

Hidden estaba besando a apasionadamente a Kara, mientras la embestía fuertemente, ya que las chicas hacia dos semanas que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, las dos se gustaban… pero estaban seguras que no querían nada serio, así que solo era diversión, pero de la buena.

Pero lo que no se imaginaban es que el padre de la chica rubia… llegara y entrara hecho un furia, y tomara a la chica que cabalgaba sobre su hija de los cabellos para después hacerla poner de rodillas y de un tajo cortarle la cabeza… haciendo que la sangre salpicara a su hija que estaba incorporándose… la cual se quedó completamente quieta al ver caer el cuerpo de la otra sin su cabeza la suelo.

–**espero que esto te deje claro que no quiero que mezcles nuestra sangre con nadie que no sea alguien de sangre real-**Hidden no sabía que era lo que estaba tratando de decir

– **¿De qué hablas? Solo me estaba divirtiendo-**se incorporó tratando de que su padre aun tuviera la cabeza de Kara en su manos no la perturbaran

–**pues entérate… estaba embarazada… tenía dos semanas que hacían dos meses en nuestro mundo… me he deshecho de un bastardo más en este mundo-**soltó la cabeza a lado del cuerpo desnudo y son vida de la mujer que pudo darle a su hija un hijo.

Lo que no se espero es que su hija tomara su espada y sin más le cortara un brazo… haciéndole caer de rodillas ante ella, que le puso la espada en el cuello.

–**Pagaras todo lo que has hecho, y de eso yo me encargare, mataste a mi futuro hijo, y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar-**el hombre estaba tratando que la sangre no saliera **–no te preocupes, no morirás pero eso si quedaras manco para toda tu eternidad, pero antes que me vaya de aquí quiero que sepas que yo no soy tu hija, yo no llevo tu sangre, así que soy una bastarda, mi madre te mintió, ella jamás te daría un hija… le das tanto asco que tuvo que aguantársela para que yo pudiera nacer en un lugar digno, mi padre un hombre justo, bondadoso, horado y humilde, ese era mi padre al que tu mataste por tal de tener a mi madre-**le subio la espada hasta la mejilla **–nada te salió como querías, criaste a una bastarda como tu hija, y esa bastarda es la que te está quitando esto-**sin más le marco la cara para siempre **–adiós padre-**tiro la espada, como pudo logro cargar el cuerpo de Kara y se lo llevo para un entierro digno, de quien fuera importante para ella.

– **¡NOOO!-**el grito de Marcus es la que la hizo apurarse, enterró a la chica en el bosque dejando una pequeña inscripción para poder irla a visitar para que tenga un recuerdo de ella.

Tomo a su equino y salió a todo galope hacia donde podrían dejar el caballo y viajar hacia la ciudad y buscar a Russel, en la iba a ayudar… lo sabía, ella lo ayudaría… lo que no se espero es que al llegar a la mansión… se topara con la joven más bella que sus años le hubieran permitido ver, la joven de apariencia dulce le miraba raro.

– **¿Por qué me miras así?-**pregunto

–**Porque es raro que una joven llegue a esta hora a esta casa, y vestida de esta manera-**señalo

– **¿Qué tiene mi ropa?-**se miró, solo era un pantalón pegado, una camisa blanca por supuesto manchada en sangre, una capa de color negra con rojo vino, y el cabello de esta lleno de sangre seca. **–entiendo… pero necesito ver a Russel, e importante-**la joven negó

–**mi abuelo no puede verte… él está ocupa…-**no termino

– **¿Quién es Beth?-**el hombre rubio se acercó y abrió la puerta

–**Hidden-**susurro al verla **– ¿qué paso?-**pregunto ala verla como estaba

– **¿Puedo pasar?-**pregunto

–**por supuesto-**la chica le dirigió una mirada a la otra que solo torció la boca

Cuando entraron, Beth decidió quedarse porque quería saber que hacia esa chica ahí, además de que los ojos de esta que eran de un color naranja le llamaron demasiado la atención, Hidden le explico todo lo que había pasado, y como ella había ahecho daño al que conoció como padre.

Russel le dijo que se podía quedar ahí… que a partir de ahora ella era una nueva integrante de la escolta a quienes Quinn dirigiría si Marcus atacaba de nuevo… de lo cual estaban de acuerdo todos, ya que el hombre no se quedaría sentado y cruzado de brazos, aunque ahora sea solo uno.

–**lo más normal es que te unas a nuestra legión de guardias… serás probada ente la mejor espadachín que tenemos, mi hija Quinn se batirá contigo en un duelo, donde siestas a la altura estarás como guardia real de la corona-**la chica asintió y le dio una sonrisa que hizo poner nerviosa a Beth, que se levantó para irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible

–**espera Beth, porque no llevas a la chica a uno de los cuartos… ese que está al lado del tuyo-**la otra trato de sonreí

–**Está bien-**miro a la otra **–vamos-**la ojinaranja solo la siguió.

Beth le explico lo de los cuartos… le dijo dónde estaba cada cosa si es que lo quería utilizar y sin que nadie le dijera le dio tres pares de ropa… mientras salían de compras, obviamente la chica le agradeció con su hermosa sonrisa que volvió a poner roja a la otra que se despidió lo más rápido posible saliendo de ahí.

– **¡esto no poder ser! ¿Qué esto que estoy sintiendo?-**negó y se fue de ahí, por otra parte la chica dentro del cuarto soltó un suspiro

–**Ella es la vampiresa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-**se dejó caer en la cama con una enorme sonrisa… antes de recordar que tenía que darse un baño por la sangre que la cubría.

_**Departamento Fabray-Berry**_

Las ahora esposas estaban haciendo el amor, ya que nunca se cansaban, la pelirosa estaba sobre su esposa… mientras entraba y salía de ella, tratando siempre de no aplastar el abdomen de Rachel.

Cuando llegaron a su esperado orgasmo, Quinn cayó sobre la morena e inmediatamente salió de ella y se dejó caer a un lado regularizando su respiración.

–**mañana regresamos a clases-**decia Rache sobre el pecho de su mujer

–**así es… espero poner al dia con las clases…-**le acaricia el vientre desnudo

–**Eso espero yo también… además con esta panza, de seguro correrán muchos chismes-**la vampirita

–**Que no te importe, mi amor-**le sonrió **–si te fastidian solo me dices para ponerlos en sus lugar, no voy a dejar que nadie te diga cosas-**la otras rio feliz

–**No te preocupes… que contigo y Santana defendiéndome no creo que eso sea posible…-**Quinn rio recordando que es posible que Santana les patee el trasero todos su lastiman a su enana.

–**Creo que es hora de descansar… tenemos que estar a las 8 en la facultad**-la otra sintió y fue asi como las dos decidieron cerrar los ojos hasta el dia siguiente.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Noveno capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Ahora quien es Sian? ¿Cómo tomara Sam la presencia de una nueva chica en la escuela? ¿Sian atraerá la atención de Kev? ¿Qué hará Sam para "recuperar" el amor de la gemela de Val? ¿Así que Odette Farell? ¿Marcus buscara a su nuevo aliado o aliada? ¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Duelo**_


	11. Chapter 10: Duelo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Lamento la demora, pero como dije en mis otras historias… mi laptop estaba mala y mi internet muerto, pero aquí está el capítulo, respondo Reviews en el próximo, así que hagan las preguntas que quieran.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Duelo**_

Quinn y Rachel estaban ya en la universidad en sus clases, aunque todo el santo dia habían escuchado el cuchicheo que se traían con ellas, más al saber que se habían casado ya que los anillos en sus dedos lo demostraban, además el pronunciado abdomen de la morena, pero ellas no le tomaban en cuenta a nadie más.

Sus clases pasaron normales, pero no la de Brody ya que el chico intento hacer que la morena corriera, pero una Q enojada casi le golpea por intentar eso, así que ella misma amenazo al hombre que esta vez le iba dejar sin trabajo, y eso precisamente hizo, hablo con el directo le explico lo que pasaba y bueno… que digamos que disque hombrecito quedo sin trabajo.

–**Me alegro que "don Perfecto" fuera despedido.-**decia una Santana comiéndose una manzana picada con chamoy

–**Ese le pasa por meterse con mi esposa-**una Quinn intentaba que Rachel no se comiera ese fresas con mantequilla de maní

– **¡Dios que asco!-**una Marley se levantaba corriendo por las náuseas que sintió, Santana se rio al ver la cara de confundida de Kitty

–**Anda niña, ella no te va esperar todo el dia, además mi felicitaciones serás mama**-le sonrió, Kitty abrió los ojos miro a Quinn que tenía cara de circunstancia y Rachel que le sonrió asintiendo, para luego ella levantarse y buscar a su novia.

–**Eres mala Santana-**una Brittany sonrió al sentarse junto a ella

–**Solo dije lo que se nota-**sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo

–**Ahora la pobre chica se asustara-**decia una Rachel con la mejilla manchada de mantequilla de maní.

–**No lo creo amor-**sonrió limpiándole la mejilla con una servilleta

En otras mesas estaban Kevery que estaba dándole de comer a su novia en la boca, mientras Val estaba intentando no mirar de más a Sam que estaba como ida, y Sandara estaba solo riendo por la cara que tenía Samantha, en eso Santana que estaba en la otra mesa sonrió cuando le llego un mensaje por lo que se levantó de donde estaba con Britt para ir hacia la entrada de la facultad.

Nadie pregunto nada… ya que de seguro no recibirían respuesta, la vieron alejarse y una persona acercarse a ella con una hermoso ramo de rosa color coral, Britt frunció el ceño por lo que estaba viendo… pero al verla venir con la persona se quedó sin habla frente a ellas estaba nada menos que Sian Vander Worldman, todas la conocían… o habían escuchado hablar de ella, era la princesa de los lobos del sur

–**Hola-**saludo

–**Hola Sian-**saludo R con una sonrisa **– ¿A que debemos que visites estos lares?-**pregunto

–**Santana… ummm… voy a conocer a alguien-**la joven se sonrojo, era clara de color por lo que más se notaba, era igual que su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos un color turquesa tirando a esmeralda o lo dos combinados

– **¿A Quién?-**pregunto Q mirando a la latina ya que no podía ser ella porque estaba con su prima

–**Ya lo verán-**la latina tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, dejo un beso en la mejilla de Britt sonriéndole con amor, para luego llevarse a Sian hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban, Kev, Adriana, Val, Sam y Dara que solo miraba a las otras acercarse.

–**Valkiria-**llamo cuando llegaron a la mesa, la rubia gemela de Kev quito su vista de Sam para voltear a ver a las recién llegadas, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó sorprendida al ver a la chica

– **¡Eh! ¿Sí?-**no sabía que decir esta prendada de la belleza de la joven loba

–**Te quiero presentar a Sian Vander Worldman, es la chica que te dije-**sonrió Santana al ver la mirada de Samantha hacia la peliroja –**Sian ella es Valkiria Fabray**-

–**Un gusto-**dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, solo que Val e levanto de donde estaba sentada para saludarla pero casi cae por lo nerviosa que se puso

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó **–Soy algo torpe-**le daba una risita nerviosa, cosa que a Sam no le gustó nada, y más porque jamás había visto actuar a su amiga así, y eso le recordó que ella era solo su amiga nada más

–**No te disculpes-**le dedico una sonrisa **–Toma-**le tendió el ramo de rosas **–Son para ti-**le sonrió **–cierta persona me dijo que son tus favoritas-**dijo de forma tímida ya que su rostro estaba rojo

– **¿Eh? Gracias-**está bajo la cabeza apenada recibiendo el ramo de rosas.

Lo que nadie esperaba fue que una joven se levantara de su asiento se acercara hacia Val, tomara las rosas las arrojara al piso, pisoteara, tomara a la chica del brazo y jalar lejos de ahí, dejando a las demás con la boca abierta por lo sorprendidas que estaba ante la reacción que tuvo.

–**Creo que si funciono…-**dijo Sian viendo como Valkiria a un era arrastra

–**Sí, la verdad es que actuaste excelente Sian así que ahora dime ¿cómo está la loca de tu novia?-**le sonrió

–**Yo muy bien latina loca ¿y tú?-**una joven de cabello azulados hacia su aparición y ojos ambarinos

–**Yo igual-**negó **–Vengan tengo a varias que presentarles.**

Kev miro a su novia que negó, a Dara que se encogió de hombros para luego suspirar mientras negaba, sabía que la otra no resistiría antes de estar con la chica que se la había llevado.

–**Pobre mi hermanita-**para luego mirar a su novio con una sonrisa

Santana se acercó a la mesa donde estaban todas las demás, ya que Kitty ya habían regresado con una Marley que estaba sonrojada por lo que estaban diciendo las demás.

–**No puedo creer que vaya a tener un sobrino-**una R decia a su prima ojiazul que se escondía en el cuello de la otra madre de su bebe

–**Ya déjalas-**Q le dijo a su esposa

–**Si enana déjalas-**Santana se acercaba con las otras dos chicas

Santana explico su plan para hacer que cierta persona se diera cuenta que sentía algo por la otra por lo que le pidió un favor a Sian princesa del sur, solo que no espero que funcionara tan rápido, también informo que había llegado a un acuerdo con el Rey Rupert padre de la princesa para que uniera fuerzas con ellos.

Todo el tiempo después paso normal, bueno teniendo en cuenta que Val y Sam jamás regresaron, por lo que solo había que esperar para saber de ellas, lo que no sabían es que Sam le estaba revelando a Valkiria que ella no era una simple chica como ella creía.

–**Sam-**le llamo levantándose de la cama en la que esta acostada poniéndose sus bóxer para cubriré su parte intima **–Sam-**le volvió a llamar acercándose a ella **– ¿qué pasa?-**le pregunto cuando esta se voltio **– ¿que está mal? ¿Te arrepientes?**-pregunto triste de que así fuera

–**Jamás-**le miro a los ojos

– **¿Entonces que es lo que pasa?-**le miraba preocupada

–**No quiero mentirte, no lo mereces, no después de lo que hemos pasado-**le tomo de la mano llevándola hacia la cama para sentarse

– **¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Qué me quieres decir?**-pregunto

–**Conoces mi apellido ¿no?-**pregunto

–**Sí, Humbert-**le sonrió **– ¿qué hay con eso?-**le miro

–**Mi padre es Carl Humbert, y el padre de este Sander Humbert ¿te suena?-**los ojos de Val se abrieron enormemente

–**No-**negó **–no, ¡no poder! Porque si fuera así, tu sabrías lo que soy-**le miraba, mientras se levantaba de la cama **– ¿dime que es mentira?-**pidió **–dilo-**exigió con ira en la voz

–**No puedo, no puedo porque es verdad, yo sé lo que eres porque mi padre me entre para esto-**se trataba de acercar a la otra pero esta se alejó de ella no queriendo que la toque

– **¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo doces después de lo que paso entre nosotras?-**pregunto molesta

–**Porque no puedo mentirte, ya no más-**e acerco a ella aunque no quería la otra **–Te quiero Valkiria, te amo, y es por eso que no quería dejar ver mis sentimientos por ti, no quería que supieras la verdad… no lo quería, pero al ver como esa maldita loba llegaba y captaba tu atención, no lo resistí, por eso quiero ser sincera, mis padres no saben de ti, ni de tu familia… jamás he dejado que sepan de ustedes, es por eso que jamás te he llevado a mi casa, si lo hiciera… no mejor no hay que pensar en eso-**Valkiria estaba procesando todo **–Val, por favor te quiero, no quiero perderte no lo soportare… por ti hoy capaz de dejar a mi familia, por favor no me dejes ahora que te tengo-**Valkiria volteo para verla y la encontró con los ojos rojos

–**No, no llores… por favor, te quiero, yo también te amo-**le abrazo

Lo que ninguna se dio cuenta es que detrás de la puerta estaba un hombre robusto con un arco cargado con una flecha con la punta llena de agua vendita, no había entrado porque estaba escuchando lo que decían.

–**Como no lo voy hacer… si mis padres se enteran que estoy enamorada de ti, querrán separarme de ti, querrán que me aleje, no puedo hacerlo… no después de esto… además…-**en eso sintió como algo en ella cambiaba

–**Sam-**su voz sonaba preocupada **– ¿Que tienes?-**al verla agarrarse el vientre, cuando esta la miro tenía una sonrisa enorme

–**Lo que esperaba que pasara, con esto no nos podrán separar jamás-**la otra la miraba

– **¡No!-**un grito resonó cuando la puerta fue abierta, Sam abrió los ojos al ver a su padre apuntándole a Val con su arco y Val tratando de cubrirse ya que solo tenía los bóxers puestos

–**Padre-**Sam se puso delante de Val que busco su blusa para ponerse encima

–**Quítate de ahí Sam, eres mi hija… pero ya no importa ya estas contaminada, tienes la sangre de esa dentro de ti, y ese engendro que crece dentro… no me temblará la mano para acabar contigo aunque seas mi hija**-aseguro, Val al escuchar la parte de que algo crecía en el interior de ella sumo dos más dos y

–**Sam… no es verdad, dime que no estas… no puede ser-**no lo pidió creer

–**Por eso te dije que no usaras nada… por eso no te pedí que usaras protección ese era mi plan, embarazarme y poder estar contigo siempre-**el padre de la chica solo veía como la vampiresa miraba a su hija completamente confundida y desencajada

–**Sam… esto es grave-**le miro **–eres muy joven para tener ese responsabilidad, y más con un bebe mitad humano y vampiro a la vez-**miro a Carl **–Yo lo siento, no sabía que eso podía pasar así de rápido, y no lo busque, yo quiero a su hija… y si sabrá mi especie no ataca humanos… no los tocamos porque no nos gusta su sangre…-**el cazador le miro

–**No lo sé, ¿A qué Clan perteneces?-**pregunto

–**Soy Valkiria Fabray, princesa de Montheshouress, y mi Clan es Vampirsth-**cuando Humbert escucho eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse

–**Yo no lo sabía, disculpe majestad… su Clan ha sido aliado de nuestra familia, mi hermano trabaja para ustedes… es el chofer**-informo

–**Thomas-**susurro

–**Es el-**le sonrió **–Princesa Valkiria le entrego lo más preciado que tengo, que es mi hija… por favor cuide de ella, no puede quedarse aquí… y más en su estado, hay varias personas de mi familia que no están de acuerdo con los Vampiros y si se enteran que ella está esperando un hija de una de ellos querrán acabar con él, por eso es mejor que te al lleves**-Val le miro sorprendida

–**Prometo que la cuidare con mi vida, mío familia también la protegerá y pasara a formar parte de el-**el otro asintió

–**Les dejo para que se vistan, y preparen las maletas-**salió de la habitación

–**Val-**le llamo

–**Ahora no Sam… hablaremos más adelante… ahora no-**no le miro** – ¿dónde están tus maletas?-**pregunto, la otra solo señalo

Estuvieron en silencio mientras empacaban, Val no quería hablar no por ahora, aún estaba asimilando que Sam estaba embarazada, no sabía cómo eso fue posible, digo acaban de estar juntas hacia unas horas… pero tampoco iba a dudar de la chica, cuando ya estaban listas salieron, Carl las estaba esperando, abrazo a su hija y le dio un apretón de manos a Val, que se lo devolvió, le dijo que por el momento no regresara, que el inventaría algo… pero que nadie más podría saber lo del embarazo… si no podrían salir lastimados todos.

Salieron de la casa Humbert, Valkiria manejaba su coche llevando de copiloto a la chica que tenía la cabeza gacha, la cual estaba con ganas de llorar, porque estaba segura que Val estaba molesta con ella, y que no querría al bebe.

–**Valkiria-**le llamo, la otra la miro porque ella no la llamaba así **–déjame un hotel, no quiero que te sientas presionada en hacer algo que por lo que puedo ver no quieres, no te voy a obligar que te hagas cargo del bebe si eso es lo que no quieres, podrás verlo cuando quieras el abra quien eres, jamás voy a mentirle sobre ti… pero no quiero que estés así-**Val, anonadada por las palabras de la otra chica estaciono para poder mirar

– **¿Qué estás diciendo?**-pregunto sorprendida

–**Que no quiero que solo lo hagas porque es lo correcto, tu reacción al saber que estuve contigo hacia unas hora y que ahora te puedo decir que estoy embarazada e debe a que por la forma que un bebé vampiro se forma es demasiado rápido, por lo cual calculando debo tener una semana, tu reacción me dice que no quieres esto conmigo, así que voy a dejarte libre… para que puedas encontrar a alguien que si te merezca-**esta se iba a bajar del coche cuando sintió una mano que le impedía hacerlo

–**Samantha Humbert, deja de decir tonterías**-le miro seria –**si estoy así no es porque no me lo esperaba, no sabía que eso podía pasar, además de que no me dijeras nada, pero por supuesto que quiero estar con ese niño… de verdad que quiero verlo crecer contigo a mi lado… solo contigo-**le sonrió

–**Te amo-**le dijo Sam

–**Yo también-**Val le correspondió.

Arranco el auto y se dirigió a la mansión de su familia para darles la noticia, aunque estaba segura que no iban a estar muy contento, cuando llegaron la chica pidió hablar con sus padres en el despacho, les explico todo lo pasado, les dijo de quien era hija, les dijo absolutamente todo, y si pensaron que estaban contentos… para nada, Russel estaba furioso al igual que Judy, le dijo a su hija algunas cosas altisonantes, para luego abrazarla y decirle que a partir de ahora ella tendría que ser más responsable ya que ella tendría que ver por dos personas más, recibieron a Samantha bien.

Horas después Quinn llegaba a la casa, con Kevery, Rachel, Santana, Marley, Kitty, y Britt, les dijeran la noticia y obviamente abrió los ojo menormente al saberse que sería tía y que su hermanita madre, todos rieron ante su reacción pero sonrieron por la feliz noticia, las felicitaron… y les dijeron también que ella sabía que eran, no le tomaron importancia así que siguieron platicando.

–**Padre ¿me dirás porque me querías aquí?-**pregunto Q

–**Sí, solo hay que esperar que lleguen…-**dijo

– **¿Quiénes deben…?-**no termino de decir porque en eso, por la puerta entraba una Beth sonriendo, mientras detrás de ella entraba una rubia ojos verdosos que cargaba el bulto de la otra rubia y todas sus cosas

Las recién llegadas se acercaron y Beth vio a su madre que la veía con cara seria por lo que no la miraba a los ojos, Rachel negó con la cabeza pero tomo de la mano a su esposa para que dejara de asesinar con la mirada a la otra chica.

–**Quinn, a ella-**Q miro a la rubia que estaba frente a ella

– **¿Qué haces aquí Hidden?-**le pregunto

–**Vine a pedir refugio, ya hable con tu padre, le di mis motivos y él lo acepto**-miraba Q

–**Que bien**-ironizo **– ¿y cómo sabemos que no es un plan de Marcus para infiltrarse y poder ganarnos?-**no dejaba su actitud protectora

–**Porque él me hizo mucho daño, además de que no tengo nada que me una ale, ya no más, todo este tiempo he seguido una mentira… no podía más, no después de que ela acaba con la vida de mi futuro hijo, mato a la mujer que llevaba un hijo mío, lo hizo frente a mí-**todos se quedaron callados, Sam se tomó su vientre, igual Rachel y Marley

–**Pero eres su hija-**no lo podía creer R

–**No lo soy, mi madre le mintió, le dijo que era hija de él… cuando no era así, yo no llevo su sangre, el crio a una bastarda… y se lo hice saber anoche cuando le corte un brazo y lo marque para toda su existencia-**soltó de manera sádica.

Nadie dijo nada más, Quinn acepto que la chica estaba ahí porque en verdad quería ayudar, lo único que no le gusto es ver la forma en que las miradas se cruzaban entre su hija y la nueva integrante, así que no fue sorpresa que aceptara inmediatamente el duelo contra ella.

–**No será peligroso-**le aseguro a su esposa **–solo será para batirnos y dejar bien que tan fuerte es, y si es capaz d pertenecer a la guardia real**-le sonreía

–**Está bien, pero si sales lastimada… nada será comparado con lo que yo te hare a ti-**le señalo

–**Lo tendré en cuenta.-**le beso en los labios y después dejo un beso en el ya hinchado abdomen de la morena.

Todo ya estaba listo, estaban en el lugar de entrenamiento de los Fabray, Quinn estaba ya con su armadura… al cual solo usaba para las batallas, Hidden también, así que las dos blandieron sus espadas para después comenzar el combate, Hidden manejaba bien al espada por lo que le habai hecho un corte en el brazo a la otra, pero eso no impidió que Quinn le devolviera el golpe.

La batalla era demasiado buena, pareciera que la estaban luchando a muerte, ya que la fuerza que ambas estaban utilizando no era normal, Q lo hacía porque quería dejar en claro que si en verdad quería algo con su pequeña no le sería fácil.

–**Sé que te interesa Beth, pero lo advierto Hidden, no dejare que la lastimes**-lanzo un golpe hacia ella que la hizo retroceder, pero con su espada lo pararlo

–**No lo hare, me interesa de verdad-**lanzaba un golpe que al rubia fácilmente esquivo

–**Ya lo veremos, tendrás que hacer mucho para que te ganes mi aprobación, pero con la lucha que estas dando estas ganando puntos, ya que podrás defenderla si llegara a pasar algo-**otro golpe fallido

–**Lo prometo, prometo cortejarla de la manera tradicional, esperare hasta que ella me acepte y no me rendiré aunque diga que no-**lanzaba otro

–**Eso espero, porque si yo soy celosa con ella y es mi hija, no querrás que Rachel te de un zarpazo, y menos Shelby su madre adoptiva-**le lanzo un golpe que la tumbo al suelo, y le puso al espada en el cuello.

Todos aplaudieron por la demostración, nadie había escuchado su plática así que podían no acordarse de nada, Beth veía a la otra mirar por lo que le regalo una sonrisa antes de negar e irse de ahí.

–**Bueno pelea Hidden, estaríamos muy orgullosos de que pertenezcas a la guardia real, así que bienvenida-**le sonrió Q para luego ir con su morena y besarla.

Russel le tendió el traje que usaría como guardia real, pero lo que sorprendió a la chica es que la asignaran como guardiana de la Princesa Beth, pero al ver la sonrisa de Quinn, supo quién había pedido eso y supo que era la manera de decirle que estaba de acuerdo que si quería conquistar a su hija.

Beth al enterarse oculto la felicidad que le causaba que Hidden fuera su guardiana, aunque no le gustara que ahora tendría que estar con ella como si fuera su sombra, lo que no se explicaba es que como ella iba ir a la escuela con la chica siguiéndole los talones, pero no le importó.

Después de eso Santana, se fue con Britt a dar una vuelta por ahí, Kitty decidió llevar a su novia a su casa para hablar con la madre de la joven para darle la noticia, Kevery se fue a su cuarto, Valerie ayudaba a su novia desempacar y poner sus cosas con ella.

Quinn se despidió para irse con Rachel a su nuevo departamento, lo que no se imaginaban es que al llegar encontrarse con Brody que venía con dos hombre más, Rachel agarro fuertemente el brazo de su esposa.

– **¿Qué hace aquí Weston?-**le miro seria

–**Vengo a darles una lección, por su maldita culpa me despidieron del trabajo-**le hizo una seña a los hombres, Q lo vio e inmediatamente puso a Rachel tras ella

–**No te acerques, se los advierto-**les señalo –No se acerquen-les volvió a repetir

–**No eres nadie para decir eso, es más… mientras ellos te dan tu merecido yo me voy a divertir con esa morena… y tú solo vas a ver como grita cuando la haga mía-**se empezó abrir el pantalón

–**Se los advertir-**cuando los dos hombre intentaron agarrarla ella les torció los brazos con solo una mano, y sin más les dio vuelta quebrándoselas en el proceso para luego lanzarla lejos.

Brody que estaba más pendiente de cómo llegar hacia Rachel que veía a su esposa defenderse, cuando él la tomo de los brazos e intento acercarla ella, sintió como un brazo lo tomaba la de él y lo alejaba de ella.

–**Aléjate de ella-**el ojiazul molesto le lanzo un golpe, pero al rubia lo esquivo, pero su golpe el no pudo hacer nada y el golpe le dio tirándola al suelo, obviamente Q no había usado toda su fuerza

– **¡Perra!-**grito levantándose para lanzarse sobre ella pero la pelirosa lo esquivo, pero él no se quedaba quieto le lanzaba golpes, pero al ver que no podía saco una navaja sin que la otra lo viera y cuando iba a tacar él le clavo la navaja en el abdomen.

El morena rio pensando que la rubia caería fácilmente, pero le sorprendió al ver que esta solo rio negó con la cabeza, para ver cómo se sacaba la navaja y no pasaba Nada, y como estaba confundido no pudo saber el golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.

–**Es que el tipo no escucha-**la chica miraba fastidiada a los dos más que a un estaban en el suelo quejándose de dolor por sus brazos rotos, la rubia miro a su morena que negó.

–**Creo que debemos llamar a la policía… para que se lo lleve y explicar el alboroto-**recordó Rachel **–Me parece lo más sensato-**saco su teléfono para marcar.

En menos de 15 minutos estaban dos agentes ahí, cuando llegaron se acercaron a las dos, cuando las vieron se dieron cuenta que eran demasiado jóvenes.

–**Buenas noches, soy le detective Ruslan Carson y el André Gutiérrez-**les miro **–podían decirme que paso-**les pidió.

Ellas les dijeron lo que había pasado, que llegaron de estar la tarde en casa de los padres de Quinn, por supuesto le pidieron el teléfono y el nombre para comprobarlo, y que cuando llegaban a su departamento el moreno quien era el que había planeado todo, intento atacarla con dos de esos hombres, Rachel dijo que su esposa se defendió de los hombres que intentaron golpearla, y que Brody el intento lastimarla a ella y por eso ella la habai defendido.

Los detectives no tenían ninguna duda que decían la verdad, además de ver a la morena embarazada, les dijeron que sería bueno que mañana fueran a rendir su declaración, que por ahora descansaran, ellas hicieron caso y fueron a su departamento donde la pelirosa le dijo que tomara un baño mientras ella le preparaba algo de comer, la morena le pidió que fuera algo que contuviera algo crudo… ya que sus antojos eran esos.

Quinn suspiro sabía que eso era algo normal, ya que estaba embarazada, además de que ella era una loba y llevaba a su bebe, así que solo hizo cargo de la cena… y solo saco un pequeño bistec que solo le dio un poco de cocción ya que la morena lo quería así.

Cenaron entre bromas, obviamente Q solo algo que ella pudiera comer o tomar como un juego o algo de fruta ya que las demás comidas le caían pesadas a su estómago, después de eso… la morena le dijo que recogería los trastes que se fuera a bañar, por razones obvias la otra no quería pero esta le convenció.

La vampiresa fue a darse un abaño y cuando termino su mujer ya la esperaba en la cama, se metieron y la morena busco su abrazo para luego acomodarse y quedarse dormida, mientras la vampirita sonreía.

–**Buenas noches mi amor-**beso la frente de su morena **–Buenas noches mi bebe-**acaricio el abdomen para acomodarse y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Decimo capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Marcus buscara a su nuevo aliado o aliada? ¿Quién será esta persona?¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Los Malos**_


	12. Chapter 11: Los Malos

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Los Malos**_

_**Tres semanas después…**_

_**Campamento de Marcus…**_

Marcus despertaba en su carpa con dos mujeres a su lado, la noche pasado habia saciado su apetito sexual, y aunque ahora no tenía un brazo, aún era capaz de complacer a sus féminas, apenas abrió los ojos se vio con las dos vampiresas dormida.

– **¡Levántense!-**grito **– ¡Y lárguense de aquí!-**estallo

Las dos mujeres se levantaron espantadas y apenas tuvieron tiempo para tomar su ropa hecha jirones y salir corriendo de ahí, él se levantó para ponerse con algo de trabajo los pantalones y su camisa, antes de ser interrumpido por Hunter que entraba.

–**Mi señor-**le hablo

– **¿Por qué me molestas?-**se cerraba la camisa

–**Hay alguien que quiere verle**-le miro

– **¿Quién?-**pregunto sentándose en su cama, metiéndose las botas

–**Le gustara-**el rubio le miro

–**Hazlo pasar**-el otro asintió

Cuando la persona entro, Marcus dejo salir una sonrisa de suficiencia, es que después de años ver a ese hombre frente a él, y al parecer venía con algo entre manos.

–**Sander, hermano, sí que es bueno verte**-le saluda

–**No puedo decir lo mismo-**le miro

– **¿A que debo tu presencia frente a mí?-**el otro hombre le miro

–**Venganza-**soltó

– **¿Cómo?-**no le entendió

–**Quiero venganza contra Valkiria Fabray, esa maldita vampiresa se llevó a mi nieta, y no solo eso… si no que le desgracio la vida para siempre, le embarazo**-Marcus se sorprendió

–**Oh amigo, cuentas conmigo para eso, te juro que todos pagaran por lo que han hecho, sobre todo mi hermano y su hijita-**rio

–**Trato Marcus, esto es un trato-**le entrego su mano hacia para sellarlo

–**Trato Hunter-**le tomo la mano y mordió la muñeca tomándola sangre sellando el trato.

Después de eso le mostro el campamento le dijo que no se podían permitir combatir un nuevo enfrentamiento con los Vampirsth sus hombre aún se estaban recuperando además de a ver perdido a bastantes hombres, y le informo sobre la llegada del primer hibrido entre un vampiro y lobo, Hunter no estaba contento y quería acabar con la abominación que crecía.

–**Lo sé, yo también lo quiero muerto, ese mostrito no ha nacido y ya me está fregando la vida, dice que el será el que acabe con esta guerra y eso no lo permitiré-**Hunter asintió

–**Tengo bastantes hombres, pero necesitan entrenamiento de cómo acabar con vampiros, además tengo armas para acabar con los de tu clase-**Marcus le miro

–**Tráelos aquí, les enseñaremos a matar vampiros y también lobos-**rio macabramente

–**Lo hare-**se despidieron y Sanders se fue.

_**Departamento Fabray-Berry…**_

Las dos mujeres se despertaban las dos completamente desnudas, hicieron el amor, ya que ese era el antojo de la morena en la madrugada, y a la vampirita no le importaba, Rachel ya estaba en el séptimo mes y eso que iba a prisa el crecimiento del bebe, Quinn habia querido ir para hacerle un ultrasonido pero Britt se ofreció hacerlo ella misma en casa de lo Fabray, para evitar tener que ir a un hospital.

Él bebe se desarrollaba muy bien, es mas a un no podían decir el sexo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, Quinn al verlo por primera vez sintió emoción cosa que poco habia sentido, Rachel lloro escondida en el cuello de su esposa al poder escuchar el corazón de su pequeño o pequeña.

Todos estaban emocionados por él bebe, es más la familia se estaba agrandando, Marley está embarazada, y Sam también, entonces le pidieron a Brittany, a Kevery que no les salieran con la noticia que sus chicas estaban embrazadas, Britt se atraganto ya que ella y Santana no habían intimado de esa forma, Kevery dijo que ella y Adriana se cuidaban sin entrar en detalles.

Judy piso el pie de Russel para que dejara de avergonzar a las chicas haciendo que todas se burlaran de él, por lo que él solo rio, negó y le dio un beso a su esposa para después desaparecer de ahí, Judy se encogió de hombros y siguió platicando.

Quinn se levantó de la cama sin una pieza de ropa para ir en busca de algo para preparar el desayuno a su loba que dormía aun, eso era algo que también cambiaba de su rutina Rachel se habia vuelto más perezosa, y ellas lo sabían que era normal, y si tenemos en cuenta que era una loba que cargaba a un pequeño hibrido de dos especies, es más ahora la morena prácticamente se comía la carne casi cruda, ya que él bebe consumía mucha proteína.

La pelirosa se movía por la cocina rápidamente, preparo algo de fruta, y unos panqueques de chocolate, un vaso de leche, uno de jugo, los puso en un bandeja para llevarla hacia la habitación pero no le dio tiempo porque una manos se enredaron en su cintura y acariciaban su bien formado abdomen, sonrió al saber quién era.

–**Rach-**rio al darse vuelta para envolverla en un abrazo **–arruinaste mi sorpresa**-le hizo un puchero

–**Lo siento, pero me desperté y no te sentí, así que baje a buscarte-**se abrazó a ella **–ummm… y me encanta que estés desnuda, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo-**cuando dijo eso su mano se fue directo a esa parte de la anatomía de la rubia que tanto placer les daba a ambas y que les permitió estar esperando ese bebe.

–**Rach, princesa**-le gemía en su oído

–**Me encantas-**la morena le beso, la rubia sin más tomo a su esposa y la sentó en la isla de la cocina.

El desayuno fue olvidado por algo más placentero para las dos, la rubia tomo a su esposa en brazo y subio rápidamente hacia su cuarto para dejarse caer con ella en la cama, hicieron el amor hasta acabar agotadas, mejor dicho cuando el estómago de la morena rugió con hambre, por lo que la rubia fue a ver que podía salvar de lo que habia preparado, trajo al fruta, el jugo y un poco de leche, y bueno los panqueque de chocolate que la morena no perdió ningún momento en comerlos.

Quinn se comió la fruta y el jugo, para después llevar las cosas a la cocina, y regresar para darse un baño con su mujer, que ya la esperaba con el jacuzzi preparado, las dos se metieron Rachel adelante con Quinn atrás de ella, la pelirosa no perdió ningún momento para acariciar el ya redondo vientre de la loba, media hora después ellas salieron del baño para vestiré, no habia clases ese dia porque varios maestros viajaban a conferencias de sus especialidades por los que le daban tres días libres.

Ellas salieron de su departamento para ir a casa de los Fabray ya que ello habían organizado una reunión con los Berry, Corcoran, lo Rose y los López, la verdad es que Quinn prefería quedarse en su pequeño departamento pero también quería ver a Beth la chica estaba ya en la Universidad con ellas, mejor dicho con las gemelas Fabray, además de que Hidden también habia entrado como estudiante, y la verdad es que la chica era muy buena en clases y destacaba bastante, se habia unido al equipo de futbol que ahora Quinn era la capitana ya que Rachel estaba embarazada, y la próxima semana tendrían su primer partido de la temporada.

Cuando llegaron se toparon que ya estaban todos ahí, Britt estaba en las piernas de Santana cosa que a Q se le hacía raro ya que su prima no era de la que se mostraban así en público pero si estaba así de seguro era porque e estaba dejando llevar después de sus desengaños, Kitty estaba siendo interrogada por la madre de Marley que solo veía todo eso con resignación, Russel estaba entablando una conversación con Leroy e Hiram acerca de que Marcus volviera atacar, en cambio Judy estaba con Shelby y Cassandra ya la futura esposa de la madre de Rachel intercambiando algunos tips para decorar la casa.

Rachel sonrió al ver como Puck estaba peleando con Celine la hermana de Santana, y es que era igual de busca pleitos que su hermanita latina, Valkiria estaba con Sam de la mano que ya tenía un pancita de unos tres meses cosa que un les sorprendía, Kevery habia invitado a Adriana a la casa para revelarle la verdad por lo que estaban en el cuarto de está hablando.

En cambio Beth paseaba por el jardín del brazo de Hidden que solo sonreía por todo lo que la rubia le decia, a Quinn no le gustaba ver a su hija así con otra chica, pero sabía que ella ya era mayorcita para saber qué hacer, a Shelby tampoco le gustaba pero Cassandra le dijo que eso era normal, y que tenía derecho de ser feliz.

–**Quinn, Rachel hijas que bueno que llegan-**esa fue Judy acercándose con la madre de la morena y su prometida

–**Es un gusto verlas**-saludo la morena a las tres mujeres

–**Para nosotras también**-sonrió Shelby

–**Bueno para mí no-**hablo Cassie **–Las veo todos los días en la escuela-**termino

–**A nosotros tampoco es que sea de nuestro agrado encontrarte por aquí Miss July pero que le vamos hacer-**rio por la cara de la otra

–**Ya… ya dejemos eso-**Shelby intervino al ver que su prometida quería contestar

La loba y la vampirita sexy rieron de la cara boba que ponía la maestra al mirar a Shelby… pero decidieron que la molestarían después, ellas dejaron a las mujeres en su plática y se acercaron a los padres ambas.

–**Hijas que bueno que llegan**-Russel abrazo a Q cosa que le extraño pero no le dio importancia

–**Rachie pequeña**-Leroy la abrazo

–**pero mira que hermosa te miras embarazada-**Hiram sonreía con felicidad por ver a su pequeña así

–**Es verdad Rachel-**hablo Russel **–espero que mi hija te esté cumpliendo todos tus antojos, si no me dices para ponerla en cintura-**le sonrió

–**No se preocupe Quinn me complace en todo, ella me da lo que yo le pido-**aseguro

–**Eso es muy bueno-**platicaron de algunas cosas… pero la verdad es que no les importaba por ahora lo que decían, por lo que se fueron con Santana y las demás chicas para platicar.

_**Campamento de los Vanther…**_

Sander ya habia llevado a sus hombres, por supuesto Carl habia ido pero solo para saber qué era lo que su padre planeaba, ya que el realmente confiaba en donde estaba su hija, sabía que esos vampiros la protegerían ante todo, si por eso tenían que dar la vida lo harían, es por eso que el los protegería teniendo que estar ahí.

–**Padre-**Carl llamo

– **¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto este molesto

– **¿Con quién tramos?-**le miro

–**Conmigo pequeño Carl-**el moreno se voltio para encontrar con ese mostro que tanto detestaba

–**Marcus-**susurro

–**Hola querido Carl-**sonrió maquiavélicamente

– **¡Maldito!-**se le lazo encima pero Sander lo golpeo antes de que pudiera hacer algo

–**No seas estúpido Carl-**le reto su padre

–**Les dejare para que conversen-**Marcus se fue por donde habia venido

–**Si serás estúpido Carl-**le dio un cachetada** –No puedes enfrentarte a si a Marcus**-le recriminaba

–**Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé en gana, ese maldito fue el que mato a Carmen, así que no me pidas que me calme cuando el mato a la mujer que amaba tras tomarla como suya, no después de que la margino de esa manera, la humillo como mujer.-**Sander se quedó callado, su hijo jamás le habia querido decir que paso con la madre de su nieta pero ahora que le diga que el con quien se habia aliado y con el que hizo un trato fue el que mato a Carmen, se quedó callado

–**Hijo, yo…-**no sabía que decir

–**No digas nada… voy a soportarlo… pero ni se le ocurra tocar un solo pelo de Sam porque te juro padre que no me temblara la mano para acabar con él, y no me importa morir en el proceso-**Sander le miro

–**Y yo te ayudare-**le aseguro, aunque tuviera que morir ya que le pacto que hizo era irrompible, al menos que uno de los dos muriera, y esperaba no ser él.

Marcus sonrió al saber que esos hombres que ahora entrenaban bajo su mando le servirían para poder atacar de nuevo a Russel, esa batalla ya no la perdería, tenía que ganarla como diera lugar, ahora no atacaría… no podía el nacimiento de ese bebe era importante… además estaban protegidos por lobos… y no solo los Wolf-Fersth también los lobos del sur, el clan Vander Worldman habían llegado a sus tierras para cuidarlos hasta el nacimiento de la primogénito de la loba princesa de la casa de los Berry.

–**Prepárense por que la guerra está por comenzar-**sonrió bebiendo su copa llena de sangre humana.

_**Mansión Fabray…**_

La reunión estaba siendo muy amena, todos estaban bien… pero no se imaginaban que estaba por venir, Rachel reía por todo lo que le decían a Quinn sobre tener un bebe, que iba a tener que hacer muchas cosas que Rachel no podría hacer no está que estuviera recuperada de tener él bebe, la morena reía d ela cara su esposa pero ella la ver la sonrisa de Rach solo negaba y reía.

Qué pasaría si ellos supieran lo que estaba tramando Marcus, y ahora no estaban solos si no que los cazadores de vampiros se le habían unido, y ahora iba hacer un peligro para su especie.

–**Te amo-**Quinn abrazo a su morena que estaba viendo por el ventanal de la casa

–**Yo también te amo mi vampirita-**la otra rio

–**Mi lobita-**le beso el cuello, mientras mantenía sus manos en el inflado abdomen de la morena que se dejaba abrazar recostándose contra el pecho de la otra.

Todos veían a la pareja feliz, Russel oculto su sonrisa de ver a su hija así, agradecía que esa loba hubiera estado destinada a ella, ahora ellos protegerían a las dos con su vida si era necesario, y lo harían porque no dejaría que nada les pasara, y menos permitiría que Marcus lastimara a su familia, era su gemelo… lo quería, entendía él porque estaba así… pero no podía tratar de vengarse por algo que no se tenía la culpa, así que lucharía por su familia y pasaría lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Onceavo capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**El Nacimiento**_


	13. Chapter 12: El Nacimiento

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: El Nacimiento**_

_**Un mes después…**_

No habían sabido nada de Marcus y eso les preocupada, estaban a días que él bebe de las futuras reinas nacieron, la loba estaba ya en reposo y en constante vigilancia por Brittany que por pedido de su prima habia estado revisándola.

Quinn estaba emocionada y pero a la vez temerosa en la que llevaba de vida, y habían sido mucho tiempo jamás habia pensado que se convertía en madre, diga una vez lo hizo con Beth pero ella no estuvo enterada hasta que le dijeron que habia muerto, pero ahora, ella habia vivido cada momento del embarazo de su morena, habia visto moverse a ese serecito que crecía en el interior de su Rachel.

Desde que habia pasado lo de Noelia, no pensó que tener esa oportunidad que se le estaba dando, y lo mejor es que lo hacía con la persona a la que amaba y la que la amaba a ella, Rachel, esa morena que desde el primer momento que la vio, desde ese accidente que la llevo a conocer, sabía que desde que la vio, ella sería importante en su vida, y mírenla ahora, dormida plácidamente en su cama, se habían trasladado al Castillo de los Vampirsth, Quinn dijo que era más seguro estar ahí.

Aunque los Wolf-Fersth también ofrecieron su vastillo, la morena decidió estar con los Fabray, ya que así se le sería más fácil ya que Britt estaba en la mansión.

–**Quinn-**le llamo Britt a su prima que estaba embobada viendo a la morena dormir

– **¿Qué paso?-**pregunto mirándola

–**Hay que estar preparados, he podido sentir, él bebe está ya preparado para nacer, de esta noche no pasa-**la rubia con mechas rosas miro a su prima **–ha ya empezado ya con las contracciones-**ella asintió antes de salir con Britt a su lado

–**Hay que preparar lo que vayas a necesitar, necesito que todo esté listo, no quiero que nos tome desprevenido nada**-entraban hacia donde estaban todos **–Britt dice que no pasa de esta noche**-informo

–**Eso bueno, hay que preparar todo-**Judy pido que tuvieran el agua tibia, toallas secas y limpias

–**Yo… voy con Rachel-**Quinn no quería dejar notar que estaba nerviosa.

Cuando entro la encontró moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre la cama, no podía acomodarse por ningún lado, ella se acercó y se subio a la cama para hacerle compañía la morena al sentirle se abrazó a ella y ahí se quedó, la pelirosa se quedó mirando el techo hasta que ya no se dio cuenta de cuando corrió, solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho las quejas de su mujer.

–**Rach…-**se levantó de un tirón la vio sudando y tomándose el vientre con el rostro contraído por el dolor **–amor**-le llamo poniéndose frente a ella

–**Ya viene…-**la morena gemía de dolor

–**Iré por Brittany…-**salió rápidamente en bisa de su prima.

Informo de lo que estaba pasando la rubia corrió hacia la habitación, examino a la morena y dijo que ya estaba lista para que él bebe viniera, lo que no esperaban era que Marcus decidiera atacar en ese momento la fortaleza del reino.

–**Tengo que ir-**hablo Quinn

–**No… mi amor, no vayas-**pidió Rachel luchando con una contracción

–**Rach, mi amor… es mi deber, no podemos dejar que él nos ataque, te tengo que proteger a ti y a nuestro pequeño fruto.-**le acaricio la mejilla

–**Prométeme que regresaras Quinn Fabray, y en buen estado-**la pelirosa le sonrió

–**Te lo prometo mi amor, tengo que hacerlo, porque si no, tú me golpearas**-la morena le beso antes de ver como su vampirita se iba

–**Vamos Rachel…-**pidió Britt que era la que se quedaría con algunos guardias para el nacimiento de la pequeña **–Puja…-**La morena hacia su mayor esfuerzo pero le era algo difícil, necesitaba a Quinn, pero sabía que Quinn tenía que estar ahí, ella pelearía por todo, para evitar que Marcus siguiera adelante.

–**Ahhh-**Chillo pujando fuertemente

–**Un poco más Rachel-**pedía Britt a su prima política **–ya veo la cabecita…-**informaba la rubia ojiazul

_**Bosque Montheshouress…**_

Quinn vestida con su armadura hecha especialmente para ella luchaba contra los soldados de Marcus, y para su mala suerte, esta vez habían unido fuerza contra los cazadores, la pelirosa reconoció al padre de Sam y al abuelo de la misma, ellos tenían una ventajas armas que utilizaban era para asesinar vampiros, los hombres caían, Puckerman habia sido herido pero no era de gravedad Russel estaba peleando con todos, pero Marcus no estaban por ninguna parte, Kitty también estaba ya con alginas heridas, Santana, los Berry, Shelby hasta Beth estaban dando lo máximo.

Hidden estaba a lado de Beth, no la dejaba siempre cuidándola, peleando pero pendiente de la chica, sabía que esa chica era lo mejor para su hija, luchaban on todo lo que podían, lo que no sabían es que eso solo era la distracción para que Marcus con Hunter entrar al castillo para atacar.

Carl al ver que Marcus no luchaba supo lo que tramaban, asi que dejándose herir se acero hacia la princesa al trono para informarle de los planes de su tío, Sander sabía lo que iba a ser su hijo, sabía que se arriesgaba a morir, pero prefirió hacer lo correcto.

–**Princesa, tienes que ir a tui castillo Marcus, él se quiere deshacer de tu hijo, por eso no está aquí-**dijo mirándole

– **¡Maldita sea!-**grito **–Mi caballo-**ordeno con fuerza

Sus soldados le entregaron su caballo al igual que el de Russel los demás se quedarían para luchar, padre e hija cabalgaban, sabían que no la morena no estaba sola, Judy estaba ahí, las gemelas también y Davon, Quinn habai confiado en su hermano para cuidar a su esposa e hijo, Marley y Sam estaban ahí también, pero ninguna podía ser de ayuda, Kitty ya estaba entrando al sexto mes de embarazo y no podía luchar, Sam tenía ya los 4 además de que le era el doble de peligroso para ella, y Britt estaba ahí también, la mujer rubia era letal con su catana pero no sabía si podía luchar contra Marcus, no quería perder a nadie de su familia.

Los caballos galopaban lo más rápido que podían, la desesperación se podía notar en la cara de Quinn, Russel trato de tranquilizarla pero lo era imposible, sabia como padre lo que era sentirse así.

_**Castillo Fabray**_

Marcus entraba rompiendo las puertas habia matado a los cinco soldado que cuidaban el castillo, Hunter mejor dicho los habia acabado, entraba y en primera se encontró con Davon que lucho con Hunter pero este le inyecto un suero desarrollado por ellos que lo dejo paralizado, en su camino las gemela lucharon con él con todas sus fuerzas.

En el cuarto de Quinn la morena pujaba por última vez antes que el sonido de un llanto es lo que hizo a Marcus sonreír con maliciosa, saco su espada y señalo a Hunter que se enfrentara a Judy que se habia plantado frente a él, al ver a las gemelas caer paralizadas igual que Davon.

–**Mi querida Judy, vas a ser testigo de cómo tu amada nieto o nieta se convierte en nada-**corrió escaleras arriba

– **¡No!-**grito la mujer rubia clavando la espada en el abdomen de Hunter que cayó al suelo, mal herido por la espada de bronce **–Marcus**-fue corriendo tras el

En la habitación Rachel acunaba a su recién bebe nacido, Britt sonreía ante la escena, y es que el pequeño bultito era tan moreno como Rachel pero la matita de cabello que se dejaba ya ver era de color más claro el de la morena, y los ojos, la pequeña habia abierto los ojos dos veces revelando el mismo color de ojos que Quinn, la morena estaba cansando, cuando las puertas fueron abiertas a patadas.

Britt no tuvo ni la oportunidad de defenderse cuando sintió como comenzaba a paralizarse, era consciente de lo que pasaba pero no podía moverse, Marcus sonreía victorioso de poder a ver llegado sin que nadie mas pudiera defender a la loba que trataba de proteger a su cachorrito en sus brazos.

–**Ni lo intentes, que este bebe será mío-**el hombre se acercó y se lo arrebato, busco identificar y saber que era él bebe, y una mueca se instaló en él.

–**Un fenómeno como su madre.-**rio lascivamente **–Si no fuera porque es un fenómeno mi querida sobrina, te juro que ya la hubiera hecho mía-**rio sin escrúpulos

–**Devuélvemela Marcus-**la morena intentaba levantarse pero sus pierna no le respondían, las tenía dormida después del parto

–**Te matare-**la morena intentaba lograr mantenerse de pie

–**Suelta a mi nieta Marcus-**Judy entraba por la puerta **–No saldrás vivo de aquí-**amenazo la mujer

–**Lo hare si quieres que este engendro siga vivo-**él bebe comenzó a llorar, lo cal distrajo al rubio para que Judy lo empujara, la loba tomara al bebe en sus brazos

– **¡Maldita!-**grito al comenzar a pelear con Judy **–Me la pagaras, tu debiste ser mía, yo te amé desde ese dia que te conocí, si mi hermano no hubiera mentido sobre quien era, tú me hubieras amado-**la rubia no entendía pero lanzo otro golpe

–**Russel no me engaño ¿de qué hablas?-**el hombre no dejaba de atacar, Rachel trataba de hacer callar la bebe que lloraba, habían intentado salir pero Marcus no la dejo, estaba débil y no podía hacer mucho.

–**Por supuesto, él te dijo que era el aquel muchacho que conociste en el bosque pro eso estuviste de acuerdo con la boda-**ahora si comprendió

–**No, no lo hizo, yo no sabía quién eras, cuando mis padres y los tuyos decidieron que me casara con Russel, no estaba muy feliz, pero cuando lo conocí, si pensé que eras aquel joven, pero el mismo me dijo claro que no lo era, es más él me dijo que lo más seguro era que eras tú, pero con los a tui note vi mucho, pero Russel, el siempre tan atento y bueno, que me enamore de él, no pude evitarlo, pero él jamás me engaño, no se hizo pasar por ti-**Marcus no quería creerlo, pensaba que solo estaba diciendo eso para evitar que acabara con ella

–**No te creo nada-**en un movimiento clavo la espada en el abdomen de la rubia **–Adiós Judy**-le saco la espada para darse vuelta para atacar a la morena que protegía a su bebe con tra su pecho **–despídete de esta mundo bastardo-**alzo la espada dispuesto a atacar a la morena pero la espada cayo de su mano.

Volteo para ver y ahí parado estaban Quinn mirándolo con los ojos inyectado en sangre, con un arco sosteniéndolo, se miró y pudo ver como en medio de su pecho sobresalía la punta de la flecha, sintió como su pecho comenzaba arder.

–**Tus propias armas-**la pelirosa corrió hacia su morena que ya no se podía sostener por ella misma

–**Russel-**llamo escupiendo sangre, el gemelo estaba tendiendo a su esposa que sangraba igual.

Quinn tomo a su bebe en brazos, y ayudo a su morena para salir, Britt que estaba paralizada, Quinn le inyecto adrenalina para sacarla del estado catatónico, una vez recuperada fue ella la que atendía a Judy que sangraba en el piso junto a Russel.

La pelirosa logro llevar a su esposa hacia abajo donde todos se recuperaban del estado en el que habían quedado, Marley y Sam se acercaron ayudar a la morena, mientras la vampirita no apartaba la mirada de su bebe, esa coita diminuta que se aferraba a su dedo.

–**Amor…-**Rachel llamo a su esposa, está la miro y sus ojos hermosos ahora de color gris le miraban con amor, con alegría, emociones que querían salir de ella pero no sabía cómo manejarlo

–**Rach-**se acercó junto a su mujer **– ¿Que fue?-**pregunto, en todo el tiempo de embarazo no quisieron saber el sexo, aunque Britt ya lo sabía, se lo habia dicho a Rachel cuando nació, y habia examinado al bultito que ahora reposaba sobre ella de nuevo

–**Es… es como tú-**la morena le regalo la más grande sonrisa

– **¿Como yo?-**pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

–**Sí, un hermosa niña, con órganos reproductores de niño, espero que no le vayas a enseñar a escalar arboles-**le apunto, la ex rubia suspiro y dejo salir una carcajada, que de inmediato fue parada cuando recordó a su madre. **–Ve…-**la morena supo que pasaba

La pelirosa subio corriendo las escaleras con sus hermanos detrás de ella, cuando llegaron vieron como Britt cargaba a Judy hacia su cuarto, por lo que la siguieron.

–**Britt-**la ojiazul les miro

–**Ella estará bien, solo necesita que consigan sangre humana, es necesario que sea recién sacada…-**todos se miraron

–**No es necesario matar-**hablo Kev **–Podemos pedirle a Cassandra que nos ayude a conseguirla-**todos asintieron

–**Britt ¿nuestro padre?-**pregunto Dav **–Con Marcus…-**contesto negando

Davon y Quinn fueron los que salieron hacia el cuarto donde estaba la morena, mientras Kev y Kiria se encargarían de buscar a Cassandra para que les ayudara, los hermanos mayores entraron, y encontraron con que su padre está siendo atacado por Marcus que aun con la flecha en el pecho se las habia ingeniado para seguir peleando con su espada.

–**Basta Marcus-**ordeno Russel después de a verlo tirado de nuevo al suelo

–**Nada de basta, esto se acabara cuando uno de nosotros muera-**sentencio

–**Nadie debe morir hermano-**se lanzó de nuevo **–No es así, podemos parar esto, mira como estas, necesitas ser atendido, todavía no entiendo porque piensas que te traicione, te explicamos que ni Judy ni yo pudimos evitar enamorarnos, y jamás le mentí, ni me hice pasar por ti, siempre fui sincero con ella-**explicaba

–**No me interesa…-**volvió a rugir y se lanzó de nuevo contra su gemelo, Russel con todo el dolor que sentía, clavo la espada en el abdomen de su hermano que cayó de rodillas **–Lo siento…-**susurro al caer al piso **–Perdóname hermano, pero era la única manera en la que acabaría esto, ya no podía remediar nada de lo que hice…-**comenzó a toser sangre **–Te quiero hermano…-**y sin más murió en brazos de su gemelo que lo abrazo contra su pecho.

Nadie esperaba que todo terminara así, pero Marcus ya no volvería hacer daño a nadie, estaba muerto, y lo que quería conseguir ya no lo podría hacer.

Russel pidió a sus hijos que vieran que los soldados regresaran con bien, y así fue, Santana llegaba liderando a todos, Puckerman estaba herido pero no de gravedad, Kitty tenía bastantes raspones cosa que a Marley no le habia gustado nada verla así, Beth no estaba lastimada ni nada y se lo debían a Hidden la cual estaba lastimada por las dos.

Les informaron de la muerte de Russel y lo mal herida que estaba Judy, pero que las gemelas ya se encontraban solucionando eso de la sangre para la madre de Quinn, mientras la pelirosa se volvió a perder en su pequeño bebe que dormía en brazos de su esposa.

Santana también se quedó embobada con su nueva sobrina, dijo que ella le en enseñaría a ser toda una badass, Quinn le fulmino diciendo que se fuera olvidando de esas tonterías, Santana le iba a replicar cuando por la puerta un Cassandra apurada con una nevera llegaba partiendo calle.

–**Aquí está el pedi…-**no pudo terminar porque se topó con la escena que jamás pensó ver.

Un hermoso lobo de color café con manchas blancas se transformaba en Shelby, July casi deja caer la nevera que tenía en las manos, todos se quedaron sin decir nada ya que sabían que Cassie estaba entera de todo.

–**Shelby…-**la loba madre de Rachel le miro

–**Cass…**-le miro con sorpresa

–**Después hablamos-**le dio una sonrisa para decirle que no habia nada malo.

July fue llevada hacia la habitación donde estaba Judy, ahí prepararon todo para llenar la tina de sangre, Cass ayudo bastante a Brittany, cuando estaba ya la tina, fue Russel la que la trajo en brazos para meterla completamente desnuda dentro de ella, Cassandra quedo sorprendida al ver como la herida del abdomen comenzaba a cerrarse y la rubia, comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Fue Cassandra la que baja con Britt para informar que la mujer ya se encontraba bien, Britt reviso a los lobos, miro a Rachel y le pidió a su prima que llevara a la morena a descansar el parto no habia sido el mejor, Quinn le hizo caso dejando a las demás arreglando lo que hiciera falta.

–**Rach…-**la pelirosa ayudo a su mujer a meterse a la cama, no era la habitación de Quinn era la de Britt, pero era lo mejor

–**Te quiero Quinn, tuve tanto miedo-**la vampiresa, se quitó la ropa que traía para quedar solo en una zaga y sus bóxers y abrazar a su mujer que tenía su pequeña que estaba tomando leche ahora

–**Lo se mi loba, lo sé, yo lo tuve cuando me entere de lo que en realidad pasaba-**le acaricio la mejilla

–**Te prometo que ahora solo me voy a preguntar por ti, solo por ti y por nuestra pequeña-**le aseguro

–**Lo se mi vampirita, sé que nos protegerás**-le sonrió

–**Les amo Rachel, y ahora con Marcus muerto, no tenemos que preocuparnos-**la morena asintió

–**Te amo-**le miro a los ojos

–**Yo lo hago más-**le beso.

Se besaban ajenas a los planes de una persona escondida en el espesor del bosque, aquella persona estaba con una capucha en la cabeza que no dejaba ver su rostro, sus ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

–**Disfruten de su "victoria" Vampirsth y Wolf-Fersth, pronto nos veremos-**la persona tomo el vientre abultado **–Mi hijo vengara a su padre…-**la mujer desaprecio en la neblina y la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Doceavo capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo_** Aghata _Fi_né Fabray-Berry**_


	14. Chapter 13 Finé Fabray-Berry

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Finé Fabray-Berry**_

Finé Fabray-Berry comenzaba a crecer, con 3 meses la niña ya parecía de 2 años, caminaba y hablada perfectamente, sus ojos iguales a los de su madre ahora rubia, la sonrisa y esa pequeña ceja que alzaba era la perdición de Rachel aun siendo de cabellos chocolate y de piel bronceada como Rachel que para Q era una perdición ya que era una mini copia de su esposa, Russel habia sugerido que la pequeña creciera en el reino, para que pudieran controlarla de mejor manera, entrenarla como es debido, y no solo a ella también a la pequeña Chris Wilde-Rose, hija de Kitty y Marley que también crecía igual manera que Finé, la pequeña una rubia de ojos color azulado verdoso, de cabellos un poco más oscuros que los de Wilde quien es rubia no tan parecido a los de Rose ya que ahora era rubia, también entrenaba con Finé.

Y no eran solo ellas dos, también esta Elfnein la hija de Valkiria y Sam, meses después del nacimiento de la hija de Q y Rach, la pequeña habia llegado al mundo, y al instante Sam habia pasado hacer un vampiro, La pequeña era muy apegada a las otra dos eran como si fueran sus mentoras, entrenaba con ellas y jamás se separaban eran las tres mosqueteras, Santana habia dado el apodo.

Finé fue creciendo siendo entrenada con las habilidades de un lobo y un vampiro juntos, la joven fue adoptando la habilidad de transformarse de una manera rápida en el hibrido, la chica sentía curiosidad por la otra vida, conocer personas, como la abuela Cassandra a la cual no le gustaba que le llamara así, por eso mismo cuando cumplía los 7 años y ya aparentaba los 17 que era a la edad que dejaría de crecer, Rachel y Quinn decidieron que era hora que su pequeña conociera el mundo real, el mundo humano.

No lo haría sola ya que sus dos primas Chris y Elfnein también irían, todo regresarían a Los Angeles, para que pudieran vivir la vida como si fuera humanos.

Al llegar todas estaban fascinadas con poder ver el lugar, querían hacer todo lo que no hacían en el Reino, los primero días ellas tenían que acoplarse al salir al sol, para acostumbrar a su cuerpo, y más para Elfnein ya que era la única que era mitad humano y Vampiro, por lo que el sol le hacía más estragos que en las otra dos por ser híbridos_. _

–**Me voy-**Finé bajaba con su maletín para a la universidad

–**Por favor Finé no quiero problemas, apenas llevas dos días y ya nos llamaron-**Rachel decia mientras comía su fruta

–**Tu madre está hablando en Finé, no quiero tener que ir a la oficina del director para que me digan que te peleaste, así que aléjate de esa niña Carol-**Quinn tomaba un poco del jugo de su esposa

– **¡Ash! Mamá fue ella la que empezó, yo solo me defendí-**dijo molesta por que le tenían que recordar a la idiota esa

–**No me importa quien empiece, solo no lo termines, y por favor diles a tus primas que tampoco te tiene que defender de esa manera-**la chica morena torció la boca

–**Si, como sea me voy-**dijo antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes tomar el casco y su skate negro con llamas azules.

–**Si me pudieran salir canas verdes te juro que tu hija me las sacaría-**hablo la ahora rubia

–**Qué me dices a mí, tiene tu carácter-**le señalo la morena contraataco

–**Es verdad-**sonrió **–Por cierto Beth viene hoy a comer con Hidden-**la morena amplio su sonrisa **–Y si, también la pequeña Lauren-**abrazo a su esposa **–No puedo creer que ya sea abuela-**la rubia dijo y recibió un golpe de su loba

–**Cállate, porque lo mismo para mí, y mira que la pequeña Lauren nació meses después de que se cumpliera 3 años de la muerte de Marcus-**la rubia le asintió

–**Sí, ya hora es toda una jovencita de 14 años-**las dos abuelas estaban muy contentas por poder tener a Lauren con ella, aunque Quinn no estuvo muy contenta al enterarse del embarazo de su hija.

Si, casi mata a Hidden la cual no sabía nada, así que fue Quinn la encargada de aguar la sorpresa de Beth a su prometida, y si, la rubia estuvo casi por dos semanas sin hablarle a su madre, al cual no sabía cómo mas pedir perdón.

–**Ah es verdad, Santana hablo dijo que venía con Britt y Spencer-**la morena sonrió al recordad a Spencer un jovencito rubio ojos color de los de Santana, era una copia de sus dos madres el tenia los 10 años en apariencia.

Y poco a poco fueron recibiendo llamadas de todos para informar que llegaban a comer, y ponerse al dia ya que muchos no se separaron cuando dio terminada la guerra contra los Vanther.

Ya era casi medio dia y estaban ya tranquilas de que no hubieran recibido ninguna llamada de la escuela, y ya estaban relajándose cuando el teléfono sonó.

–**Residencia de la familia Fabray-**Berry contesto Rachel **– ¿Cómo? ¿Finé? Ok… en 15 minuto estamos ahí, claro…-**colgó, miro a Quinn quien solo suspiro

– **¿Ahora que paso?-**pregunto

–**Tenemos que ir, al parecer estuvo involucrada en un percance con otra de las chicas de su clase-**las dos negaron **–Pero que le he dicho esta mañana-**la rubia estaba molesta

–**Ya amor, es mejor ir para ver qué es lo que paso, y tratar de solucionarlo-**la otra asintió.

Salieron de su mansión, sin saber que estaban siendo vigiladas por dos hombres, con trajes negros y gafas oscuras.

–**Si mi señora-**llamo a su jefe **–ya se han establecido aquí, al parecer al pequeña princesa les esta dando lata, por supuesto… ella es la que le esta dando los problemas, si… estamos seguros que muy pronto nos podremos vengar de ellas, claro… nos pasamos por su lugar en la tarde, ok… bueno-**colgó, y le indico al hombre en el volante que siguiera a la camioneta.

La vampirita aun sexy manejo hacia el colegio de su hija, cuando llego pudo ver a que muchos jóvenes estaban en la explanada, por lo que se acercaron y pudieron ver a su hija sentada con la mirada al suelo cubriéndose como podía con una manta que la directora le habia dado.

– **¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?-**Quinn hablo al ver así a su hija.

Todos los que estaban ahí la vieron y quedaron a sombrados de la hermosura de las mujer que acaban de llegar, la maestra que estaba ahí tratando de calmar a todos los demás estudiantes que estaban haciendo un relajo ahí.

– **¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo entraron hasta aquí?-**pregunto al verlas

–**Somos Quinn y Rachel Fabray-Berry, las madres de la aquella señorita-**señalando a la morena que tenía la mirada baja al verlas ahí

–**Señoras Fabray-**Berry que bueno que están aquí, váyanse todos a sus salones-los chicos no hicieron ni el mínimo intento por obedecer **–Es que no piensan obedecerme-**Quinn al a ver que los chiquillos eso no estaban por labor de obedecer decidió sacar su lado malo

–**Es que no escucharon a su maestra que regresaron a sus salones-**todos le miraron cuando hablo **–Vayan a su salones, o me veré en la penosa decisión de hacer que la directora les mande citatorios a todos y no les permita la entrada al menos que sus padres vengan, y no creo que ustedes quieran que eso pase verdad-**les dio una sonrisa sínica y de superioridad

Entre los estudiantes estaba un joven castaño de ojos verduzcos, miro molesto y estaba a punto de decirle a esa rubia unas cuantas palabras cuando una mano pálida se lo impidió.

–**Ni intentes nada Max, que solo nos meteremos en problemas-**él le miro molesto

–**Es que no ves que la muy perra nos está mandando Milah-**la chica negó

–**No es eso, simplemente ¿sabe quiénes son ellas?-**pregunto, por lo que el chico negó **–Son las dueñas de F&amp;B Studios, ellas son las que cierran el trato con nuestros padres, si haces algo, ellas sabrán quienes somos y nuestros padres perderán esa oportunidad y perderemos todo lo que tenemos-**el chico apretó la mandíbula **–Así que creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así**-el asintió in estar muy de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Quinn se habia quitado el saco que llevaba para dárselo a su hija para que se cubriera lo que fuera posible, lo cual la chica morena acepto sin decir una palabra, ni mirarla.

–**Bueno…-**hablo de nuevo la maestra al ver que todos ya se dispersaban

– **¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**pregunto la loba

–**Verán… si piensan que Finé fue la responsable, no fue así esta vez, su hija solo hizo lo correcto-**miro a la chica que no miraba a nadie que no fuera el suelo

– **¿Cómo?-**las dos estaban confundidas

–**Algún gracioso que no sabemos quién, le hizo una broma a la señorita Volkova-Katina-**señalo a la joven de cabello color rubio piel pálida que le miraba con un sonrojo en la cara **–Le guardaron la ropa cuando se duchaba después de gimnasia, por lo que intentaba salir sin ser vista, su hija la vio y fue ella quien le dio su chaqueta para que se pusiera algo-**las mujeres vieron que era verdad ya que esa mañana la chica habia tomado la chaqueta pero se la puso solo la cargo **–pero los responsables de la broma pesada, la vieron y entonces e fueron contra ella para dejarla sin nada de ropa, revelando cierta parte de su cuerpo que sorprendió a muchos-**le dijo un poco incomoda.

Rachel miro a su hija y la vio roja, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, su secreto fue revelado de la manera más cruel, Quinn estaba conteniéndose de no clavar sus colmillos a alguien que fuera el responsable de esto.

–**Esto me parece imposible que pase en esta escuela, es una de las mejores, cuando estudie aquí no pasaba nada de esto-**dijo Rachel

–**Lo sabemos, nadie está muy feliz por esto pero, el nuevo director no hace nada-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros

– **¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Creo que merece una visita?-**la mujer les miro

–**Se llama Brody Weston, según lo que entendemos era maestro de educación física, tuvo un problema y fue despedido, fue a la cárcel y luego salió por pagar su fianza y no sé qué más, pero alguien de poder lo metió aquí, y la ayer llego sacando a la antigua directora-**explico, las esposas se miraron y supieron que eso no estaba bien

–**Creo que el hombre necesita una visita-**apretó la mandíbula al decirlo

– **¿Si quieren las llevo?-**dijo la maestra que de verdad les habia caído bien las esposas

–**Claro-**aceptaron **–Finé ve a la camioneta, dentro hay ropa, cambiarte y espéranos ahí-**les ordeno Rachel a su hija

–**Claro mama-**acepto, levantándose para irse al ver a su dos madres irse

–**Finé-**escucho que la llamaban eso detuvo su caminar, voltio para encontrarse con la rubia que la miraba un tanto sonrojada

–**Viktoria-**le miro

–**Yo… yo gracias-**dijo de manera tímida

–**No me las des, solo hice lo correcto, puede que hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero eso no quiere decir que iba dejar que estuvieras de esa forma por la escuela-**le miro **–Sabes… quisiera que volviéramos a empezar**\- le sonrió tendiéndole su mano **–Viktoria Volkova-Katina-**

–**Tonta-**hablo **–Finé Fabray-Berry-**le agarro la mano con una sonrisa.

La maestra habia llevado a las esposas a la oficina del director Weston, golpearon en la espera de que este abriera y así lo hizo, cuando vio a las dos mujeres que eran responsables que fuera agredido sexualmente en los pocos días que estuvo en la cárcel sintió su sangre hervir.

– **¿Que hacen aquí perras?-**apretó la mandíbula

–**Calma fortachón, si no quieres acabar de nuevo en la cárcel y esta vez por bastante tiempo-**aseguro

– **¡Demonios!-**susurro **– ¿qué quieren aquí?-**le dijo

–**queremos que hagas tu trabajo, no nos importa que hagas adelante o lo que sea, pero queremos que hagas tu trabajo, solo vigila a las personas que no molesten a nuestra hija-**hablo Rachel

–**Y ahora déjate pendejadas de cogerte a tu secretaria y trabaja, no nos veras aquí, si haces bien tu trabajo, no queremos problemas Brody-**hablo Quinn

–**Lo que haya pasado entre nosotras en pasado, olvidemos de eso, comencemos de nuevo… solo eso queremos, puedes hacer lo que quieras después, solamente no permita que maltraten a las personas aquí, no queremos bullying aquí en la escuela, solo eso pedimos ¿estás de acuerdo?-**el las miro y vio que hablaban en sinceramente

–**Ok, yo hago eso ¿y ustedes no se meten conmigo?-**pregunto para asegurarse

–**Sí, así es… ya te dijimos que no nos importa lo que vivimos, han pasado 7 años así que creo que ya superamos eso, tu ahora estas aquí como director, y te superaste-**el hombre suspiro **– ¿Ok? No me interesa nada más, solo que hagas bien tu trabajo-**el otro solo asintió

–**Me parece justo, yo solo hare que lo que es mi trabajo, protegeré a su hija y a sus personas cercanas-**aseguro **–Y bueno, fue un gusto verlas y ver que ya superamos el pasado-**les dio una sonrisa sincera

Las mujeres salieron para encontrarse con su hija pero no esperaron que al llegar encontrar con dos mujeres casi gritándole a su hija, por lo que se aceraron rápidamente.

–**Podría dejar de gritarle-**hablo Q al acercarse

–**Usted no se meta, esa jovencita ha estado metiéndose on mi hija-**aseguraba

–**Me meto porque ella es mi hija, y no voy a dejar que le digas esas cosas-**la pelinegra le miro

–**Así es que es tu hija esta salvaje-**apunto a la chica que no miraba a nadie

–**Así es, somos sus madres-**aseguraba la morena **–Pero queremos saber porque le grita a mi hija, cuando lo único que ha hecho ella fue ayudarla evitarle más vergüenza-**soltó molesta por lo que le habían dicho a su hija

– **¿Cómo?-**pregunto

Las mujeres le contaron lo que fue lo que maestra les dijo, la pelinegra se disculpó por haber tratado así a la chica, ellas platicaron un poco más, antes de retirarse.

–**Les gustaría venir a comer a la casa-**la morena dijo, y al momento se arrepintió, ya que humanos en una casa llena de vampiro y lobos

–**Eh… claro, así nuestras hijas podrán convivir más-**hablo la peliroja que estaba viendo como su hija reía por algo que la otra chica le habia dicho.

Quedaron que irían a la casa para que su hija que cambiara de ropa y de ahí se unirían a ella, después de eso se despidieron para iré cada quien a su casa, cuando las Fabray-Berry llegaron se encontraron con que la casa ya estaba invadida por todos.

–**Hija que bueno que llegan-**Russel se acerca con Judy del brazo

–**Padre-**le sonrió **–Madre**-le abrazo Q

Finé solo saludo de lejos antes de subir a su habitación para darse un baño para luego bajar ya cambiada, Santana estaba peleando con Kitty sobre quien sabe que cosas, mientras Britt veía jugar a su hijo, Marley negaba por lo que veía, Val que sonreía con Sam, Kevery estaba con Adriana felices y esperando bebe, Cassandra también embarazada y Shelby feliz.

Los Berry encantados de poder estar con ellos y ver lo felices que eran, Beth estaba con su esposa Hidden que jugaba con su hija Lauren que le mostraba algo en su tableta, Davon estaba ya con su esposa Katherine quien traía en brazos al pequeño Leonel de meses o mejor días.

Todos comenzaron a platicar a ponerse al dia, fue cuando tocaron a la puerta, así que de buena gana Elfnein fue la que abrió para encontrarse con Victoria que sonreía tímidamente, mientras una peliroja y pelinegra le miraban.

–**Volkova-**le saludo

–**Eh hola-**saludo tímidamente

– **¿Elf quien era?-**pregunto una voz, cuando se acercó Vik trago fuerte al ver a la morena que la miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes amelados

–**Ah… hola-**sonrió **–pasen-**hizo a un lado su prima para permitir que para dentro

–**Hola F-**saludo la rubia que le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban

–**Hola Vik-**todo entraron.

Lo que no se esperaban es que Russel abrazara de forma emocionada a las recién llegadas, nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba, solamente la pelinegra que trataba de deshacerse el abrazo del hombre.

–**Russel podría soltarme-**pedía la ojiazul

–**Oh lo siento, pero es que no puedo creerlo, la legitima hija de Oleg Volkov y la heredera de Sergei Katin, la unión de los clanes Volk y Katin, los vampiros más poderosos de Rusia-**todos se quedaron que no se lo creían

Finé que entraba con Viktoria escucho lo que decia, la morena miro a la joven que le miro sorprendida

–**F puedo explicarlo, veras… nosotros-**la morena negó

–**No te preocupe, mi madre Quinn es una vampiresa y mi madre Rachel es un lobo-**se encogió de hombro restándole importancia

Todos siguieron platicando sin más, Yulia y Lena estuvieron más que bien con la bienvenida que les dieron, la verdad es que todos lo pasaban muy bien, más que bien para la hija de Quinn y Rachel ya que platicaba con Viktoria ya que la chica tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Mientras todo era alegría, una persona llegaba a Residencia dejando un sobre con el sello, que apenas Russel vio sobre la carta, todos se quedaron en silencio.

–**Hola Russel…-**comenzó a leer

_Creías que con la muerte de Marcus todo acabaría, no te hagas ilusiones, puede que el haya muerte, pero alguien le hará pagar… el aun esta con vida, y será el quien e vengara de ustedes, les hará pagar lo que ustedes le hicieron a él, pagaron con lo que más quieren, así que no se descuiden._

_No vemos…_

_R.W_

Todo no se lo podían creer que era lo que habia pasado, así que tenían nuevo enemigo, que era lo que pasaría ahora.

* * *

_**N2:**_

_Bueno, este es el último capítulo de __**Moon Dark**__, pero no se me alteren, realmente solo es el final de esta temporada, así que nos vemos en __**Moon Red,**__ la segunda temporada de esta historia._


End file.
